Tear You Apart
by Arciere
Summary: Hermione's life is in shambles around her feet. She's lost everything dear to her, but somehow she's managing to rebuild with the help of a new family and a certain Blaise Zabini. A story about adapting and relationships. Picks up after OotP, set in 7th.
1. Silence after a storm

Silence after a storm

For an early August morning, it was eerily quiet. The usual wind announcing the approach of fall lay slack, almost still, and the normal hum of insects and animals was missing. No birds sang from within the nearby wood, no squirrels bickered with one another. It seemed that even the small stream was afraid to babble.

The small cottage nestled in the tree line was normally bustling with life, but it too was quiet. The window hinges didn't even squeak when the light wind pushed softly. Only the repetitive breathing with a slight hitch could be heard from the young girl sitting in the parlor with her knees clutched to her chest. Silent tears ran down her pale cheeks as she continued to gaze at the scene before her.

Her mother lay on the floor, looking up at the ceiling with frozen fear. Hermione had seen that look before; the look of someone who knows that death is imminent. It was the look on every victim of the killing curse. Her father wore the same expression, though she couldn't see it. He was lying face down, only a few feet from her mother. Their hands were close, as if they were reaching for one another. Hermione found it poetic; her parents had been very much in love, and it showed, even in death.

Shock ran through her veins, and she couldn't move. She wanted to run, to cradle her parents close and shake them until they woke. But nothing could make her move from her seat against the wall with her knees drawn up and her chin tucked in the fold. Nothing could make her take her eyes off of the figures lying so forlornly.

She knew the mark rose above her childhood home. She could imagine the snake smiling so maliciously at her, laughing at her folly. The skull would stare at her, asking why she hadn't been able to save them.

Hermione looked down at the broken wand she held in her hands. Pieces had splintered and wedged into her skin, drawing blood. Strangely, she felt no pain, unless it was overpowered by the excruciating sorrow and loss welling up in her. _If only I hadn't been in such a hurry to get back, I could have done something._ She remembered running through the wood, practically flying in her mad rush to get home. She had heard her mother's piercing scream, but she had known something was wrong before that. She had been in such a hurry to get home, she'd tripped over a branch and fallen, shattering her wand. She didn't care, hurrying to pick herself back up and sprint home. When she had reached the edge, she noticed the Dark Mark hovering overhead. She watched the cloaked figures step out of the cottage, murmuring among themselves. Then they'd vanished. Hermione hadn't wanted to go inside, knowing she would find the worst, but some unseen force maneuvered her feet, and she soon found herself in the parlor.

She'd wanted to curse the bastards to hell and back, but she gazed at the useless wand she held, and knew that it would only be suicide. _That's almost better than living this way,_ she thought. Her parents didn't have magic. She had lured the Death Eaters there. She had known it was only a matter of time before they wizened up and hit Harry where it hurt most. If she had been there, they would have either killed her outright, or captured her. _Either way, my parents are still gone_.

"Granger! Granger, where are you?"

Hermione heard the voice, and wanted to answer, but found she couldn't. She tried to make her mouth open and her lips form words, but they remained immobile. Shock and fear coated her, ran through her. She couldn't answer. She was numb.

"Granger!"

She knew she should answer. Knew that the voice belonged to someone that wouldn't hurt her. But at the same time, she almost wished that the Death Eaters would come back and finish what they'd started.

"Granger dammit!"

Hermione heard him, his voice closer. Then she felt hands on her shoulders, her cheek. She stared blankly, uncaring.

"Granger… Hermione… Come on, we need to get you out of here." Hermione was unable to make herself think. She knew this man, but she didn't care. She wanted to sit there and be left alone, but she had no strength to fight him. Finding that she either couldn't or wouldn't move, he pulled her into his arms and carried her outside.

--

Severus Snape had no idea what had called him to the little cottage. It had been years since he'd visited the home of the Grangers. Although he would never tell anyone, he secretly liked the family that occupied the home in Cedarcrest, and he felt his magic pointing him there. He kept a portkey to Cedarcrest, for whenever he needed to stop by and visit, and pulled out the rusty watering can that would take him there.

He thanked whatever God existed that he had been able to find Hermione relatively unharmed, though he felt her terrible loss. He had befriended the Grangers years ago, though he hadn't kept a close relationship with them. Holding Hermione in his arms, he rushed out of the silent house, and ported them back to his home at Spinner's End.

When he'd settled her on his bed, he was finally able to really look at her. She stared blankly, tears running in a constant stream down to her chin, where they fell onto her shirt. She clutched splinters in her hands, which he recognized had once been a wand.

"Hermione, honey, look at me," he commanded, uncaring that the endearment had slipped out. She slowly turned her head to him, though it was half-hearted.

"They're… gone." Her voice was thin and frail, and he had to strain to catch it.

"I know my dear," he replied, patting her hand. Severus was out of his element. He was never the one to comfort, and so he didn't know what he could do for this poor child.

She fell towards him, crashing into his chest. He felt her grip his black robes and cry, breaking down and sobbing. He closed his arms around her, enfolding her in an embrace that he never would have thought he could be capable of. Paternalism apparently came naturally to him, though he'd fought against it for years.

After awhile, her breathing evened out, and her grip loosened. Severus gently pulled away, placing her head on the pillow as she succumbed to sleep. He crept out of the room quietly, and made his way downstairs to the fireplace. He wouldn't leave her alone, but he needed to notify the Order.

--

"Severus?" Arthur asked, looking at the floating head in his fireplace.

"Arthur, there has been another attack," Snape drawled. "I found Hermione, and they hadn't touched her, but I didn't check her parents. I assume they are dead, but I didn't confirm it. I wanted to get Hermione out."

"Where is she?" Molly cried, overhearing the conversation.

"I have her here with me. She's sleeping upstairs."

"The poor dear, will you be bringing her to us when she wakes then?"

"I don't think so, no. I would like to keep her with me. You've already practically adopted Potter, and you have your own children to worry about."

"Oh, it's no trouble Severus. We love Hermione like a daughter," Molly answered, unwilling to let Snape keep the girl.

"That may be so Molly, but she needs to be here, with me. I cannot fully explain right now, but trust that I know what's best." He tried not to let the annoyance show in his tone, but Molly was testing his patience. "Arthur, if you would, get some of the Order and check on them for me. If they are dead, see what you can find out. I will stay and watch over Hermione."

"I will Severus," Arthur promised.

Snape ended the floo call then, trusting that Arthur would contain his wife and inform the rest of the Order. Severus threw another handful of floo powder into the hearth and soon found his head in the Headmaster's office.

"Severus, this is unexpected."

"I know Albus, but there's been another attack. The Grangers have the Dark Mark above their home." Severus recounted what he'd seen as the headmaster listened intently. "I have Hermione with me now, and Arthur is going to be checking on the Grangers to ascertain if they are dead or not."

"Good, I trust Arthur to be cautious and find out what he can, though it probably won't be much."

"Albus, Molly wanted to take Hermione. I told her I would keep her."

"That is for the best, after all, the Death Eaters probably know the secret, if they went after her." Dumbledore paused to think. He rubbed his temples with wizened fingers, looking much older than he had previously. "We will need to tell her Severus. She turns seventeen soon anyway."

"Then I will go and watch over her Albus. Tomorrow, when she wakes, we can discuss it."

--

**A/N: Well, I would like to thank all of you who have read my first chapter, and hope that you are interested enough to continue with me through the rest of the story. Reviews help inspire and motivate me hint hint and are very much appreciated. I always love knowing what my readers think. I promise an update soon!**


	2. A different persona & rooms behind doors

A different persona and rooms behind doors

Hermione didn't immediately open her eyes to the sunlight of the morning. She took a moment to feel her surroundings, knowing that wherever she was, it was not home. Then it came to her, she didn't have a home anymore. The pain she'd been unable to feel before washed over her with the force of a blow. She felt as though she'd been beaten.

Her eyes opened slowly, testing the light. Tears blurred her vision, though they didn't fall. She was out of tears for now, and hoped that they wouldn't return. They were her weakness. She tried to move a finger to make sure the shock that had paralyzed her had finally seeped out, but something obstructed the movement. She lifted a hand to figure out why they were immobile, and found them bandaged.

"You had wand splinters embedded in both hands."

Hermione turned to the sultry voice. Severus Snape sat in the one chair in the room, which happened to be placed next to the left side of the bed. He was leaning back against the chair with his long legs crossed, looking at her so fondly that she was certain she was dreaming. There was no way on Earth that Snape would ever smile at her.

"I think I'm dreaming. Can you pinch me to wake me up?" she asked, her voice low.

He laughed in response to that, a quiet, yet powerful laugh that Hermione found quite pleasant. And that scared her enough to know that she was in fact very much awake. Snape threw his head back as he laughed, the amusement flashing in his obsidian eyes. It took him only a few moments to compose himself, though amusement was written in his face.

"Darling, its good to know that you still retain that tongue of yours," he said, leaning forward to grasp her hand in his. She tried to tug it away, but he held on and lightly smacked her arm in return. "Hold still. I need to check the wounds."

"Why didn't you just spell the splinters out and heal my skin? Why bandage them?" She refused to acknowledge the endearment, hoping that she'd misheard.

"Healing spells are not my forte," he said simply.

He unwrapped the bandage in what could only be termed a tender manner. Hermione watched him, noticing the intense look of concentration that furrowed his brow. He was completely focused.

"Do you find me aesthetically pleasing then?"

Hermione's eyes widened, mouth dropping. He chuckled, still focused on her hand, but managing to notice her reaction.

"You keep staring," he explained.

"Just observing," she answered, shrugging. "You become so absorbed in what you are doing."

Snape took that, and a comfortable silence stretched while he checked her hand and then moved on to the other one. Finding them healed, he stood and took the bandages to be disposed of. Before walking out the door, he turned to her.

"If you are up to rising today, you will find a bathroom behind that door," he pointed to the door on her right, "and the closet is there." He motioned to the one next to that. "Feel free to take what you want. Then you can come downstairs and meet me in the living room." He left quietly, knowing that she would take the opportunity to freshen up.

Hermione pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard as she examined her hands. They were completely healed, and she reminded herself to thank Snape for seeing to them. _I am really going to thank him?_ she thought, completely disturbed by the idea. _When did Snape become so nice? Something is wrong here._

But remembering the tender look as he watched her, his careful ministrations as he tended her wounds, she found no dislike for the man. She had obviously misjudged him. Kindness seemed to fit Snape as easily as his cruelty, and Hermione decided to start over with him. But first she wanted to clean up.

She moved out of the bed, shocked to find herself in pajamas. She didn't remember changing when she'd arrived here the previous night. _Oh well. You don't remember a lot from last night. Too shocked._

Hermione padded to the bathroom door and opened it. Behind it she found a large bathroom made of marble and silver. The towels and accents were a deep burgundy, which seemed out of place in the Slytherin home. She fell in love with the deep tub, and turned the tap on. A bubble bath mixture was in the carousel of bath products, and she poured some in, noting that it was vanilla, her favorite.

After a thoroughly relaxing soak, she emerged feeling clean and warm. Donning the robe left for her, she made her way over to the closet. If the bathroom was anything to go by, the closet would be large as well, but she was still awed by the size. She gasped, wondering how in the world Snape would know what a girl would want. Needless to say, she knew it would be a while before she left the room. Snape could wait another hour or so.

--

Severus Snape wondered what in God's name was taking Hermione so long to bathe and dress. He'd left her nearly two hours ago, and he hadn't heard a peep since. _Maybe something's wrong with her, _he thought, tipping tea into his waiting mouth. _Perhaps I should check up on her. Albus will be here soon, and she needs to be present._ Decision made, he set his cup down and made his way upstairs.

He knocked first, being a gentleman of course, and entered after waiting a few moments for her to respond. Looking around, he couldn't see any bushy brown hair, so he moved to the closed bathroom door.

"Hermione? Are you still in there?" There was no response. So he knocked and asked again, louder.

"Professor? I'm in the closet. Give me a moment."

"How long have you been in the closet? It's been two hours Hermione! Does it really take that long?" he asked, relieved that he'd found her, yet exasperated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it'd been that long. But I've been looking through all the things in here. There's so much to choose from." Muffled sounds came through the door to indicate she was moving around as she talked.

"Well hurry up and pick something will you? You need to come out of the closet." Severus chuckled at the joke, and heard Hermione giggle for a moment. It made him smile.

"Sorry Professor. But I'm not a lesbian."

"You know what I meant Granger," he replied with amusement, feigning revulsion in his tone.

She walked out a moment later, wearing black hip-hugging jeans and a black and white striped top with three quarter sleeves and a scoop neck. She slipped her slender feet into black flats and looked up at Severus. "Thank you for taking care of me yesterday. And healing my hands. And for letting me borrow this room and these clothes."

"You are most welcome, my dear, but you needn't be so formal. You are my guest. And please, call me Severus." He looked over her, nodding in approval at her choice of clothing. "Now, it is noon, but you haven't had breakfast yet. Would you like brunch?"

"Yes please."

She turned to go out the door, but he caught her hand, pulling her to a stop. "One moment," he said, as he disappeared into the closet with the billowing of his trademark black robes. He emerged carrying a black baret, and set it down on her head. Then he wrapped a black scarf around her neck, like a choker. "There we go. Very French, yet somber and mournful. I like."

Hermione resolved to ask him whether or not he was gay when she knew him better.

--

A/N: Now, I know Severus is WAY OOC, but hey, I like him better this way, and you all know that you do too. Lol. Besides, I always wanted someone like Sev, and he's my present to me.

I need to tell you all about the marvelous Muhnemma, who is my wonderful beta. I run every chapter by her, and she's helped this story morph into what it is. Thanks chick. (By the way, she has this story, Evie, which is pretty amazing. You should check it out.)

Now, you see that little bar right below this, with the 'go' box next to it? Click the box, and write me a pretty review won't you? It inspires me to post faster… (You know you want that…)

**-Arciere**


	3. Revelations of the tricksy sort

**I would just like to thank everyone who has continued reading this far. I hope to keep updates coming fast, so bear with me. Oh, and for the reviews, thanks to all who have sent them, you know who you are. Appreciates you Now, for the last thanks today, to Muhnemma, my wonderful beta who has helped me shape this story. Couldn't have done any of this without you chick. Now, read on, and hopefully love the continuation of this story.**

--

Revelations of the tricksy sort

Hermione sat on Severus' right at the long dining table. The dining room was stunning, with a Slytherin motif. Dark woods complimented the silver and emerald, and though Hermione had never been a big fan of Slytherin, she could appreciate the beauty of the colors.

House elves brought in trays of various breakfast and lunch foods, and spread them over the table. There was more than enough for at least five people. Hermione chose a waffle (an American food she had fallen in love with) and spread butter and maple syrup over it before cutting into it. Severus fixed his coffee first, stirring in cream and sugar. Hermione had never though of him as a coffee kind of man, but didn't say anything. She reached for a cup and doctored hers in a similar manner.

"Albus will be stopping by soon. We have things to discuss, and then we shall have to go to the Burrow for an Order meeting." Severus buttered some toast as he spoke.

"Would you like me to go back to my room after brunch then?" Hermione asked, looking up from her half-eaten waffle.

"Not at all my dear. When I say 'we', I mean all three of us. You are the basis for the discussion."

"Oh. It's about yesterday then?" She looked back to her waffle, pushing a piece in the syrup.

"Partially, yes."

Silence stretched between them as they finished eating. There was no tension in the silence; it was comfortable. After a few minutes, a loud pop was heard, and then Albus Dumbledore walked into the dining room.

"Mmm, I knew I smelled something good. May I join you?" he said, walking closer. He brushed himself off as he walked, smiling.

"But of course Albus," Severus replied, conjuring a place setting for his friend, "you know you are always welcome."

"Excellent, Severus," Dumbledore returned, sitting on the Potion Master's left. He carefully placed his napkin in his lap before helping himself to a bacon sandwich. "Mmm, I always did appreciate your hospitality my friend."

The party finished their meals with small talk and pleasantries, and retired to the living room for tea. Before leaving, Hermione made sure she thanked each house elf. Then she followed Severus out.

Dumbledore took a seat in a large armchair, and judging by the way he sat in it, Hermione could tell that the professor probably claimed it a lot. Severus sat on the plush couch opposite of the headmaster, and motioned Hermione to sit beside him. He then reached over and poured the tea, asking his guests how they wanted it (to which Hermione replied three sugar). When all had tea and were relaxing in their seats, Severus started the discussion. He leaned forward to place his teacup on the low table, then sat back and crossed his legs before turning to Hermione.

"As you know, Hermione, Death Eaters know that you are connected to Potter and that you are muggleborn. They want you dead because of this." He paused a moment, and Hermione nodded her head. "But they did not come yesterday for that."

Hermione tilted her head in confusion, but other than that she seemed very calm. Severus wondered if the trauma she'd endured the previous day was the reason for the change; he expected her to question him and battle his words. But she remained silent, and so Severus continued.

"It seems that they have found out the secret that only a select few were privy to. You yourself didn't even know of it." Severus couldn't help but talk in riddles. He didn't want to say anything too blunt.

"You see, my dear," Albus picked up, continuing where Severus had started, "You are not exactly all you appear to be."

Hermione's eyebrow arched, an impeccable imitation of the Slytherin beside her.

"Do you remember me before Hogwarts?" Severus asked, trying to get Hermione to understand a bit more. Albus was just as riddling as he had been.

"No. I first met you there."

"I'm afraid not. I was a frequent visitor for the first few years you became a Granger." Severus turned his body more fully towards her, and grasped her hands between his. "You were not born a Granger, my dear."

Hermione's cool demeanor faltered, and her mouth opened slightly. But after yesterday, she was unable to do much more. Nothing would compare to losing her family. _But Severus just told you that you're adopted. _

"You're telling me that I am not the child of Rachael and Joseph Granger?" she said calmly. Severus was amazed that she wasn't in hysterics.

"That is indeed what we are saying, Ms. Granger, or should I say-"

"Albus! We need to break this gently," Severus chastised, turning to glare at him for a moment. "Hermione… you are not muggleborn. In fact, you are from one of the purest of bloods."

"Really? And that line would be…?" Hermione asked, the suspense crushing her.

"You're name, Hermione, your given name, is Soren Alexis Malfoy." Albus watched her as he spoke, knowing he was on tender ground. He didn't want to have Hermione break down; he didn't think his poor heart could take it.

"You are saying that I am Draco's relative?" she asked, pulling her hands from Severus' hold, and folding them carefully and precisely in her lap. "And that Lucius Malfoy is my…"

"Father" the elder men both said at the same time.

Hermione took a moment to process this. Her mind worked at incredible speed, and managed the information fast. Her skin was a bit pale for Severus' liking, but he knew that couldn't be helped. He had expected her to cry or scream, and the silent Hermione scared him. It reminded him of her brother. Of Lucius and Narcissa. He was surprised he hadn't noticed sooner.

"So I am a Malfoy?"

"Yes, you are." Severus reached for her hands again. "I was your assigned guardian. I took you to the Grangers, and watched you closely for the first few years. Then I checked on you occasionally in animagus form, so you wouldn't recognize me when you went to Hogwarts."

"You were the snake? The black one with silver markings," she said, looking up into the dark, fathomless eyes of Severus. "I remember seeing you once in the window before nightfall, and again by the fence in spring. You were the reason I was never afraid of snakes."

"So, I've been caught," Severus admitted, chuckling slightly.

"Severus was supposed to keep you someplace safe, so you could grow up untouched by the cruelty you would have been born into, and it was safer that he not do it himself" Dumbledore started, as the other two turned to him. He took on an apologetic aura as he continued. "We could not save Draco from such a fate, but we could you. The Malfoys cannot escape the reach of the Voldemort, and so they are forced to follow him to make things easier for themselves. When Narcissa became pregnant, they could not hide the knowledge from the Dark Lord; the swelling of her womb was too noticeable. They knew their child would have to become the Dark Lord's follower. But when they realized that she carried twins, they came to me."

Hermione sat in silence, avidly listening, yet again feeling the cool numb invading her. Severus was watching her, but she didn't feel awkward or like the object of scrutiny. He seemed almost parental to her, watching her reactions in an affectionate way. She smiled at him, reassuring the poor man that she was fine.

Albus stood and reached into his pocket. He pulled out something tiny, and held it in his palm. With a quick mutter and flick of his wand, the object engorged until it became the regular sized penseive. It floated in midair until he directed it to the center of the table. Insanely curious, even when she was thinking too much and under so much stress, Hermione leaned closer to the bowl, knowing a split-second before the jerk that she would be pulled into the memory within.

--

"Albus, what do we do? The Dark Lord knows Narcissa is due soon. He will want to see the child and start its corruption." Lucius looked as beautiful as always, but his face was filled with fear. Hermione had never seen such emotion on the classic face, and she felt a surge of sympathy for the man.

"I cannot save one child from the Dark Lord, Albus, but Voldemort doesn't know that I carry twins. Is there a way to save one of them?" Narcissa asked, gripping her husband tightly as if she would fall without his support. His arm wrapped around her as she held the opposite hand. She turned into his shoulder as the hormones made her over-emotional, drawing tears from her eyes.

"If there are two, then yes, one can be saved," Albus answered. "The second child can be taken to a foster family, to grow up as their own. There could be no ties between you though, otherwise the plan would fail."

Hermione moved closer to them, knowing from research that her presence wouldn't affect them. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Severus behind her. His being there made her feel safe, and so she returned back to the conversation.

"You mean that we could never know our child, and that it could never know us?" Lucius questioned, eyes wide.

"I'm afraid that during the first part of its life, that is so."

"So there is no way that I can ever see my baby again?" Narcissa looked down at her rounded stomach and pet it, crooning softly to the unborn residing within her.

"Not necessarily. It must hide in the light for most of the beginning, but I'm sure that around the coming of age, the child could come back to you." Albus steepled his fingers as he thought, trying to come up with better possibilities. "Excuse me a moment, I need to call Severus." He stood swiftly and strode into the adjoining room, presumably to call for the Potions Master.

"Darling, that's almost twenty years. Do we want to part from our child for so long?" Lucius wanted his child safe, but he wanted to know it, to try to love it.

"I will do anything to keep her from the Dark Lord," Narcissa replied, resolve embedded in her voice. "It's a girl Lucius. I can feel it. A girl and a boy. She would be abused if we brought her into our world. The Dark Lord could even… No. I will not have her used like that. She will be respected and cherished. I want her to know love." Tears streamed down her high cheeks, and made her sapphire eyes gleam.

"Very well, my dear. We shall give her to Albus."

"Severus informs me that he has the ability to create a potion which will disguise the child for seventeen years. It will look like the child of the foster family, but its blood will be that of a Malfoy. On its seventeenth birthday, the potion will fade out, and the original Malfoy figure will emerge."

"We will do it then. But please, make sure she goes someplace that will love her as she deserves," Narcissa said resignedly. She wanted this child for her own, but knew that she had to sacrifice her wants for her daughter.

--

Hermione felt the sharp tug and found herself back in Severus' den. She reached up to grasp the star dangling from her neck, the one her foster mother had given her for her eighth birthday.

"So, what happens now? Does Hermione Granger just fade away, to be replaced by Soren Malfoy?" she asked, looking up at Dumbledore. She still held the pendant tight, but she seemed calm.

"That is why we need to meet with the Order. We need to figure out what would be best. Your birthday is a few days away, and then the appearance of Hermione will be gone forever," Dumbledore answered. He steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them.

"Well, I… she… can't just disappear."

"You are right. There are different ways to create a plausible story," Severus replied, looking at her intently.

"We should consult the Order about how we will handle this. You of course, will be present, since it's your life that will be under discussion." Dumbledore pushed himself up from his seat and brushed the wrinkles out of his robe. "I will call the meeting in an hour. We shall meet at The Burrow, since it can accommodate us all. I shall see you there. Until then."

Dumbledore walked to the fireplace and threw in the floo, shouting "The Burrow" before he left. Hermione still clutched at her necklace, her face somewhat blanched. She turned back to Severus, and folded her hands in her lap.

"So, what are we to do until then?" she asked.

"We can talk, if you like. The hour will pass quickly then. Or if you would rather, we could go to the library. You aren't the only one who enjoys reading."

"Would you tell my why you chose the Grangers?"

"Of course my dear. I met them years ago in Muggle London. I had gotten off the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross, and was making my way out when I ran into them. I was twenty-five at the time, a few years into my teaching. I had only just come to Dumbledore that year. I bumped into Joseph on accident, and he was very nice about the incident. Rachael was sweet too, as she always was. We started talking, and they invited me to dinner at their flat. It had been a long time since I had ever been invited anywhere so nice, so I accepted the invitation, and we became friends." He smiled at the memory, then continued. "They were muggles, and didn't know of the betrayals I had made. They didn't judge me, and it was a soothing balm for my poor soul. I enjoyed that freedom."

"You sound as though you liked them a great deal," she added, releasing the pendant and resting her hands in her lap. She pulled one leg under her, and listened to Severus eagerly.

"They eventually confided in me that they wanted a child, but were unable to have one of their own. Poor Rachael was barren, though she wanted children more than anything. So when Lucius and Narcissa were forced to give you up, I naturally thought of them." Severus leaned back against the arm of the sofa, pausing in his retell.

"Mum, I mean, Rachael always did dote on me almost too much. She told me I was her 'special girl'. And she always let me do almost anything that I wanted."

"Yes, she was that type. You know, my dear, it is perfectly alright for you to still call her 'Mom'. She did raise you as her own," he said as he reached forward and placed his hand on hers.

"I know, but with this new… life, I should probably sever the ties between Hermione and Soren. Besides, if I go back to Narcissa and Lucius, won't they want me to call them 'Mom' and 'Dad'? Wouldn't it hurt them to be reminded of my old parents?" She ran her finger over the back of Severus' hand, conveying comfort. "Do I need to become Soren now, or wait until Hermione fades away?"

"I'm not sure if Lucius and Narcissa will want those titles, though I assume they would. Being reminded of your foster parents would probably hurt a little, but that's because they love you. They wanted to be the ones to raise you, remember. They didn't want to give you up."

"I know, really, I do. I appreciate that they sacrificed so much to keep me safe."

"And as for letting Hermione fade, you should know she will never be apart from you. She is a part of you. Soren is a different name, and you will have a different appearance, but you are one and the same." Severus tilted her chin up when she would have looked down, forcing her to look into his eyes as he spoke. "This doesn't change _who_ you are."

"Severus? What if I can't figure out _who_ I am? This identity change confuses me." Tears shone in her eyes, though she looked at him on her own. Severus removed his hand from her chin, lowering it back into its original place on hers.

"How so?"

"Malfoys act different than Grangers. They're sophisticated almost to the point of snobbery. They are graceful, beautiful, and they have the world at their feet. Compared to that, I am plain and awkward. How can I fit in there? Do I change my entire demeanor to become them?"

"My dear, you worry too much. You are neither plain nor awkward. How you can think so is beyond me. You have your own charm, and do not need to change. If you adapt to the Malfoy fashion, then you are simply incorporating their better attributes into your own style. Stop fretting now, you will be fine." Severus patted her hand, and made to stand. He walked over to the mantle and remained there with his back to Soren.

"Severus, one more question."

"Yes?" He remained turned away from her.

"Why are you suddenly so nice to me? At Hogwarts you hated me." She started to stand, but Severus put a hand out, motioning her to remain seated.

"I could never hate you, Darling. I just couldn't let you receive any special treatment, or you might have remembered me. You had to dislike me for this charade to continue. But it hurt, especially putting you on the spot for knowing every answer. Secretly, I was very proud of you, you know. And your appearance, I swear it nearly killed me to say those nasty things about you. The look on your face… I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me." He reached for a box on the mantle, then strode back to her. Perching on the coffee table, he brought the box to rest on his knee. It was a slender jewelry box, and Hermione wondered what he was doing with it.

"I bought this for your birthday, but find I cannot wait that long. Consider it a present for all the birthdays I've missed." He opened the box and held it out for her inspection. Sitting on a bed of white satin was a silver chain bracelet. The links were medium sized and near the clasp dangled a heart charm. Eight pieces of silver rested under the chain, and Sierra looked up, questioning.

"They are charms. But you can transfigure them into anything you want, anytime. The heart is the only permanent one. You can enlarge the inscription with a simple _Engorgio_."

"It would be nice to have a wand," Hermione said, remembering the splinters that hers had become. Severus cursed himself for forgetting, and passed her his.

Soren touched the charm and spoke the incantation, and the charm grew until she could make out the wording.

_To my goddaughter on her seventeenth, _

_with love, always,_

_Severus._

She wanted to cry as the charm returned to its normal size. She looked back at Severus and mouthed 'goddaughter' before launching herself at him for a fierce hug. He was surprised at first, but returned the embrace just as strongly. They stayed there until Severus regained his senses and remembered the Order meeting they were late for.

--

**So, are we liking the story so far? Review and tell me your thoughts. You know you want to! And I hope that you are enjoying the story. Until next time,**

**-Arciere**


	4. A meeting with the Order

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken so long for the update. I'm trying to juggle two jobs, and it's not working out so hot. But I will be more available come Friday, so that's something to look forward to, right? Anyway, hope you all aren't too angry at my for taking my sweet time, and also that you enjoy the latest installment. Things are about to get interesting... (Not like they weren't, right?? RIGHT??) lol.**

**Oh, again, I give much thanks, praise, and kudos to Muhnemma. She totally rocks my American socks. And now, onward to the fourth chapter of 'Tear you Apart'.**

_Disclaimer: (which I have previously forgotten) I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters that you recognize. I do, however, own Aislynn. Ha! I'm not making any profit off of this story, otherwise I would have updates out the wazoo. Etc... and all that other nonsense. Now, get on with the story._

A meeting with the Order

"Albus, has there been an update on the Grangers? What are we dealing with?"

"Where is Hermione?"

"Did they get her?"

"Did we catch the Deatheaters responsible?"

"Silence, please. We will come to questions when all are assembled," answered Albus Dumbledore, effectively quieting the room. The members seemed reluctant to stop their questioning, but respected the elder member enough to hold their tongues. Only Molly Weasley seemed brave enough to break the intense silence.

"Albus, shouldn't she be here by now?" she asked, causing every eye to turn to her.

"She will be here shortly Molly. Be patient. Severus has her; she is safe," he answered.

Molly made like she wanted to combat that, but a warning from her husband kept her quiet. She crossed her arms and waited, biting her tongue and withholding the quick retort that waited there. She didn't agree with Hermione staying with Severus. He had never been her favorite, and Molly always thought that the safest place for a child was under a mother's wing. Snape was male, had no children, and probably didn't even know how to take care of a young lady, let alone Hermione Granger.

A moment later and green flames shot out of the fireplace, announcing an arrival. Severus and Hermione stepped out gracefully, brushing the soot off of themselves. Severus had missed a spot on his left shoulder, and Hermione reached up to brush it off for him. He gave her a pleased smile that surprised Molly; she'd never seen Severus Snape smile at anyone. The entire Order watched the affectionate gesture, and -excluding Albus- came to the conclusion that Severus had gone completely mad. The conclusion was reinforced when Severus dusted Hermione's back. Upon noticing that the Order was watching, a smirk replaced the smile, and he led Hermione to the two empty chairs nearest Dumbledore.

"We can now begin," Dumbledore stated, eyes twinkling at Hermione. "As you are all aware, there was an attack on the Grangers. Arthur, you led the team to their home, what did you find?"

Arthur Weasley folded his hands and answered, " We immediately found the Dark Mark over the cottage. Inside, we found Rachael and Joseph in the den, and they were without a pulse. Rachael was hit with _Avada Kedavra_, a blessing, I'm sure." He paused, looking at Hermione as if asking if he should continue. Though teary-eyed, she nodded. "Joseph, unfortunately, was not as lucky. An investigation proved he had been put under the Cruciatus several times before the killing curse. The rooms had all been searched, leaving the cottage in overall disarray. We aren't sure if they found what they were looking for."

Hermione squinted, trying to remember, as Arthur sat down. As though aware of her struggles, Severus put an arm around her, and Albus waited for her to speak. "They didn't find it. I watched them come out, and they were… arguing." She pressed her hands to her temples, forcing herself to remember. "One hit the other, but they knew their time was up, and couldn't remain any longer. The taller one shot the mark out just before they apparated away."

The Order looked at her, some questioning the validity of her statement. She had been in shock, and was prone to remembering things incorrectly. No one said anything, however. Dumbledore felt that she was right, and didn't discredit her.

"I believe they were looking for me," she said, looking up at the members. She gazed into every pair of eyes before continuing, "one said something like 'she isn't here', I remember. That was why he got smacked."

Molly stood fast enough to knock over her chair, loudly asking, "why would they be looking for her Albus? Sure, she is friends with Harry, but they wouldn't be seeking her outright would they?"

"I don't believe they were after her for her connection to Harry," Dumbledore replied.

At that moment, Harry and Ron burst into the room, both shouting loudly. "It has to be Professor," Harry demanded, slamming both hands on the end of the table.

"Boys! What did I say about eavesdropping? Out! This is Order business." Molly started ushering them out, both boys fighting and protesting.

"Molly, let them be. They deserve to be here," Severus said in his voice of poison. It froze Molly in place.

"They are not of age Severus."

"Neither is Hermione."

"But it's her parents. She has a right-" Molly objected.

"As do they. Severus is right Molly. Let them join." With Dumbledore's words, Molly gave up, and righted her chair to sit. Harry and Ron grabbed chairs and sat at the opposite end of the table from Albus, being the only place left. They nodded thanks as the meeting continued.

"Now, we were saying…"

"I don't see why the Deatheaters would come after Hermione besides being friends with me. It's not like we've kept it secret that she's the smart one," Harry said, looking around.

"It is probable Albus," Remus Lupin agreed. "They could hold her hostage, or even simply kill her off." A look from Severus and Hermione made him apologize for his bluntness, but they all knew it was true.

"It would cripple them. Or perhaps make Harry trade himself for her. You know he would," Tonks added. She laced her fingers with Remus before continuing. "Harry is prone to such actions."

"This is true. But that is not the reason. Severus and I have found out that the Deatheaters discovered a secret. They know Hermione's real importance –not that you weren't important, but you understand."

"You see, the Dark Lord was informed of Hermione's true identity," Severus finished, seeing that Dumbledore was having a hard time coming up with the right words. The Order seemed to let out a collective gasp, confused as to the meaning behind Severus Snape's words. "They know that she is a Death Eater's daughter."

"WHAT?!" Molly, Harry, and Ron screamed collectively, jumping to their feet. The others were equally surprised, but managed to control themselves a little better. Tonks gasped and reached for Remus, and the other Weasleys looked at Hermione with pity in their eyes. Fred and George tried to hide disgust from their faces, but didn't manage to succeed. Hermione looked down at her lap to keep from seeing the reactions of those around her. Severus pulled her closer to comfort her, and she was grateful for his consolation. She nestled in to hide from the Order.

"There is nothing wrong with her, so you can all calm down. She is still the same person!" Severus said, his voice low yet commanding. Silence reigned as he continued, "You should all be ashamed. She has always been faithful to this Order and to Harry, and here you look at her like she is filth. I will not have it. Leave if this distresses you too much."

Dumbledore did not challenge him, and the others, mostly with guilty looks on their faces, settled down. Ron's face was still red, and Harry's eyes were flashing with anger, but they kept silent. Molly looked like she wanted to explode, but she managed to keep herself under some semblance of control.

"Hermione can't be a… a Death Eater," she stated.

"What makes you think that being the daughter of one automatically assures I'm evil?" Hermione asked, looking up at Mrs. Weasley. A mix of hurt and anger flowed through her, though she kept it under a tight leash.

"It doesn't matter whether you agree that she is or is not. We have a problem that we need to work out regardless," Severus reminded them. "Thursday, Hermione will change. She will no longer be Hermione Jane Granger, but a completely different person. Her appearance will change with her name."

"Why won't you tell us who her parents are Albus?" Molly asked, noticing that both he and Severus had been dodging the topic.

"Her parents aren't relevant, Molly," Severus hissed icily. "The fewer people that know, the better."

Molly would have battled Severus, but a sharp look from the Headmaster silenced her. She reluctantly backed down, letting the conversation move on. The others were content not knowing after watching Albus' reaction.

"I still don't understand how the Dark Lord found out about this. Surely not from the Death Eaters themselves. They worked hard for her safety, and aren't stupid. They would never let a secret like that slip," Kingsley Shacklebolt said in a rich tone. His fingers were steepled on the table, and he looked up suddenly with golden eyes. He had remained silent during the meeting, but now spoke up; "who else knew?"

"Severus and myself, besides her parents," Dumbledore answered, "the secret was easier kept with fewer people."

"Who delivered me?" Hermione asked. "A Healer, yes?"

"I hadn't though about that."

"The Dark Lord or his minions must have caught them and forced them to talk, unless they came willingly," Lupin ventured.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that he _knows_. Now, what are we going to do about it? What happens when Hermione changes appearance?" Severus was becoming impatient, and it showed in his tone. Hermione reached for his hand, and squeezed it for comfort. He turned to her, and she smiled, effectively calming him down.

"Are we certain that the Death Eaters know who she is? Perhaps they know only that she is the child of a betrayer," Kingsley asked, tone still rich and calm. He seemed to be the only one in that state, the others in varying states of shock and surprise.

"You make an excellent point. We should watch and see if they have been harmed. Perhaps we can gain audience with Narcissa or one of their friends." Dumbledore considered the matter, and looked to Severus. The dark headed man turned to Hermione before nodding in acceptance.

"Now, back to the main question. How do we explain Hermione's disappearance, and the sudden manifestation of a new person?" Albus asked, trying to bring the group back on track. They seemed reluctant, but faced with a challenge they eagerly came back.

"Death is a possibility," Remus interjected, giving Hermione an apologetic glance. "Easily explained and done."

"Or she could depart to another country to live with relatives, since her parents are dead," added Arthur, also giving Hermione a look. She was getting annoyed with how they talked about her parents and looked at her like that, but left it alone.

"But they would look for her. Is that a good idea?" Everyone turned to Tonks, who was currently sporting a blue fauxhawk and purple eyes.

"No one would expect her to leave Harry and Ron, so that wouldn't easily be bought into," George agreed.

"And we all know that she wouldn't part from them willingly," added his twin, Fred.

"Perhaps that is an angle we could use. No one would expect her to leave them." The member that had spoken was one that she'd never met before. She was a willowy woman, a little older than the twins, but younger than Tonks. Her hair was midnight black, falling in waves to her lower back, and her black eyes were expressive as she talked. She reminded her of Severus. "We could use that when she goes back to Hogwarts. She shouldn't associate with Harry or Ron like she normally does. That would throw them off."

"I think that our best bet for explanation is death, and you are right Aislynn, that would be a good cover," Dumbledore decreed as he steepled his fingers. Hermione wanted to combat the ruling, but saw sense.

"What?! You want to tear her away from us?" Ron yelled, face reddening as he stood. Harry followed close on his heels.

"We can't let the Death Eaters suspect her. They will wonder about the new student."

"But we need her! She's got to help me take down Voldemort!" Harry argued, spitting the name that made half of the Order cringe. "You can't just take her away!"

"Yes he can Harry," Hermione said, standing. "You don't need me like you think you do, and it really is for the best. I will miss you both terribly, but there's more at stake here than us. What about my parents? They sacrificed so much to keep me from the darkness. Do I repay them by giving their betrayal away? How do you think Voldemort will respond? I have to do this Harry." Hermione looked at him, pleading with her eyes for him to understand. "It's the only way."

Reluctantly Harry agreed, though he didn't want to. Ron's mouth dropped and he gazed at Harry, blatantly accusing him of being daft. Harry sat down, and pulled his friend after him.

"I think we all understand. Hermione will have an unfortunate death, which will be mourned, and will not be allowed contact with Harry or Ron until start of term. They will not treat her like they did Hermione. Now, how do we explain her new appearance?"

"She was staying with me," Aislynn suggested. "I will be moving here permanently, and no one will question me enrolling my goddaughter into Hogwarts."

"An excellent idea Aislynn," Dumbledore agreed.

"I could move in with my brother, and no one would question that either," she added, looking at Severus. Once Hermione made the connection, her eyes widened in shock. Aislynn smiled in return, and sent Hermione a small, feminine wave.

"An excellent idea. Severus, you will of course oblige?"

"Always. Snape Manor is a much hers as it is mine."

"The rest of the details shouldn't be discussed here. It's easy to let something slip," Dumbledore concluded, and started making the motions to adjourn the meeting.

"Wait. You are going to let them take her and keep us uninformed about what's going on?" Molly asked, her voice shaking in poorly concealed anger. "The Order should have no secrets Albus."

"Some things are better kept in small parties Molly," Severus answered, fixing an unsettling glare on her. She fell back a step, but held her ground.

"As much as I dislike not being told about this… lie, I would like to know what we are doing to recover."

"It wasn't any of your concern Molly. There was no lie." Severus thundered, rising in a moment.

"Who are you to determine that Severus? I watched over her like she was my own, only to find that she isn't who we were all led to believe. I've cared for a snake!" As soon as the words fell from her lips, she instantly regretted them. Her hands tried to put the words back, but it was too late.

"Is that what I am Mrs. Weasley? A snake? Are you really so prejudiced against my parents that you would accuse me of that? You don't know them. You have no right to say anything like that. They are twice the parent you are, so don't you judge them!" Hermione reeled, anger and hurt coursing through her as she fled to the fireplace. Grabbing the powder, she threw them at the flames, and stepped in shouting for Snape Manor.

"I didn't mean-"

"I hope you are now satisfied," Severus cut in, stalking over to the flames before following his goddaughter.

"How could she say something like that Mum?" Ron asked, taking his mother's side. "She sided with the Death Eaters for Merlin's sake."

Harry's mouth still hung open, and he almost regretted the thoughts running through his mind. _Maybe it won't be so difficult treating her like one of them._

"I believe this meeting is adjourned now," Albus said, sadness radiating in his voice. He turned away from the table where the Order sat, stunned in silence.

"Albus?" Aislynn was beside him in a moment, standing close so she could whisper. "Narcissa wants her child back, but that cannot happen until after the Dark Lord loses power. She can still meet Soren, though? Lucius wants to see her too. They've been waiting so long."

"If you were to visit them, and she came along, I am sure that would be fine, yes."

"If we claim that Soren's parents were Narcissa's distant cousins, do you think the Dark Lord would be suspicious?" she continued, gazing up at the older wizard.

"No, it would be a good cover. But perhaps you should take her out of the country after her birthday, until school starts. That would add plausibility."

"Of course Albus. Consider her safe with Severus and I."

"I do," he replied, before he was forced to turn to the other wizards and witches calling for him.

Aislynn didn't bother flooing. She'd Apparated into Snape Manor enough to simply think of the den and arrive there. After a moment of disorientation she noticed her brother consoling the poor girl. Hermione was nestled into his chest as he held her, letting her calm down. He acknowledged Aislynn with a nod before returning to dote on his goddaughter. The elder woman tentatively stepped towards the two, but didn't want to intrude. Sensing the witch, Hermione gripped her self-control, and turned to face her.

"I am truly sorry about what happened earlier. Molly had no right," the woman said, perching on the coffee table in front of Hermione. "But that was her mistake, and she shall suffer for it. Now, how would you like to accompany me out of England for a holiday?" Hermione nodded in agreement, but looked to her godfather. "Of course, Severus will be coming too," Aislynn added.

"I love how you just nominate me for these things," Severus complained half-heartedly. Hermione smiled in return, and leaned up. Rubbing the tears away somewhat forcefully, she sat up with confident poise that she didn't really feel. Severus and Aislynn both noticed the Malfoy quality emerging. Thursday was only two days away, and the inner qualities were already starting to appear. Hermione sat straighter, in a dignified sort of way.

"Where would you like to go darling?" Aislynn's voice was musical with amusement as she asked.

"I've always wanted to go to Italy. Could we perhaps?" Hermione answered, looking at her godparents.

"Of course! I have a villa there, in Milan. Oh, I would love to take you out and show you the fashion capital, and we could go shopping! I've always wanted a daughter to spoil. Oh Severus, just like old times, yes?" She smiled, and Hermione was determined that Aislynn was part veela. It was such a pleasant feeling when she smiled, and her laughter was music.

"You mean when you turned me into your project? I swear sometimes I think I know enough about women's fashion to be considered gay."

"I wondered about that this morning. When you pulled out the scarf and beret. I seriously thought perhaps…" Hermione laughed with Aislynn, both overflowing with mirth. It was as if the Order meeting had been forgotten, and Hermione silently thanked the two beside her.

"He put those on you did he. Severus, I admire your taste. Soren, you chose the rest of the outfit though, yes?" Hermione nodded. "I do not think I have much to teach you then. Very well chosen."

"Hermione, love, you will have to excuse her. Mother created this monster when she took her on Holiday there when she was twelve. She came back with an artistic perspective and the fashion sense of a designer."

"Oh Severus, it wasn't that bad." She took Hermione's hand soberly, "I do hope you will enjoy this. You deserve some fun after all this mess."

Hermione smiled, and thanked her. They stayed up late talking about the trip and making plans, but around eleven Hermione found her body cumbersome, and had to force her eyes open. Severus noticed her lack of conscious and sent her to bed with mock authority; "you need to get to bed little one. It's much too late for you to still be up." She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek before giving Aislynn a hug and heading to her room for a well-deserved night of sleep.


	5. The creation of a rift

**A/N: I would just like to take the time to thank all of my faithful readers, and especially those who leave me reviews (they make me happy). You all are greatly appreciated, and I hope that I keep the interest up. Again, many thanks to Muhnemma, my amazing beta, who always tells me what I need to make my story better. So, cheers to the newest chapter, right? Enjoy!**

_The disclaimer that I am apparently supposed to have, but neglected in several chapters: I don't own Harry Potter. The characters from that book are not mine, and I do not make any money off of my using them. etc..._

The creation of a rift

"Hermione, darling?" Aislynn's melodic voice successfully roused the girl from sleep. "Get up sleepy, we have some things to do today."

Hermione was tempted to roll over and feign sleep, but fought the urge. Her godmother looked down at her expectantly, and Hermione obliged her by rising. As she walked to the bathroom, Aislynn spoke.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, so I thought today you would like to spend some time with Harry and Ron before you had to be separated. I've arranged a day at Diagon Alley, and then perhaps you wouldn't mind me taking you all to a muggle theme park?"

Hermione was too incoherent to respond with more than an 'mmm', which Aislynn took as a yes.

"Alright dear, come downstairs when you're ready and we'll eat."

Hermione proceeded to shower before getting dressed. She found a cute skirt she would have loved to try, but reminded herself that they were going somewhere where skirts probably wouldn't be a good idea. Instead she donned a pair of dark jeans and a hunter green tee with some abstract design. A pair of trainers completed the look. She walked back to the bathroom to sweep her hair into a high ponytail, and applied some eyeliner and gloss before announcing herself decent.

Breakfast was simple. Hermione buttered toast to go with scrambled eggs, which seemed to be a common favorite; both Snapes ate the same. A glass of orange juice complemented the meal, and soon Hermione was ready to spend her last day with her best friends.

"Severus, are you coming with us?" Hermione asked conversationally as she leaned back and opened a copy of the Prophet.

"I'm not sure I'm up to fetching them at The Burrow, but perhaps I may find myself on one of the roller-coasters beside you." He looked up from his copy and winked at her. She smiled at him in return.

"Molly would probably hex you for patronizing her last night, so I think steering clear is a good idea." Aislynn looked at her brother lovingly before patting his hand. "But I would absolutely _love_ seeing your face when you ride a roller-coaster. Perhaps I should bring a camera." She shared a conspirical smile with Hermione.

"Ha ha, my darling sister, you are so very humorous," he returned, his tone dry.

--

Hermione found nothing interesting in the Prophet, and was ready to leave when Aislynn asked. They flooed to The Burrow, where they met the twins laughing while tickling Ginny. As soon as the boys noticed Hermione, they stopped their sister's torture, and commenced looking at Hermione like she was dirt.

"Oi, what business have you lot got here?" asked one.

"Yea, you made it quite plain you wanted nothing to do with Mum-"

"Said the Death Eaters was better parents, ha! You ain't wanted here Hermi- I mean, Miss Almighty Death Eater."

"Shut up Fred, you know she didn't mean that. She was hurt, and people say things-"

"Keep out of this Ginny. Up to your room."

"You don't boss me George!"

"Up to your room Gin, before we're forced to carry you!" Fred threatened.

"Fine! But Hermione, when you change, remember I was never against you," she answered, sending the other girl an apologetic smile. "You two have no say in who I am friends with. So don't even try!" she shot at the twins. Hermione heard every stomp up the rickety staircase, and the final slam of the door.

"We came for Harry and Ron, thank you. If you would kindly fetch them, I would be very thankful," Aislynn stepped in front of Hermione as she spoke, shielding the girl from the glares of the twins.

"Harry and Ron are out. So you can leave now."

Hermione had never known the twins to be so malicious. They had always made her laugh, even though she pretended to scold their antics. She'd secretly held more fondness for them than any of the other male Weasleys.

"I do not appreciate liars. You and I both know they are upstairs. I can feel them. You can call them or we will go to them." Aislynn's voice was low and icy with anger. Her eyes were on fire, and to the boys, her hair flew around her like snakes as she fisted her hands at her sides. The phantasm succeeded in frightening the boys enough to get Harry and Ron. A few moments later the boys trudged down the stairs.

"Oh, Harry, Ron! Your brothers were absolutely horrible. What's gotten into them?" Hermione asked as she started towards them, he arms outstretched.

"What do you mean Hermione? They were justified. Don't you remember what you said last night?" Ron answered, motioning for her to stay back. Harry kept his eyes down. "You chose your side."

"What? I didn't choose this."

"You want the Death Eaters, fine. Don't come crawling back here," Ron practically spat, glaring at her.

"I didn't mean-"

"We don't give a damn what you meant. You chose them. Now, leave."

"Ron, that's not fair-" Harry started.

"You heard her! You was there Harry! She chose to be with the 'Secret Order' with Snape and her," Ron interrupted, pointing at Aislynn. "She chose parents she doesn't even know over us mate."

"She had to Ron," Harry shot back, trying in vain to change the red-head's mind about the situation.

"Mate, she said Mum was a bad parent! You know she cried all night about that."

"She called me a snake!" Hermione yelled, wanting to strike Ron. Aislynn held her back, albeit halfheartedly. "And she insulted Severus too!"

"Death Eaters are snakes Hermione. You know that!" By this time, Ron's face had turned a sickly shade of red. "Draco's been a right bastard to us, and you should know! How many times he call you a mudblood, eh? And his dad's no better! He gave Gin the diary! He was there in the Department of Mysteries, hexing every Order member he could! And what about Bellatrix? She killed Sirius! Cursed him into that mirror, and laughed about it."

"Yea, Malfoy is a bastard, but my parents are controlled by Voldemort! How would you act if he had you? If he threatened your family, wouldn't you do anything to keep them safe?"

Hermione was still trying to get at Ron, but Aislynn kept her. Harry looked like he didn't know whom to trust. Hermione's arguments made so much sense, but Ron was his mate, and had decent arguments himself. Ron knew better than to hit a girl, but he desperately wanted to shake or smack some sense into the girl before him. She was obviously daft.

"We didn't come here to argue," Aislynn interrupted. "We wanted to invite you to a day out before Hermione's birthday, but if you are obliged to decline, then we shall take our leave."

"I'm certainly not going anywhere with her," Ron answered. "Harry?" Ron turned to him expectantly.

"I… I think its best that I don't. I'm sorry Hermione, but its better this way." Harry looked very sorry, but Hermione couldn't find it in her to forgive him.

"I… understand Harry. Goodbye then."

Hermione turned to Aislynn with tears in her eyes, but they went unshed. Together they walked back into the fireplace and to their home.

--

"Where is the rest of the Trio?" Severus asked sarcastically, looking up from his book. He sat in the armchair across from the fireplace, lounging back with his long legs crossed.

"They aren't coming," Hermione answered, grief consuming her tone. She strode quickly to Severus and swept him into a tight hug, hiding her face in his black robes.

"Still sore over last night are they? I would think Potter wouldn't let that bother him so much." Severus held Hermione to him, letting her cry. She'd already been through so much, losing her foster parents, and now she'd lost her best friends in the completely wrong way.

"We can still go out if you feel like it darling," Aislynn suggested. "Just us three."

Severus looked up and shook his head, as Hermione answered, "I'd rather not, thank you."

"Well my dear, tomorrow we will leave for Italy, and I'm sure it will be good for us all. A holiday away is always nice." Aislynn's sweet and cheery demeanor was well intentioned, but not helping Hermione any. Severus noticed, and politely motioned for Aislynn to go elsewhere. She obliged, feeling helpless. She wanted to cheer the child up, but found her powers weren't working.

Severus was more suited to dark passions, and knew that Hermione just needed some time. Quiet comfort was more to her taste. He allowed her to cling to him a little longer. "Hermione, love, perhaps I could show you to the Library?" he asked, knowing that books could comfort her better than anyone could.

She looked up at him and answered, "I would like that." She proceeded to get off him and wait until he led her up the stairs. She kept watch, memorizing the way. He stopped at a door six down from that to her bedroom, and asked her to close her eyes. She did, and kept them shut as he steered her into place.

"Open them now," he commanded, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes beheld the largest home library she'd ever seen. Shelves covered the walls floor to ceiling, with long ladders leading up to the top. At the end across from her, a large fireplace roared with a sofa and two armchairs in front of it. Above, the ceiling was painted with stars and fantasy, alive with motion. Dragons chased one another, witches cast spells and werewolves ran howling at the moon in the center. Phoenixes sang and she watched a sphinx lay her head on her paws.

There was one alcove alone in the corner that was without books. It was a spherical peninsula with windows facing out and cushioned benches under the large panes. Hermione imagined pulling a book out and setting in on her knees as she lounged there reading.

"Oh, Severus…" She turned and hugged him hard before asking, "may I?"

"Of course you may, this is my gift to you."

"Severus… You couldn't possibly mean-"

"Full access. This is your library as much as it is mine. Now go, make use of it."

She needed no further prompting. She found every title she'd ever wanted, and within moments had a stack of four that she carried over to the window seats. She lounged there, and took the first book into hand.

By dinner, she'd read almost all of them. She'd always been a fast reader, but her experience tonight had been totally different. Hermione had heard of photographic memories, but had never believed in them until now. She resolved to ask Severus about the new development.

"Malfoys have always had photographic memories. It comes with being pureblood I suppose. I have one, as does Ais."

"But why am I just now getting it?" she pondered, spearing steak onto her fork after taking a bite of a very satisfying dinner roll.

"Your Malfoy traits are appearing. Remember, you will be seventeen in a matter of hours," Severus reminded.

"I know, but it would have been nice to have before! I could have learned things even faster, studied more subjects…"

"My dear, you do not go for lack of studying." Severus looked up as he spoke, smiling at her. She returned the sentiment, tucking into her dinner.

"Indeed, my dear, you need to enjoy some of the better aspects of being feminine. I simply cannot wait until I get you into Milan." Aislynn said. She continued chatting about the fashions she wanted to try on Hermione and what colors would look best against her skin. Hermione shared a 'what is she on about?' smile with Severus, who smirked back.

**Alright, I know that the library incident is rather 'Beauty and the Beast', but I love that movie, and you know that both Severus and Hermione share a love for books. It was perfect! And I also realize that Ron has some rather atrocious grammar, but I swear, I did it on purpose. He just seems the type who's English goes to hell when he's mad, you know? **

**Now, about some future ideas... grins evilly The Malfoy meeting is coming up, and I know you can't wait for Soren to emerge. I'm also entertaining some ideas about incidents in Milan, like the very long awaited meeting with Blaise, but also some moments of closeness for Draco and Soren... And then, there is also what I'm going to do about them returning to school... Oh! And you all know that the Dark Lord will make it even more fun. Yes, this should be getting interesting.**

**So, review, read, and prepare yourself. **

**-Arciere**


	6. Unexpected birthday presents

**A/N: Here it is, ladys and gentlemen (?), what you've all been waiting for... (Well, part of what you've been waiting for, at any rate) Again, thanks to all for continuing to read and review. Muhnemma has been (as always) fantastic and helped me get this ready for you. I hope I have met, or exceeded, expectations.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, I just twist them to suit my liking. I do this free, because I cannot be paid, though I work like a house elf. _

Unexpected birthday presents

Hermione woke on her own. The sun was only just starting to slit across her sheet-covered form, but it reached her eyes and roused her from her dreams. She couldn't remember whether they'd been good or bad, but decided not to worry about them. Instead she stretched her arms above her head and enjoyed the sun. She turned to her clock to see it was almost seven, and decided on an early shower.

When she opened the door to the bathroom, she debated on turning on the light. The idea of a shower in the dark was appealing. Hermione felt her way to the stall, and turned the water on as hot as she could stand it. It was interesting trying to figure out what was soap or shampoo, but she managed. She stepped out and grabbed a fluffy towel, then shuffled to her closet.

The closet seemed different then she remembered. The layout was completely foreign. She found mini skirts and tops that seemed to be made of ribbons, and even some shoes that she knew she'd never be able to walk in without falling. The lingerie was scanty lace and silk, cut in ways she'd would never have imagined wearing before. But she decided to be adventurous. She pulled black boy shorts out with a matching bra, and pranced over to the large mirror. As soon as she looked up she fainted.

--

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Aislynn called, opening her door. "Hermione? Darling?" She found the bed empty, and upon inspection, the bathroom as well. She knocked on the closet, but received no answer. "Hermione!" Silence. She tried the door, but it was locked from the inside. A simple "_alohomora_," and the door opened. Aislynn rushed inside to find a girl lying on the floor in her knickers. "Soren?"

The girl had silvery blonde hair to her waist, and was naturally straight with a hint of curl. Her body was willowy, a little taller than Hermione's 5'6, and very small with curvy hips. She looked angelic in her unconscious state, her form graceful and benevolent. Aislynn almost didn't want to touch her, afraid that her sins would mar the goodness of this child. But the girl's mouth edged with a hint of cruelty almost, and when her eyes opened, silver fire blazed at Aislynn.

"Soren?" Aislynn asked again, drawing back slightly.

Soren's eyes focused and the flames receded almost apologetically. The girl lifted her hand to her head and forced herself up. "Aislynn, what… what happened?" She looked up and saw her reflection, but didn't faint this time. She pressed her hands to her face, her waist, as if asking her reflection if it was lying.

"Is this me?" she asked, almost dumbly, trying to come to terms with her new figure. She moved closer to the mirror to examine her eyes. They were molten silver, shining like lightning. Looking closer she noticed black slits embedded in the silver that she found intriguing. Then she stood and stared at her slender body.

Aislynn watched the girl's curious demeanor, and almost laughed. She didn't understand why she'd been so afraid of those eyes when Soren had first woken up, and let the memory slide.

"Oh my, I'm the female Draco!" Soren exclaimed, turning about. "Only I'm not so bloody pale. At least I look healthy, even with snow white skin." She turned to look at Aislynn, and her eyes were warm with affection. Aislynn immediately adored the young woman in front of her.

"Well darling, you better get dressed before Severus wonders what's keeping us and finds you in your knickers –which I might add, are very adorable on you-."

"Aren't they? I would never wear something like this before, but they're so cute. Would you mind telling Severus that I may be a little late, and for him to tuck in without me? I want to browse my closet." Soren gave Aislynn a look that far surpassed cliché 'puppy dog eyes' and Aislynn couldn't find it in her to say no.

"Severus will never be known as the snarky potions master ever again after someone catches him with you. You'll have that man wrapped around your little finger," Aislynn said in answer. She gracefully exited to let Soren get used to her new body.

--

"Aislynn, I swear it's taken her at least an hour longer than it did her first day here. Surely she's familiar with her closet by now," Severus complained as he paced in the dining room. He refused to eat without his goddaughter. Aislynn had already eaten her breakfast and was currently reading the Prophet.

"Brother dear, you know girls have such a hard time deciding what they want to wear." She'd decided not to mention that Soren had fully emerged and that she was taking time to experiment. The look on Severus' face when he saw her would be priceless.

"It shouldn't take more than three bloody hours!" he ranted.

At that time Soren appeared behind him, dressed in a cerulean shirt that hugged her body, and flaring white skirt with matching blue trim that reached just above her knees. She'd chosen a pair of silver sandals with small heels to go with the outfit, and added silver hoops to her ears. They shone when her loose hair moved as she walked.

Aislynn motioned for Severus to turn around.

He came face to face with an angel. Standing with a dazed expression, he looked like he might mirror Soren and faint. The girl walked to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, and it took him a few moments to respond. When he did, it was fierce.

"Soren? This is you?" he asked, stepping back but retaining her hand. He held her left one, and found the charm bracelet resting there. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you," she answered, twirling a bit.

"I wouldn't eat without you. So please, sit so my stomach can stop screaming at me."

Soren laughed, and Severus thought it sounded like bells, a sweet harmony. She was a Malfoy, no doubt. He escorted her to her seat, and they both took their breakfasts.

"Listen to this," Aislynn said while the others ate. "'Rachael and Joseph Granger were found dead in their cottage Tuesday, both seemingly hit by the Killing Curse. The Dark Mark hung in the air over their home, confirming that Deatheaters were behind the homicide. Their daughter, Hermione Granger, friend to Harry Potter, has yet to be found. There was no trace of her at the home. Some suspect that she was taken by the Deatheaters and will be used to acquire The Boy Who Lived, and others believe that she committed suicide in the woods surrounding her home. A search has begun for her body, and the Ministry awaits a ransom note."

Soren's fork fell from her hand and clattered noisily on her plate. Severus' had paused on its way to his mouth, but he hadn't dropped his yet. The adults turned to Soren to watch her reaction.

"Well… at least they don't think I did it," she said, picking her fork up and placing the speared waffle in her mouth. "And they gave us an easy answer to our problems. Hermione… committed suicide in the woods."

"Now dear, are you sure-"

"Yes Severus. Easier on everyone, huh? We can have a silent funeral or something, and that will be done. No more Hermione Granger."

"You know that's not true," Severus insisted. "You make it sound like you were a burden to be forgotten. Remember love, you are still Hermione Granger."

"I know I am," Soren acknowledged, looking down as tears pooled in her eyes. "But did you hear what they said? There was so little about them. They died. Who cares? Why didn't their death matter any more than that? They sound so worried about me, but they didn't give a rat's arse about them."

"Now, now. We know that the writers are compassionless bastards." Severus joked, trying to take the sadness from her eyes. It was breaking his heart. "It would be completely strange for them to actually _care_. They're only concerned with Hermione because she was with Saint Potter." Severus smiled when Soren laughed quietly. "Now, remember that we're headed for Milan soon. Do you have anything you want to take with you?"

"No, I'm ready whenever you are." Aislynn had informed her the previous night that she needn't pack because they would be buying everything they needed there.

"We need to stop by Gringotts before we leave, but we'll get you a new wand in wizarding Milan," Severus said as he stood. He stalked to the fireplace and threw in the floo. "After you darling."

She arrived in the Leaky Caldron, and waited until Severus and Aislynn stood beside her. Some of the customers looked at her funny, but she didn't pay them any mind, instead following her godfather. He led them to the back and tapped the bricks with his wand.

Diagon Alley was busy with a flurry of activity. People dashed everywhere, which Hermione though odd for mid June. One woman ran into her, and didn't even bother apologizing. Severus led them through the madness, and Soren was happy to reach Gringotts, where it wasn't so crazy. They only had to wait a moment before the goblin called for the next customer. The party of three walked up to the teller.

"We need to visit a vault please," Severus said, handing the goblin a fine silver key. The goblin took it and examined it closely before handing back and calling for another goblin.

"Ruahk will take you to your vault," the goblin said. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, a moment please?" Severus answered. He turned to Aislynn and nodded. She acknowledged and pulled Soren aside. "I need you to take the funds from these accounts, they're muggle mind you," he pulled several papers from his robes, "and place them into this vault," he said, motioning to the key the goblin Ruahk held. "I would appreciate it if you would keep it quiet though."

The goblin looked through the papers and nodded. "It will be done with confidentiality."

Severus bowed in agreement, and moved to where Aislynn and Soren were standing. Soren looked like she wanted to question Severus, but withheld her tongue. Instead she followed Ruahk down to the cart.

"Vault 8, Miss Malfoy," the goblin said, getting out and unlocking the safe door. Soren's mouth dropped, but she followed the goblin to her vault. _I have my own vault?_

The door opened to reveal a mountain of money. She stared in wonder at the vast amount. Her gaze dropped to a little package in the middle of the room. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was addressed to her, so she opened it with haste. A letter rested on top.

_To our darling Soren,_

Daughter, today you are seventeen, and you are about to enter your last year of school before you are an adult. We wish that we had been the ones to watch you grow to that stage, but we wanted your safety above that. We trust that Severus placed you in a home where you felt love and light, and hope that the darkness never touched you. This vault is yours to use, and will always be supplied from the Malfoy funds.

_If you so desire, you are welcome home any time. Malfoy Manor belongs to you as surely as it belongs to us._

_With love,_

_You mother, Narcissa, _

And your father, Lucius

_-And your brother, Draco_

_Happy Birthday _

The last bit was written in a different hand, most likely Draco's. Soren wanted to weep with the surge of love she felt for her blood family, and pushed aside the pang of hurt when she remembered her foster parents. She felt Severus' hand on her shoulder, and turned to hug him in thanks. When she released him, she remembered the package that had come with the letter. It was small, and required minimum effort to open. A small ring tumbled out of the paper packaging, and Soren knelt to retrieve it. The ring was made from a serpent's body as it wound around with its tail pointing one direction and the head stretching in the other. Emeralds were set as eyes. She'd seen Draco wear one similar, but had never given it much thought. She pushed in on her right ring finger, and an automatic spell shrank it to fit.

"Severus, would it be a bad idea to wear this out?" she asked, pointing to her ring.

"So blatantly, I think that it would be, but…" he flicked his wand and created a silver chain, "this wouldn't be." He took her offered ring and slid it onto the necklace, then secured it around her. The chain was long enough so that the ring hung under her shirt.

"Thank you Severus."

She spent a few moments taking some gold from her vault, but didn't think that she'd need too much. Then she stepped out and watched as Ruahk closed her vault and gave her the key. She put it in the small purse she carried, and smiled at the goblin as the cart took them back to the surface.

**A/N: Ok, so I realize my chapters are rather short, but is that necessarily bad? I think they will get longer with time... I hope. Anyway, thanks to all (again) for reading. Please tell me what you think. To my wonderful cherryvampire3, Darkness-Lightness, and dat panda bandit, thank you for your multiple reviews praising me. It makes me feel pretty and fuzzy inside. 3 you. Now, the next update is soon to be posted, I promise... just some touch-ups really. So make sure you stay tuned. **

**Thanks again,**

**-Arciere**


	7. New accommodations and a lesson

**A/N: Thanks all my reviewers, especially Cherryvampire3, purplepanties, Crazy Mishka, Viagirl, and Sweet evil angel. You guys, and all those who review, make me feel like I'm appreicated. Thanks! Again, I would love to thank Muhnemma, who continues to help me write something decent. Anyway, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione, Draco, or any other characters in the books. I just twist them for my own devious devices... Muahahahaha. _

New accommodations and a lesson in flirting

After Gringotts they flooed directly to Aislynn's villa: _Oasi_. Soren stepped out and brushed the soot from her clothes as she waited for Severus to follow. As she lingered, she looked around at the room. It was painted with a warm cream color with red accents, and she noticed intricate tile work at the foot of the marble fireplace.

Severus appeared soon after, and they wandered through the first floor of the house. Aislynn soon joined them, and proceeded to show them to their rooms upstairs. She placed Soren in one with a magnificent view of a river.

"Aislynn, it's beautiful!" she said, throwing open the French doors and walking out to the balcony. A river flowed gently a little way off, and the balcony was large enough to have a chaise for her to lie on and listen to the lilting of the water.

"That is the Lambro River. I bought this villa special because of my love of water. Isn't the scenery amazing?" She motioned to the rolling landscape that bordered the river and the willows that trailed their arms in the water.

"It is. I imagine the city is wonderful too," Soren replied, stepping back into her room.

"Oh, it is. I will take you there right after lunch for some shopping." Aislynn said. "I'll leave you to settle and freshen up some if you like. Come down when you're ready." She closed the door behind her.

Soren looked at the room around her. Instead of the cream color downstairs, this room was stark white with black accents, a very mod sort of style. The bed was large but without a bed frame. In its place, a black cushion was mounted on the wall. Black nightstands rested on either side of the bed, both with a lamp. She found that they were connected to a light switch above the right side of the bed. There was an intricate painting on the opposite wall, with blood red abstract flowers with black stems, and Soren appreciated the artistry. A large mirror was mounted on the wall next to the door.

Exploring more, she found a bathroom slightly smaller than the one she'd had at Snape Manor. It was black and white as well, with an abundance of glass. There was no closet though, and Soren wondered where she'd put the things Aislynn was determined to talk her into buying. She gave up on trying to find the answer, and resolved to just ask Aislynn when it became an issue.

Certain that she knew everything about her new room, she left and went downstairs for lunch. She found Aislynn sitting at the dining room table, reading a book while she waited for the others. "I'm surprised you're down before Sev, normally it's the other way around," she said, though she didn't look up. She read a moment more before turning the page and placing a blue ribbon in to mark her place. At that time, Severus walked in and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Now that we're all settled and waiting for lunch, I would like to discuss some things about holiday, alright?" Aislynn asked, though not really looking for an answer. Then she looked at Soren. "I've decided that since you're seventeen, you should have some free reign, and be allowed to do what you like," she started. "Of course, I imagine you will be spending some time with Severus and me, but I know you'll want to do some on your own once you get the hang of things. So I think we need to set some ground rules and all that."

Soren nodded, unbelieving the trust that Aislynn was giving her.

"I think we should all spend at least one meal together everyday, preferably breakfast, and occasionally lunch or dinner."

Severus nodded along with Soren.

"And I think you," she said, talking to Soren, "should call to check in every now and then." She passed Soren a slim, silver cell phone and Severus a similar black model. "I've already programmed our numbers into them. These are the best muggle devices. I've even spelled them, so they should work anywhere, even in Hogwarts, with perfect signal."

"Aislynn, I…" Soren started.

"Don't mention it. Mostly it should be Severus calling to make sure you're alright and not being stalked by Italian boys." The females laughed as Severus sulked, affronted that he could be considered the overprotective parent, but he knew what his sister said was mostly true. He would call, but it wouldn't be just Italian boys he would be worried about. It was the male sex in general.

--

"Aislynn, I love shopping with you and everything, but where am I going to put all this?" Soren asked as they stepped out of Dolce & Gabbana. She carried several bags with varying names of designers on them, and wished they could find some secluded area where she could shrink them.

"Oh, I'd forgotten to show you. Don't worry though, I will when we get back." As though reading Soren's mind, she led them to an alley where no one was watching. She then proceeded to shrink their bags.

"Alright, I was starting to worry if I would be able to fit in my room with all this stuff." As it was, she was carrying at least two bags for every one of the eight shops they'd stopped in, and Aislynn hadn't said anything about stopping yet.

Aislynn had immediately taken Soren out to the city once they had talked about the arrangements. With her photographic memory, Soren could remember her way mostly through the parts of town they'd visited. She knew were most of the high-end stores were at least, and she could manage to get herself back home. If she hadn't possessed such a memory, she probably would have wandered around the same square for days.

"Well my dear, it is almost six. Are you hungry? There's a charming little café near here that serves the best scampi."

"That sounds divine. Should we call Severus to eat with us?" Soren asked, stowing her shrunken bags in her purse. Her skirt had no convenient pockets.

"Well, we ate lunch together. How about just a ladies' dinner?" Aislynn suggested, following Soren's example and placing her own bags in her purse. Soren agreed, and soon they were walking towards the café.

"Welcome to the Café Rosa," the host said in Italian. The words flowed like syrup from his mouth, and immediately Soren wanted to pull out a book and teach herself the language.

"Thank you," Aislynn answered in the same language. "Table for two please?"

"Of course, mademoiselle, a moment, please?" He trotted off to find them a table.

"I need to learn Italian," Soren admitted as they waited. Aislynn chuckled and patted Soren's arm comfortingly.

"You will soon enough. Did you understand what I said to the host?"

"Some of it. I guessed mostly," she responded. The host came back a few moments later with their table, which happened to be situated next to a window looking out at the street. "Do you happen to have a book on Italian?"

"I have tapes too. It's easier to learn to speak it if you can hear how they pronounce it. But you do realize that we are witches, right? There is this wonderful little spell…" Aislynn replied, pulling out her wand. With a flick and a muttered incantation, she cast the language spell for Soren, who immediately tried a phrase to see if the spell had worked. She was pleased to hear the flow of words spouting from her mouth

"Very nice," Aislynn said in Italian, opening her menu. They both browsed over the courses until the waiter came by introducing himself and asking very pleasantly what they would like to drink.

"Soren my dear, it seems we have an admirer," Aislynn said as the waiter walked off. The girl smiled as her godmother motioned to him. She leaned in conspiratorially and continued, "I can't tell who he likes more."

"He's not the only one," Soren whispered. "There is a dark-headed boy and a few friends about my age that keep looking over here." She pointed in their general direction, and Aislynn turned to look.

"Should we invite them over, or flirt with the waiter?"

"I don't really have all that much experience flirting. I don't think I even know how," Soren answered, looking down and blushing. The effect was rather charming, and Aislynn knew that experience or no, Soren would be a natural flirt.

"It's really rather simple my dear," Aislynn started. "You simply act very charming and show the object of your attention some detail, and voila! you are flirting. Or, you pick on them and tease them until they can't stand it anymore. It just depends on the guy." She accented her words with her hands, moving them like birds as she talked. "Being in my mid-twenties, I am a rather good authority on the matter, and believe me darling, all boys fall in to one of the two categories. Sometimes though, you get the occasional mystery who could be a bit of both. _Those_ are challenging."

Hermione Granger had never been one to flirt, and if she had, it had been subconscious. Honestly, Hermione Jane Granger? Flirting? Never. She didn't think that she could. But she had to remind herself that she was not Hermione Granger anymore. She was a proud Malfoy, who never failed at anything, who could have the world at her feet. She was Soren now, and Soren Malfoy could do what Hermione had never attempted.

"You watch my dear. Boys will fall over their heels for you, and you will toss your hair and smile at their antics." She paused and leaned back as the waiter brought them their iced tea and asked if they'd chosen what they would like to order.

"Honestly, I've no idea. What would you recommend?" Soren ventured, giving the man a curious gaze. He smiled and replied that he favored shrimp scampi or fettuccine.

"I think I will take the fettuccine, thank you," she replied, handing him the menu and smiling innocently. Aislynn responded that she would have the scampi.

As the waiter walked away, Aislynn turned to Soren and gave an approving nod. "My dear, welcome to flirtation."

--

"I'm an official believer in god now," Soren said as she chewed her fettuccine. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as she hummed her pleasure. Aislynn laughed, and after biting into her scampi, agreed wholeheartedly.

"No one makes Italian like the Italian," she sighed.

"Are you ladies enjoying your meals?" The waiter asked as he brought them refills of tea.

"Oh yes," Soren replied, lifting her drink to the waiter.

"And may I ask if you would enjoy dessert? We have plenty of tantalizing items on our menu."

"I'm afraid that we won't. We still have some things to do," Aislynn answered, "but I was very happy with the pasta."

"I am most grateful that you find our courses pleasing. Perhaps that means you will return to the Rosa?" He looked down to hide his eyes, but the women heard the desire for them to comply in his voice.

"We will indeed," Aislynn replied. "This has always been one of my favorite cafés." She smiled up at the waiter, but noticed he was looking at Soren.

"Then I look forward to seeing you again," he answered, still looking at Soren, and gave a slight bow before walking off.

"My dear, I think we've found out which one he fancies most." Aislynn's smile was in her voice, and Soren turned a brilliant shade of red, but looked pleased with herself.

At this point, the waiter came back and set the bill on the table. "Next time you come, ask for Lorenzo," he said, directing the comment to Soren. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips, then wished them goodbye as he left again.

"I think next time we should bring Severus," Aislynn said, giving Soren a smirk.

**A/N: Another chapter down. YAY! I hope that I continue to deliver a good (if not awesome) story. So how am I doing? Review and tell me all about it, right? So, the next chapter... it's sure to be something you will all like. Soren is going to get her new wand, and there will be some teasing involved. Poor Severus.**

**Until next time,**

**-Arciere**


	8. New magic

**A/N: Hello everyone! Finally! The chapter in which Soren gets a new wand! Now, I've really expanded some on that branch of magic, and would like to give thanks to Alivan's, which is a real site that sells actual wands. (Muhnemma said that she has one, and I'm so jealous.) Speaking of her, she gets special kudos for being the best beta. She really helps me keep this stuff good. So read on, and review to make me feel good.**

New magic

"It's about time the two of you got back. I was starting to worry." Severus stood as he snapped his cell shut. He wouldn't let them know, but he had been ready to dial Soren's number as they opened the door.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry Brother. She was with me wasn't she?" Aislynn asked as she turned to close the door.

"Yes, which is why I feared for her. She probably has blisters after spending a day with you. God knows you never slow down when you're on a shopping spree."

"Actually, I don't. Aislynn charmed my shoes for me. She's not as bad as you make her out to be," Soren replied. She walked over to Severus to give him a hug.

"And I did so stop. We ate at the Café Rosa." Aislynn's smile switched to an evil smirk.

"Aislynn, don't you even-"

"I think Severus deserves to know about what happened there." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"What happened where?" Severus asked, confused.

"Oh, Soren has an admirer is all. The waiter practically fell over himself for her."

"He did not! He was nice to you too! He was just friendly," Soren stated, trying to get Severus to believe her. He stood dumb beside her. "Okay, very friendly."

"He didn't kiss my hand did he? Or tell me to ask for him when we went back?" Soren was still smirking. She shook her head in feigned shame.

Severus acted then. Protective fury swept his features as he turned to Soren. "Some boy kissed you?"

"No, he kissed my hand in goodbye! It was a polite gesture," she tried to explain.

Aislynn burst out laughing at her brother's reaction. "Now Severus, it really was. I just wanted to see your reaction," she started after she'd gotten control of her laughter, "but I won't deny that the boy was infatuated with her." Aislynn came over and circled her arms around Soren. "I might also admit I gave Soren flirting lessons using him."

"Aha! You egged it on! See! I can't let you two alone for a moment!" he brought his hand to his forehead to wipe at fake sweat. Soren smiled and chuckled at his dramatic gesture. "You two aren't going there alone again. It's obvious you need a chaperone."

--

Soren stayed downstairs with Aislynn and Severus until nightfall, when she got up to go put her things away and go to bed. Halfway up the stairs, she realized that she didn't have a wand to enlarge the bags, and didn't have a clue where she would put the items anyway. "Aislynn," she said loudly, since there was no reason to yell, "could you come help me?"

The woman smacked her head as she remembered as well, and quickly met her goddaughter on the stairs up to her room. She pulled out her wand once they were sitting on Soren's bed.

"We need to get you a new wand tomorrow. Severus will probably want to spend the day with you, since I stole you tonight, so he will probably be the one to take you." She enlarged the bags, which took a few moments since there were so many.

"Now, you see that mirror? It's a special mirror designed by Elves. They are very good at shaping magical objects, and this piece is one of my favorite items." Soren couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It acts like a closet. You can put clothes and shoes into it. You can also put accessories into it too. All you do is spell it in using a placement spell." She smiled at Soren's look.

"So how do I get the clothes out?" Soren asked, looking at the mirror in awe. She'd heard about elven mirrors, but had never seen one.

"I'll show you." Aislynn flicked her wand, and the clothes in the bags flew into the mirror. "Stand in front of it," she said, and waited as Soren did so. "Now, tell it what type of clothing you want, or name a specific article. You can even tell it something like 'new shirt' if you like what else you are wearing."

Soren tried it, and watched as her image shifted, and she was dressed in soft blue pajamas. She looked down and saw that she was still physically wearing her skirt and shirt, but the mirror claimed she was in pajamas. Her mouth dropped.

"Yes, it's very interesting, isn't it? I fell in love with mine, and decided that you should have one too, and since it's your birthday, it makes a wonderful present. You can take it anywhere with you, even Hogwarts."

Soren turned to Aislynn and ran to her. She hugged her godmother as she thanked her multiple times for being so kind.

"I forgot to tell you. When you find what you want to wear, simply say you want to keep it or nod. Mostly it works if you give it some sign of approval. The only need for a wand is to put the clothes in, but getting them out requires no outside magic. So you can get dressed while you are without a wand."

Aislynn climbed down from Soren's bed and meandered towards the door as Soren stepped back to the mirror to change into the pajamas. A moment later, clad in soft blue, she met the older woman at the door and hugged her goodnight.

--

Soren woke with Italian sun streaming on her face. She stretched in her new body, feeling like she belonged. She remembered feeling somewhat awkward in her other body, as if it were skin that didn't fit. But she was real now, her skin fit and felt right. With her arms over her head, she felt her elongated body stretch taut, like a bow.

She got out of bed to shower, and when she finished and dressed in her knickers, she walked to her mirror. Before asking for clothing, she took the time to look at her body, like she had the day before. It still amazed her that she was so different. She realized that it may take some time before she got used to the silver features she possessed, but that she felt home. She would get used to these changes.

But she missed the frizzy brown locks that she had acquired from her mum. _Foster mum,_ she reminded herself. She missed the doe brown eyes from her foster dad too. Thinking about them brought tears, but she forced them back. She loved them still, but she couldn't think about the past and cry. Silent grief seemed better, more appropriate now that she knew that those that she had known as parents were really strangers.

Bringing herself back to reality, she asked the mirror for something casual to wear. It instantly conjured a pair of khakis and a pink tee with a swirl design of green. Wanting to be comfortable, she paired the outfit with brown Birkenstock clogs. She nodded her approval, and looked down to see the outfit. Then she thought about makeup and hair. She decided on a spiral curl and a natural style for her makeup.

The mirror was definitely coming with her to Hogwarts.

Soren met Severus at the table as he read the Prophet. He explained that Aislynn had gone to see a friend, and that they would have an entire Aislynn-free day until they met up for supper. "Which will _not_ be at the Café Rosa," he said with a sarcastic look. Soren chucked a piece of toast at him, which he dodged.

"If you want a new wand, you had better behave missy," Severus responded with a mock authoritative voice. Soren smirked at him before returning to buttering another peice of toast.

--

Honestly, if Soren had seen the building in London, she would have thought that it fit right in. But in Milan, Dogwood and Birch looked shady and completely inappropriate. Located in the wizarding section, the building looked as though it might tumble over if someone barely even tapped it. It leaned to one side, and the windows were all covered. The only indication that it was even open was the little sign hanging in the entrance.

"You mean that this is the famous wand shop?" Soren asked uncertainly.

She looked at the building in distaste as Severus answered, "this establishment outdoes Olivander's."

Shrugging, Soren followed her godfather into the shop. Inside, she found her view changed. The room completely contrasted to the outside. The wands were in boxes that lined shelves, much like Severus' library back at home. The floor was a deep brown wood that shone with the light from several magicked flames that flickered. They were spelled so they never grew or fell to catch anything on fire. A deep blue rug adorned part of the floor, and matching curtains guarded the windows.

"Hello," came a musical voice in flawless Italian. "May I help you today?" A woman stepped out from a shelf, carrying a thin box that she set upon the counter. She was petite, but well shaped, and with spiraling red hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a sparkling hazel, and she hid them behind delicate glasses that perched right at the tip of her nose. She appeared to be a little older than Severus, and she emanated an aura of kindness.

"Yes, my charge here requires a new wand," Severus answered in the same language, looking at Soren fondly. He set a hand on her shoulder, and together they walked closer to the witch.

"My name is Sable Birch, and I am positive we have a wand that aches to be attached to your arm," she said, opening her arms to encompass the room. "May I ask your name?"

Soren almost said 'Hermione', but looked up to Severus, asking which name she should give. He nodded to her questioning gaze, which Soren took to be approval for her real name.

"Soren Malfoy," she replied.

"Ah, a Malfoy. I haven't had one of you in ages it seems. I believe that Dimitri was the last to come to me." She walked over to Soren and took her arm out to measure. "My you're a pretty one, I should have known when you walked in. You have an excellent wand arm."

"But it would be most kind of you to keep that name to yourself. There are always enemies around to overhear unsealed lips." Severus' words came out almost like a threat, but somewhat kinder.

"This is a private establishment. What happens here is always confidential," Sable responded, nodding to him. She released Soren's arm and disappeared behind a stack of wands. Soren was unsure whether or not she should follow, but since Severus made no move towards the witch, she decided that she would stay put. Sable returned with three wands, which she set on the counter.

"Here, we believe that certain combinations of woods create a fusion of power. Therefore, every wand is made of two or three different woods. We also believe that there are more magical essences that can give a wand life, so our wands are not just limited to your standard dragon heartstring or phoenix feathers." She reached towards a box and opened it with care. "Try this one. It's maple and holly, with a feather from a hippogriff's breast. Good for charms and healing."

Soren reached for the wand, and it felt like she was holding a stick.

"Give it a flick," Sable encouraged.

The blonde girl did as she was told, and a shot of sparks flew at a window. "I don't think this is the one," she said.

"I agree. Perhaps the combination is off for you." She reached for another box. "This is willow and cherry. Willow is good for dream magic, and cherry is an excellent conductor for divination."

"I don't really believe in divination, but I'll give it a try," Soren said, flicking the wand. Again sparks erupted, but they were pathetic.

"Hmm… I think that willow and cherry are not for you. Let's try almond and ebony. The dark wood is very powerful, and very strong. Combined with Mer scale, it is a very supple wand." She gave Soren the next wand as she put away the second.

With a flick, fire shot up and formed a bird that screeched and flew around the room. It would have set everything ablaze if the building had no magical protection. Soren shoved the wand back at Sable, who wore an expression of equal fear.

"Definitely not that one. Perhaps something like ash is more suitable. Ash is very well known for protection and charms. Let me see what I can find with that." She dashed off, carrying the three that had not been created for Soren.

Soren looked to Severus, and her gaze questioned that last wand.

"Some wands behave very badly when they don't find their owners," he said, pulling her in for a hug.

"That was horrible," Soren replied. "I'm starting to feel like maybe no wand will agree with me."

"Nonsense. There are thousands of wands here, and you've only tried three. Be patient. I know you will find one."

The older witch returned with her arms full of wands. Soren spent the next hour flicking, but every one reacted negatively. Over and over Sable had to run off to put wands away and bring more. Soren drifted a little further into depression after every flick. Maybe the only wand created for her lay shattered, and she wasn't meant to do magic anymore.

--

"I can't believe that we haven't found you a wand yet!" Sable complained, placing an almond and holly back into its box. She disappeared again to find more.

While she was gone, Soren meandered over to the counter; she felt like banging her head on it. As she got nearer, she noticed the lone box that lay on the counter. She was attracted to it somehow, curious to know what sort lay within. She took off the top of the box to see.

A light colored wand lay within, with a small bit of black at the handle. Three different woods made up the wand, and Soren found the colors attractive. The long tip was white, which she thought was holly. The handle was mostly light-colored wood, with about an inch of black ebony at the bottom. Soren wanted to touch it. The need to take the wand in her hand was consuming her. Her fingers reached in and plucked it from the pillow it rested on, and Soren felt a surge of power infuse her arm. She flicked it, thinking of the feather she'd been able to levitate first year. She watched as the stack she'd flicked at lost all the boxes resting on it as they floated up.

"Dear Merlin!" Sable shouted, dropping all the wands that she'd held. Soren almost lost concentration, but held on, and willed the boxes back into their original places.

"I think we just found you a wand," Severus said to Soren.

"Which is it? Did you randomly pull it off a shelf?" Sable asked, neglecting the spilled wands to walk over to Soren.

"No, it was lying on your counter."

"Oh my. That wand was a new creation. I only just finished it before you entered," Sable whispered, reaching for the wand. Soren reluctantly let it go. "I'd only tried this combination once before, with a phoenix feather, but it was unstable. But I found something new, and these woods called to me." She twisted the wand in her hands nervously.

"Ash and ebony go well together, and form a balance of protection and power, and the holly is a very powerful healing wood. This is probably one of the most powerful wands I've ever made, just with the wood. But I recently discovered that Dragon Heartstring isn't the only part of a dragon you can use in a wand. I was able to acquire the magic that creates the flame. That is what makes the core of this wand: Dragon Flametongue." She handed the wand back to Soren.

"This wand is obviously yours, but I advise you to be cautious. This is a very special wand. It's as rare as a Phoenix giving two tail feathers." She stepped back to the desk and placed some generic cleaning oils and wipes into the box that had held the wand, and then handed the box to Soren. "Wands call to their owners because they complete one another, " she said, leaning close to the blonde, "and they are only named good or evil based on the actions of the owner. This wand is powerful, as are you."

**A/N: So, another chapter down... I expect every one of you to tell me your thoughts. I love reviews, even constructive criticism. However, I would like to say that I do know that several characters have periods of OOC-ness, but I did that _intentionally_ and for a reason. Actually, there are several parts that people consider OOC, but if you really think about it, they aren't... Just saying...**

**OH! For everyone who keeps hounding me about when Blaise, Draco, and the parents enter the picture, I promise you that the next chapter will start things off. Sorry it took so long, but I have to develope a plot people, and this one kept the others out for quite some time. But there will continue to be several interactions with the others from here on out, so I hope that I please every one of you, (Yes, even you who are foaming at the mouth for a scene with Blaise and Draco... mmmm) **

**Anyway, thanks to those of you who always leave me great reviews. You know who you are. I appreciate you so much.**

**Until next chapter,**

**-Arciere**


	9. A formal introduction

**A/N: This is for all of you who constantly asked when certain things would happen. I hope you enjoy.**

A formal introduction 

"Severus, where are you taking me?" Soren asked as he led her through the streets.

"Have patience my dear. I want to show you the _Palazzo Sormani Andreani_."

"The what?" she questioned, looking up at him as they walked.

"You'll see when we get there. Watch your step."

They continued on until they stood in front of pretty, cream-colored building. The windows were a chocolate brown with elaborate designs and some even sported stained glass. The doorway was a large arch, and Soren found herself drawn inside.

She found books reaching to the ceiling. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, and she gazed in awe at the display. Rich colors blended to give a sense of serenity, and Soren felt the calm seep into her pores. She felt home.

"Severus, it's so beautiful. So amazing."

"This is the largest library in Milan, housing over 600,000 works. There is a large collection of newspapers and music as well. Go, explore." He waved his hand to encourage her to look around. She smiled at him before obeying.

The stacks reached for a painted ceiling, making Soren feel small in comparison to their grandeur. Books ranged from delicately bound leather to the modern hardbacks. There were ladders that moved, and Soren climbed up one to better see the titles hidden on the top shelves. While she was a new person, she retained all the loves Hermione had once possessed. The books before her brought happiness, like an old friend holding their hand out even though you haven't seen them in ages. Soren Malfoy was as interested in books as much as Hermione Granger was, and that brought her a measure of peace.

She meandered along the rows, her senses taking in the expanse of the library. Her fondness of books had her appreciating the collection, so much that she forgot she wasn't the only one browsing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was wondering," she apologized, as the person she'd run into reached out to steady her.

"No, it's quite alright. It's not everyday one gets plowed into by such beauty," the young man replied. He was taller than her, forcing her to look up, with startling cobalt blue eyes and a rich coloring. His dark hair fell to his shoulders, framing high cheekbones. Soren looked down to hide a blush at his charming smile.

"Thank you, but I really am truly sorry. This library is just so beautiful."

"There is no need to apologize," he said, taking her hand and pressing his lips against her knuckles. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Blaise Zabini."

Soren's eyes took on a puzzled expression, though she tried to cover it. Where had she heard that name? It was so familiar to her, but she just couldn't quite place it. While lost in her thoughts, Blaise looked up, waiting for an answer.

"And you are?" he prompted, a grin lighting his features.

"Oh, you must think my manners horrible. My name is Her- sorry, Soren." She was still trying to figure out why his name sounded so familiar, and her warring thoughts had almost let her slip when it came to her name. She was happy that she'd caught herself.

"Well, fair Soren, you sound British. Is it safe to assume you are on holiday from England?" he asked her, still holding on to her hand.

"Yes, I'm here with my godparents. We only just arrived yesterday, so I am fairly new to Italian life." She allowed him to slowly draw her to a corner of tables and chairs as they talked.

"Really? Well, you have to have a real Italian show you around then. That's the only way you can truly get a feel for Italian life, you know." He smiled again, his eyes lighting. She allowed a feminine grin in response.

"I've heard that. Perhaps I need to find myself a 'real Italian'." She raised one eyebrow, almost questioningly.

"You need not look any farther, _cara_, for you are in the presence of one," he responded, giving her a slight bow. They were at the tables, and he graciously pulled out a chair for her. She sat, giving him a small thanks. "You know, you remind me a lot of my friend, you wouldn't perchance be related to Draco Malfoy, would you?"

Soren's brain shut down. That's where she knew him. _Hogwarts. Malfoy. Slytherin. Draco. Friend._ Oh Merlin.

"Are you alright? You look as though you'd seen a banshee," he asked, half joking.

"Yes, fine. I just, I only now remembered something." Soren's mind kept working. She had to leave. The Malfoys hadn't even met her yet. She couldn't have Blaise knowing first. Glad that she had not given her last name to the boy, she stood quickly. "My godfather is going to be worried about me. I have to go."

"Wait. Are you just going to disappear? I thought I could show you around Milan." Disappointment showed on his face, and Soren would feel guilty for just leaving him after he'd been so nice. Hermione would have kept it inside her and left, but Soren couldn't do that. She wanted to see him again, and took a bold step.

"I really have to go, but do you have a cell phone?"

"Yea, hold on." He dug around his pocked and pulled it out. She reached for it and entered her number into the phonebook.

"There," she handed him back his phone, "call me sometime, and we'll see about that tour," she said, starting to back away. She stopped suddenly, then rushed back to him to give him an impulsive kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for being so sweet."

"No problem. I'll see you around Soren," he replied, bringing a hand to cover his cheek and smirking as she turned away.

--

"Severus?" Soren ventured as they exited the library moments later, "when will I meet the Malfoys?"

"We had thought it best to get you acquainted here before we introduced you. Since you now have a wand and your bearings, I think I could arrange a meeting tomorrow." He led down the street to the shop that contained the entrance to the wizarding section of Milan. Once inside, they flooed back to the villa.

"I will send an owl to the Malfoys now, and we should have their response by dinner." He gave her a quick hug before heading upstairs to his room.

Soren meandered into the kitchen, and was startled to find a house elf making dinner. The elf heard her gasp, and spun to meet her.

"Did Miss require Tink?" asked the elf. It was garbed in a piece of cloth wrapped like a toga, and Soren found the elf cute. She assumed that it was a female.

"No, I was just startled. I didn't know there were elves here," Soren replied honestly.

"Yes, I have several elves here," Aislynn answered from the doorway. Soren turned to meet her godmother. "Tink has been with me for years."

"Mistress has always been kind to Tink."

"And Tink will be your personal elf, alright Tink?" Aislynn directed the comment to Soren, before turning somewhat as if asking the elf for agreement.

"I don't need a personal elf Aislynn," Soren protested, thinking back to S.P.E.W.

"Nonsense. Tink is a very adept elf, and you could use her. She's very good at doing hair you know." She pushed from the doorway and strode over to her goddaughter.

"But Aislynn-"

"Tink would be honored to serve Miss!" the elf squeaked, and Soren couldn't find it in her to protest.

"Mmm Tink, dinner smells divine. How much longer?" Aislynn asked, sitting gracefully at the table.

"Dinner is ready Mistress. Should Tink wait for Master before serving?"

"You can set it out now. He should be down in a moment."

Soren took her seat across from Aislynn and waited a moment before Severus walked through the door with a note in his hand. He sat at the head of the table and regarded Soren. "Lucius says that tomorrow would be excellent. The Malfoys will meet me in _Affascinato_, and then we shall floo back here."

"Sounds somewhat complicated, but if it works…" Soren started, as she pulled spaghetti onto her plate. She paused her actions and turned to the potions master. "Severus, what are the Malfoys really like? Are they as… shallow as they appear?"

"They are controlled by the Dark Lord. They have to obey the laws and appear like followers unless they want to be harmed," he started, pausing to take a bite of dinner. "They really are good people, Soren. I remember Lucius when we were in school. He was a good friend to me. Narcissa was very compassionate, though she was brought up somewhat haughty. And Draco, he's very intelligent and clever when you get to know him. He's loyal to those he loves, fiercely so."

"You make them sound so much better. I've always hated Malfoy because he called me a mudblood, but besides that, he never really did anything to me to make us enemies. I was mainly against him because Harry and Ron were."

"You should form your own opinion of him. He really is more than what you make him out to be," Severus answered in a tone that decreed the topic was done.

"Sev? Isn't Blaise Zabini a Slytherin?" Soren asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he replied, throwing a sideways look at her.

"I wondered what you thought of him."

"He's like Draco, perhaps that is why they're mates. Blaise is better at Arithmancy though, whereas Draco's strength is potions. Why the sudden interest?"

"I met him today. At first I didn't know where I'd known him, but then he asked if I was related to Draco. I didn't answer, and came to find you," she said, spearing pasta on her fork.

"That's probably where the Malfoys are staying. Blaise's mother recently remarried, and is on honeymoon to Tahiti. She always allows Blaise to invite the Malfoys to their home here for company while she's away."

"Hmm, he didn't say," she stated, and the conversation dulled.

--

Soren was standing in front of her mirror trying to decide what she would wear for her first meeting with her birth parents. She thought about wearing Slytherin colors, but that seemed cliché. Perhaps if she mixed palates?

"Soren, darling, they will be here soon. Are you ready yet?" Aislynn asked through the door.

"Not yet. I can't decide what to wear. It's all so cliché!" she spat at the door, telling her mirror she wanted a new outfit. Her reflection changed to a pair of dark jeans coupled with a black halter that was very revealing. It was probably not the best thing to greet her new family in.

"Did you try the black dress from Dolce?"

In response, the mirror shifted to a tea length black dress with a semi-modest v-neck. There was a silver hoop where the v ended, so she paired the dress with silver stilettos. She called for Aislynn to enter.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling.

"Adorable. And that bracelet matches too," Aislynn replied, motioning to the charm bracelet Severus had given her. Soren never took it off now that she'd cast a strengthening and anti-loss spell. She held it up and admired the charms

"As for make-up…" she trailed off, then flicked her wand with a simple spell. Aislynn then called for Tink, who proceeded to put her hair half up with the rest falling in soft waves.

"Perfect. The Malfoys will love you my dear," Aislynn pronounced after placing silver chandelier earrings in Soren's earlobes. The girl wondered if perhaps she was overdressed, but remembered the Malfoys were often dressed sophisticatedly. "Now, Severus will be bringing them to the sitting room, so wait in the kitchen until they've settled, alright?"

Aislynn ushered her goddaughter to the stairs, and proceeded to guide her into a seat in the kitchen. They heard the fire roar a few moments after, signaling that someone had flooed in. Aislynn left, promising to come fetch Soren when the time came.

Soren tapped her long fingernails in a staccato rhythm as she counted the number of times the fire roared. After a total of four, she was certain that her birth family had all arrived and they were dusting themselves off. Of course Malfoys wouldn't want to be anything less than glamorous when they met their daughter for the first time.

Sitting was becoming an issue, so Soren stood to try and pace some of her nerves away. She was with her back to the doorway when she heard someone step in. Soren reeled around to find herself looking at none other than Narcissa Malfoy, her mother.

**A/N: So? How did you like the meeting? Just so you know, the library is really in Milan, and I tried to be accurate with the description (See! I did research!). Again, I would like to thank Muhnemma for being such an amazing beta, she is so amazing. And also, to my faithful reviewers, you are all so appreciated. I love hearing your thoughts... (and would love to hear more from my readers... wink wink, hint hint) Now, in the coming chapter: a few more meetings, some quality time, and more Soren domination!**

**Until then,**

**-Arciere**


	10. Those we thought we knew

**A/N: Well, here it is, the climatic moments that you have all been waiting for. Ladies, (and gentlemen??) may I introduce you to the Malfoys?**

Those we thought we knew

Narcissa Malfoy had had enough of the pleasantries her husband and son exchanged with Aislynn and Severus. She wanted her daughter. Now. She tried to be patient, taking a few extra swipes at her clothes to make sure that no soot remained, but the movements weren't helping to calm her excitement. After seventeen years, she was going to be able to see her other baby. Her girl. The small talk the boys seemed set in making was just keeping her from her daughter.

She moved to the doorway, looking to see if she could see a blonde female waiting in the room beyond, but could not. She did hear the repetitive _click_ of a stiletto striking stone. Latching on to the sound, she followed it, and found herself in a roomy kitchen. Aislynn had noticed her leave, and followed close behind, asking Narcissa to return to the sitting room. Narcissa turned, and watched as her daughter turned in her pacing and looked at her with surprise written in her features.

Her silver eyes were wide, pouty mouth slightly open in a cute way. Soren's features were not unlike her son's, only ultra feminine. Her dress was of good taste, and Narcissa didn't care that she belonged to the proudest line of purebloods. She wanted to take the slender girl in her arms and hold her for the rest of time.

But the girl simply stood there, looking at Narcissa. She took in her almost violet eyes, the features that were so very prominent in her own face. Her daughter studied her, but had not decided to accept or reject.

"My daughter?" Narcissa asked, encouraging the girl to say something. Anything.

"Mother?" Soren replied softly, her voice melodic and lilting. Hypnotic in its likeness to her father's.

Narcissa couldn't contain herself. She wrapped her arms around the girl, burying her face into the silken strands of silver-blonde hair. To her surprise, Soren hugged her back, though not as hard. If Narcissa was as cold as the act she put on, she would have let go, knowing the other girl was confused and uncomfortable, but she couldn't find it in herself to release the one thing she'd only just regained after so long.

"You're so beautiful," Narcissa whispered. They stood about the same height, with the daughter being slightly shorter. "So perfect, my daughter."

"Thank you, but I get it from you."

Aislynn stayed back during the brief reunion. At this moment, however, she could hear a note of impatience in Lucius' voice, and decided that she should try to usher the remainder of the family back into the sitting room. "I hate to interrupt," she said softly, "but I think Lucius and Draco would like to get on and meet Soren."

"Yes, your father and brother are just as impatient as I was, but they were able to control themselves better," Narcissa answered, pulling back from the embrace. She started off towards the sitting room, looking back to beckon Soren to come with her. The daughter, after a beat, followed with the _click_ of her heels. Aislynn came behind her.

--

Lucius knew Narcissa had left the room to find her daughter. He wanted to do the same, but knew it would be impolite; Draco couldn't be left alone to wait. He looked up as his wife reentered the room. She was radiant with happiness, and he knew that she'd found what she'd been after. Narcissa didn't sit beside him as she would normally do. Instead she looked back at the door she'd just entered on his left.

He turned to follow her gaze, and found a willowy figure, with long hair that fell right to her hips. When she turned towards him, he recognized features that belonged to his son, but there was no possibility of mistaking her for him. She walked with natural grace, Malfoy stamped into her.

Lucius found himself standing, and instead of reaching for her hand and kissing it, he pulled her close and hugged her. "My daughter. My Soren," he almost chanted the line, nuzzling his cheek into the top of her head.

She held him, half returning the embrace, but it almost felt like a betrayal of her parents, _foster parents_. She had to remind herself of the difference. But she felt love seeping from these people, the ones who called themselves her parents. And some part of her reached for that.

Lucius regained his composure after a few more moments, and stepped away reluctantly. He moved towards his wife, and held her to him. They shared a moment together while Soren turned to look at Draco, her brother.

He stood a little taller than she did, even leaning against the wall. She almost felt like she was looking into a mirror, but only when she looked at his face. His cheeks were high and defined, like hers, yet more masculine. A strong chin and nose compared to her graceful ones, though both were defined and perfect. But his eyes were different. Instead of black streaks in a pool of silver, he had a deep blue in soft gray. The difference was strange for identical twins, but Soren found it endearing and unique. The rest of him was pure male; strong shoulders and lean torso leading to long, tapering legs.

Draco compared himself to her, like he knew she was doing. She was stunning, someone fitting of being his sister. _Sister,_ he thought, _mine._ He had always wanted a sibling, someone to protect. She was fragile, innocent. _Mine to protect, to shield._ He wanted to bring her close and cover her, but resolved to let her make the first move.

Draco stood, against the wall, and Soren couldn't decide whether or not he approved of her, if he wanted her. He hadn't swept her into a hug like the others, and he'd always seemed so distant, she didn't know what to think. Did he want her to make the move and hug him? Hermione Granger would never even think about touching a Malfoy, but she wasn't Hermione Granger any longer, she was Soren Malfoy. She wasn't restricted by those rules. Was she bold enough for that? Hermione would never do something like that, would she? Even though she was a Gryfindor, Hermione would never display that sort of courage. Soren was a different breed, she could do something spontaneous, right? Could she risk upsetting him if he didn't want her touch?

She decided yes.

Soren stepped up to Draco, and tentatively put her arms around him. He reacted fast, crushing her to him and lifting her closer. _My little sister._ She wanted him. He wanted her. She hugged him hard, happy that he had approved, and he returned everything. She nuzzled into the niche at his neck, and he repeated the motion.

They both let go together, knowing they should end the moment and come back to the others. Aislynn took control then, ushering everyone to a seat. Soren, new with her feelings for the Malfoys, immediately sat in the loveseat with Severus, who put his arm around her. She felt love and comfort from his embrace, and lightly kissed his cheek.

Draco felt something not unlike jealousy when Severus touched his sister, but knew that this was new for her, and she needed comfort. He tamped down that beast, and sat in a chair facing Soren. Narcissa sat with Lucius on the couch, and Aislynn perched on the armrest next to her brother.

Silence reigned for a moment, no one quite sure what to say.

"Someone should say something," Soren piped, unsure how else to break the awkward silence.

"Indeed, you are right. But what to say first is still unsure it seems," Lucius replied with forced casualty. "Some things are not easily said."

"Touché," Soren remarked, feeling that her wit came from her father. Lucius was pleased that his daughter was sharp, like his son.

"Albus let me watch that day, the one where the decision was made. I wanted to thank you both for loving me so much."

"It was the only choice we had, the only one to keep you safe. We both really didn't want to let you go," Narcissa remarked, leaning forward to her daughter.

"I know. But I thank you anyway." Soren paused a moment, then continued with the topic that was bugging her. "How can I be a Malfoy when the Dark Lord is still in power? He would punish you for keeping me from him."

"We've thought about that too," Lucius said, drawing his wife close. "We can't publicly claim you as ours if we want you to remain safe."

"What do you mean?" Soren prompted.

"You weren't raised with the darkness. You know that the light is good and just. That was the reason for giving you up in the first place, to allow you to grow up untouched by his evil." Lucius held his wife's hand as he talked, running his thumb along her skin.

"If we allowed anyone to know you were a Malfoy, he would eventually find out, and if we tried to hide it, he would punish us," Narcissa continued.

"The only way to claim you and keep our standing with him would be to announce that we'd found you. That we'd thought you'd died at childbirth, but in reality you had been stolen away. But that would make him want to see you. That would place you too close to him," Lucius added. "You are naïve, unknowing of the evils that inhabit the Dark Lord. I would not want you to be tainted by him."

"But it could be a brilliant way to defeat him. Getting close means that I could fight him," Soren reasoned, pushing for acceptance. She couldn't let her family continue to be controlled by the monster.

"If you wanted to battle evil from the inside, then we could claim you and bring you into the circle, but it is not easy to mask anything from the Dark Lord."

"And it would be very dangerous. We succeeded in keeping you away from him for so long, and I really don't want him getting his hands on you now," Narcissa added.

"I wouldn't want you near him Soren," Draco said. "I know him, and he is ruthless, cruel. The things he would do… You are better kept away baby sister."

"I will not stand by and let you all suffer alone. It is not in me."

"Nor is it in me to allow you into harm's way. It is better off that you are kept here, with Aislynn and Severus," Draco countered.

"Draco Malfoy, you will not decree what I do. I am my own person." Soren's eyes flashed fire. She stood, daring him to continue.

"As am I. I know what his torture feels like. I won't let it touch you." Draco's eyes matched hers in intensity. He pushed off from his perch, moving closer to her. She followed step, coming closer until the two were close enough to touch.

"I can protect myself, Ferret." Soren's voice was pitched low, menacing.

Draco stopped. He had forgotten that his sister had been hidden in another body. Behind another face. She had known him before tonight.

"Ferret?" Narcissa asked, a small hand covering her mouth to keep her from laughing. To her knowledge, her baby boy had never been called a ferret before. Lucius sported a grin, but his eyes questioned Soren.

"Once, in fourth year, Professor Moody transfigured him into a white ferret after he'd tried to curse… Harry." Soren remembered the boy's reaction to her days before, and it hurt to mention his name. She looked down.

"Moody turned you into a ferret?" Lucius questioned, turning to his son. The guarded look gave the young man away.

"And bounced him about the courtyard," Soren added, a smirk lighting her features. Draco saw it, and it brought him comfort that the patented Malfoy smirk had been passed to her. He smirked back.

"Yes, he did. And secretly it was fun." He broke off, pointing at her, "but not a word to anyone at school, you, or I'll lock you in your room and embarrass you in front of your boyfriends."

She laughed, and when he tried to pull his serious face, she stood on tiptoe and kissed his chin. Draco's eyes widened, and he stood stock-still. "No you won't."

"Draco, I do believe she has successfully wrapped you around her little finger," Severus said, secretly proud of his goddaughter.

"Not unlike you?" Aislynn fired back, feeling the same pride.

"I am not wrapped around her finger, thank you very much," Severus answered, though he knew otherwise.

Soren turned to Aislynn and smirked, before looking at the potions master. "Severus," she said, her arms behind her as she scuffed at something imaginary on the floor, "could you perhaps get me a glass of water? I feel so dehydrated, I might pass out."

Immediately Severus rose to do as she asked, and as he stepped out the door, he realized that he had been tricked. He turned to her, and watched her smile and hold up her pinky. His machismo gone, he slumped back to the couch and sulked. Laughter filled the room, and he smiled slightly to acknowledge his defeat. Soren took pity on her godfather, and kissed his cheek before sitting beside him once again to continue talking with her family.

**A/N: Well, I think that any chance of Severus being in character just flew out the window, don't you think? I have to say though, I love my Sevie! **

**So, did it go well? Or did you expect more? Tell me in a review, because it warms my soul. Now, a bit of bad news. I know sometimes I update faster than others, but my next one won't be until the weekend or perhaps even Monday. My parents are going to Bristol to watch the Nascar races, so I'm off to Granny's for the week, and she doesn't have someplace for my laptop to hook up into the internet. Sorry guys, but I guess you'll have to wait a bit for the next chap. (I swear though, it will come)**

**I now take the time to thank all of you who took the time to read this, and throw a special thanks to Muhnemma, who is amazing as always, and to all the reviewers who tell me what's on their minds. You guys are great, and really make me want to continue this storyline... Even though I'm not quite sure where it's going. I'm considering several different options, which will probably be run by Muhnemma sooner or later.**

**Until next time lovelies,**

**-Arciere**


	11. Guessing games

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for being patient for the past week or so. Sorry about that. But, on the bright side, here we have another chapter! Now, this one is shorter than most, but it is very powerful and essential. (Or at least, I think so) Hopefully the title gives you some clue as to what happens, and you should all be very happy. Now, I say, read on!**

_Disclaimer, which methinks I missed a few times, but you all know: I am not JKR, therefore I share no part in the ownership of these characters (though I wish I did...) and do not claim the originals. The plot, Soren, Aislynn, and the sexy, fannon versions of Severus, Draco and Blaise are mine, however, even if they are based off of characters from the books. So yea, I make no money from them, but I get to use them for my own wicked devices. Muahahaha!_

Guessing games

Soren looked around her at the faces. The Malfoys were nothing like she had expected. Narcissa and Lucius sat beside one another and showed such affection, she was sure that the cold demeanor she was used to seeing was all façade. Narcissa kept glancing over at her daughter, just to make sure she was real and there in front of her. Soren could see pride shining in her mother's eyes, and it was bliss knowing that she lived up to her expectations. Lucius smiled at something Aislynn said, and Soren couldn't help but feel tenderness towards the man. Images of Riddle's diary and his face as he insulted her rose in her mind, but her recent discoveries pushed them away. Her father was a good man who was controlled by an evil being. He wasn't a saint, but neither was he the soulless being that she'd named him before.

Perhaps the biggest change came from Draco. Her brother leaned against the wall still, his eyes sharp as he focused on more than just the conversation. He was completely opposite of what Hermione had ever painted him as, even as she remembered the teasing remarks and evil smirks he had aimed at her before. Draco watched over her, constantly assessing the room for any danger. She knew he was thinking about her because his eyes always returned to her, though he would look away when she caught his gaze. She saw his smirk when she said something witty, his smile when she was sweet. She realized then that she liked him, and that could fast grow to love. Yes, she could love this new family, and she could rise from the ashes like the Phoenixes she'd read about.

"Soren, perhaps we could fetch more drinks together?" Draco asked as he pushed off from his perch. She shook her head, before looking back at him and silently asking him to repeat. He did, knowing she had been thinking hard about something when he'd interrupted. She agreed as soon as he asked again. Soren led him into the kitchen, where he paused.

"You know me, Soren. How is it that you can look at me with such affection when you know what a git I was at school?" He watched her as she shook her head in feigned denial. "I know you were there, 'ferret' gave you away. What is it that keeps you from despising me?"

"You're my brother," she answered simply. "Besides, I didn't really know you."

"Who were you?"

Soren didn't want to answer. She didn't want to tell him that she'd been the daughter of muggles, or that she had been the object of many of his rude remarks. She didn't want to run him off by telling him that she was once someone he despised.

"Soren, please? I have to know."

"No one important," she answered finally. She looked at anywhere but him, and he could tell that she wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"Alright then, if you won't tell me outright, then let me guess." Draco watched her as she decided what the harm could be in letting him guess. Her face was transparent at that point, conflicting emotions playing over her features.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. But remember, they expect us back in there soon," she answered, pointing to where the rest were. "So you are limited to three guesses. If you get it right, then I will tell you. If you are wrong, we drop this conversation. Deal?" Her eyebrow rose as she paused a moment before collecting drinks again.

"Snarky, and clever too. You weren't a Hufflepuff," he deduced, but she had her back to him, so her face couldn't confirm if he was right.

"You're sharp, so that eliminates half of Hogwarts. British accent, so you aren't from one of the other schools. Am I getting warmer sister?" He looked up to find her still facing away from him. He took that as a yes.

"So who was there to watch Moody?" He paced as he reasoned out his logic. Soren was beginning to regret letting him guess. He was sharp, and she wasn't sure if he would fail in those three guesses. "No, too large of a category… Let's think of houses, shall we? Which first? As a Malfoy, I would expect Slytherin, but Ravenclaw is open as well. And of course, there is that dreadful Gryfindor…" He looked up, and her spine was straight. Rigid.

"A Malfoy in Gryfindor? Shocking. But you are full of surprises, aren't you little sister?" He paced nearer to her, almost intimidating. A predator stalking prey.

Soren didn't like how easy this was for him. He'd already narrowed down to her house! She felt him behind her, stalking her. She was giving it away. She had to make this difficult. She turned to face him, eyes defiant. "Are you so certain of your logic, brother?"

"Yes," he answered. He stopped his pacing, coming to stand before her. She glared up at him. "You're a seventh year, in Gryfindor. You're smart, clever, and confident. Who fits that description? I don't need three guesses little Soren."

"Then tell me, oh mighty one, who was I?" She stared up into his eyes. They danced with knowledge, and she could swear she saw regret in his eyes. Did he hate her now?

He turned away from her, picking up the drinks as he made his way back to sitting room. As he reached the doorway, he turned to her, sorrow emanating from him.

"I'm sorry I called you a mudblood," he said softly. He started moving away again.

"Wait!" she called. He paused again, but didn't turn to her.

"What gave it away?"

"Earlier, when you explained about Moody turning me into a ferret, you could barely say Harry's name. And Weaselette is too young."

She couldn't move for a moment, and he took her silence as the end to the conversation. Again he moved towards the sitting room. Soren snapped back into action as he left, and flew after him, grabbing him from behind and pulling him into a hug. Draco thanked Merlin for quidditch training that enhanced his reflexes; otherwise the tray of drinks would have crashed to the floor.

"What's past is past," Soren whispered into his back.

Draco reached over and set the tray on a spare table before turning into her embrace and hugging her back. "Past," he agreed, nuzzling into her hair.

At that moment, Draco had to agree with the potions master, he was completely wrapped around this girl's finger.

**Another step closer to the end, alas! **

**But you should all know that I am only just getting started. Some things to look forward to : Ginny Weasley, somehow... Blaise getting jealous, the teasing of the great Severus Snape, and more Milan!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, who I love so dearly. By the way, quoting my lines back to me shows that you really did like my humor! Yay! I'm not the only one! (Thanks ****JaceDamian23****, that was really sweet of you.) Oh, and you should all thank ** **muhnemma****, who continues to be so amazing and essential. (By the way, her Evie is amazing. READ IT!) Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope I continue to please you.**

**Remember, I love reviews! They make me happy and inspire me. **

**Until the next chapter,**

**-Arciere**


	12. Course of action

**A/N: This is for all the lovelies that wanted more, now. I realized that the last chapter was rather short, and thought that I better keep you guys happy. Especially with so many reviews! So thanks guys, here you are. Happy Labor Day Weekend!**

Course of action

The Malfoys stayed for dinner, which was an Italian chicken with rice. Tink had worked hard on the meal, and it showed. Soren made a point to thank her when she set the dish on the table. Lucius and Narcissa looked at her somewhat oddly, but didn't mention anything, and Draco smiled, remembering S.P.E.W. Soren smiled back at him, then launched into dinner.

"So where are you staying Lucius?" Severus asked, taking a bite from his fork. He glanced up at the man who occupied the other end of the table.

Lucius finished swallowing and promptly answered. "With Blaise Zabini. He invited us over for holiday while his mother is on her Honeymoon."

Soren's eyes glanced towards her father as he spoke the name. Severus had guessed that Blaise was keeping the Malfoys, but the news still struck her. She remembered her time with him in the _Palazzo Sormani Andreani. _He had been so sweet, kind to a stranger. She smiled at the memory.

Her brother noticed her dreamy smile, and it piqued his curiosity. He wondered what his sister was thinking about. "What has you happy little sister?" he asked, taking his knife and cutting into the chicken.

She shook her head as she came out of her daydream. Her eyes were wide as she realized Draco had asked her something. She asked what it had been, and he repeated. Pink tinted her cheeks, as she responded "nothing". Draco noticed, but decided to be nice and leave her be.

"You know, Soren, I'm sure Blaise and Draco would love to show you around Milan. What do you think Draco? Spend some time with your sister showing her the beauty of Italy?" Lucius looked up at his son to watch him nod in return.

"I'm sure Blaise would love to come too. But it would be odd for one girl to be with two guys. Would you care to invite a friend, Soren?" His gaze caught hers as he asked.

"I don't know anyone here, but I could see about sending home for someone to come stay. Severus? Aislynn? Would you mind me inviting someone for a little while?"

"Another girl? Why-"

"That will be perfectly fine, love," Aislynn cut, giving her brother a sharp look. He reluctantly nodded his head in acceptance.

"Brilliant! This way Blaise won't feel so left out," Draco said, digging into his dinner with vigor.

"Lu- Father, will I be coming with you when you leave Milan? Or will I stay with Severus and Aislynn?" Soren asked, trying to make light of the topic though she considered it very serious.

"Well, my dear, we had planned on staying here until school starts back to be close to you. If we were to take you home with us, we would have to announce you and show you to the Dark Lord," Lucius answered, pausing in his eating to respond.

"Will he find out about me?" Soren took a moment to sip from her tea.

"I don't think so, unless we wished it, but we have to be careful. I'm certain that many Death Eaters will not be returning to Hogwarts since Dumbledore is still headmaster. You're identity should be safe. But if something does go wrong, and someone tells the Dark Lord, we will have to come up with a good excuse for not showing you to him."

Soren sighed her relief. No extravagant plans to dodge him. With Hermione, everything had always been complicated. But it seemed now, as Soren, things were much easier. "It sounds like a plan. A simple, non-complicated plan," she said, again tucking into her dinner.

"Are you used to things being difficult?" Narcissa asked before sipping at her wine.

"Yes. Everything was always so complex. It's nice to have a break from all of that."

Dinner continued with random bits of small talk, and was followed by a light mango sorbet. Soren delighted in the drizzled sauce and bits of mango that complimented the sorbet. She was happy that she'd saved room for the sweet. The Malfoys proclaimed it exquisite, and Tink blushed with the compliments.

Draco watched Soren lick her spoon, and he could barely hear a small purr of pleasure with every bite. It amused him that the dessert, a small bit of ice cream, could give her so much bliss. He found himself imagining what she felt each time she took the treat into her mouth, and discovered that he found the sorbet sweeter, more satisfying then than with the jaded taste he'd given it before. It wasn't his first sorbet, but it tasted like he had never sampled something so sweet and fulfilling.

Soon the twins were finished with their dessert, both content. Draco smiled at his sister, who sat across from him. She smiled back, and her eyes lit up as she did. Draco felt a foreign emotion well up in his heart for the girl. It was strange to feel something so strong for someone whom he barely knew, but his twin was a part of him. Something in him reached for something in her, and wound around one another until they were almost one. _Soren._ He breathed her name in his mind. _My sister. Mine. _The possessive feelings he had towards her didn't frighten him. He'd always been passionate with his emotions, extremely so in some cases. This was no different. She was his sister to protect. To love and cherish. It didn't matter that she'd been absent for so many years. She was there now, and he wanted to make up for lost time. And he would.

--

While Soren was not ready for the Malfoy's departure, she wished them goodnight after they had recovered from the satisfactory dinner that Tink had created. Narcissa came to her first, pulling her into a tight hug that Soren returned with equal vigor. Her mother reluctantly pulled away after a few moments, and after a pause of questioning silence, she pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. She then turned to the fireplace and flooed to Zabini Manor.

Lucius followed his wife, and pulled his daughter into a similar hug. He pressed his lips to Soren's cheek instead, and his daughter turned to return it. Lucius smiled at her, rubbing strands of silver-blonde hair through his fingers and he memorized her. He pressed her close again, and then let go to follow his wife through the floo. He waved to her once before shouting his destination and disappearing.

Draco was the most reluctant to leave. He said polite goodbyes to Severus and Aislynn while his arm was wrapped around his sister. When there was no more reason to delay his exodus, he pulled his sister into a bone-crushing hug and lifted her against him. "Write to me so we can arrange the tour. Any day you want, we will be there," he whispered against her hair.

"Alright. I will write to a friend tonight and get back to you first thing," she answered, gripping him tightly.

"You better," he teased, setting her back on her feet. He bent down to kiss her cheek, then straightened and made his way to the fireplace. He turned and smirked as he received the kiss she blew at him before he was gone.

"Well, I'm off to write to someone, goodnight," Soren chirped before kissing both her godparents and rushing upstairs. She hopped onto her bed, resting against the cushioned wall. Reaching over to the left nightstand, she pulled out a portable writing desk. Her ink and quills were stored in the boxy top, with her parchment held underneath the hinged flap. When she'd assembled what she needed, she dipped her quill and started her letter.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I hope that you are doing ok. I know your brothers were pains when I came by to see Harry and Ron. _

_I was wondering…- _

Soren ripped the paper, realizing that Molly Weasley would never let her daughter visit her. Molly had been horrible the night she'd discovered that Hermione was really the daughter of a Malfoy, and probably hadn't forgiven her for what she'd replied with. Molly was the kind of woman who carried a grudge, and Soren knew that Molly would rather lose her magic than let her daughter visit someone she thought was the spawn of evil. Soren started another letter, thinking perhaps some evasive truth (and perhaps a few teensy weensy white lies) might work better.

_Dear Gin, _

_I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch, but life has been rather hectic. I miss our routine days at school. My parents have a villa in Milan, and I asked them if I could invite a friend. Since it's been so long, I thought that you would be the best choice. Do you think you could come down for a few weeks? You wouldn't have to worry about anything at all. Please owl me as soon as you can with your answer. _

_With love, _

_Jane _

Soren smirked when she noticed the Slytherin coming out of her.

**A/N: So? How did we like snarky Soren and the Malfoys? Tell me all about it.**

**As always, I thank Muhnemma, who always helps me stay on top of my game. She is so wonderful, it's touching. I encourage all of you who also write to find betas like her. (Did I mention that I am up for beta-ing??) I suppose you are addicted to teasers now, and since I'm feeling charitable, I will give in... this once. In the next chapter: Introducing Ginny Weasley, with some minor cursing.. (I can't help it, I love the word 'bloody') more on the mirrors that I know all women want, and a few letters. Stay tuned my dears... the action is progressing. **

**So, until next time, **

**-Arciere**


	13. In response

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry it's taken so long; I really had planned for this chapter to be up earlier. School life is intense, and coupled with working, I find myself with little time. But, here is the latest for this, so I'll shut up and let you get on with it.**

_Disclaimer: I don't take part in the lucrative money-making of JKR and her people. I just borrow her characters, change them, and make them mine... though still hers... somehow._

In response

Ginny Weasley woke to an erratic tapping at her window. Yawning loudly, she rolled over and threw her pillow over her head. The tapping was either uncaring of her reaction, or just not sympathetic, because it continued until she wanted to pull her hair out. Letting out a screech at what had dared to wake her, she crawled to the window to find an owl. When the creature noticed her trying to open the window, it stopped pecking, and hovered to wait. It entered quickly once the window was open, and flew around the room once before settling on the back of Ginny's desk chair.

_Who in Merlin's name sends a bloody owl at this time in the bloody morning,_ she griped, stumbling over to the large barn owl and untying the parchment from its leg. She unrolled it to find Hermione's neat cursive asking her to visit over the holidays. She reread the letter, noticing the strange phrases that stuck out. She looked down at the signature, wondering why she would sign her middle name. Looking closer, she realized that the other girl had made it so that Ginny could show the letter to her parents and they wouldn't be upset because they wouldn't know it was Hermione asking. They would assume it was someone else, because they had never heard the (previous) third member of the 'Golden Trio' called by her middle name, and her blunt brother would never connect the dots. _She's become a sneaky Slytherin overnight,_ Ginny thought, before she hurried to get dressed. She wanted to ask permission so she could write back fast.

"Stay here until I get back to respond, won't you?" She looked at the owl until it tilted its head in a manner she took to be affirmation.

--

Soren woke to a tapping at her window. She rubbed her hands across her eyes, wishing that the pecking would stop. It took her a moment to realize that the incessant noise was derived from an owl that continuously tapped at the panes for her attention. That made her jump into action. She crossed the room quickly, and opened the window to allow the bird access into her room. It flew in gracefully and landed on her windowsill, sticking its leg out calmly. Attached was the letter Soren had been waiting for. She took the parchment, then pet the owl before digging in her drawer for an owl treat. As the bird took off with the treat towards the window, Soren broke the seal on her letter and began reading.

_Dear Jane, _

_I miss you too, and hope that you are well. I asked Mum about coming over to visit, and at first she wasn't too thrilled. She was certain that she'd never heard of you, though I told her you were one of my best friends at school, and reminded her that you were a fellow Griff. It took some serious persuasion –and help from my dad- but I finally got her approval. I said that it would be a few weeks or so, and the length didn't seem to bother her (of course, this was after Dad had said that it was ok) _

_So how am I supposed to get there? Are you coming to collect me, or should I just floo somewhere? _

_With Love, (and serious excitement) _

_Ginny _

Soren threw the letter in the air as she flopped onto her back in happiness. She closed her eyes and smiled. After a few moments, she took out another piece of parchment and wrote back:

_Ginny, _

_I am so happy that your mother is letting you come! If you could, just floo to '_Oasi_', and I will be here waiting. Do you think you could arrive around noonish? You don't have to pack much. _

_Happily, _

_Jane _

Once the letter was complete, she waltzed over to the owl that Aislynn had leant her. She attached the letter, and sent the owl back to the Burrow. She watched the bird take flight and only looked away once it ceased to be a speck in the sky. Then she moved to her mirror to decide on what to wear to welcome Ginny.

"Summer dresses, please?"

Instantly the mirror showcased her selection. The first was a white halter dress with pink roses and black ivy curling around the hem. The cut accented her narrow shoulders, but she wasn't in the mood for it. The next was a sky blue with spaghetti straps. It was very straight, and seemed out of place: more uptight and somewhat formal when she wanted to go for relaxed and casual. Soren tried on a few more before a turquoise knee-length rested on her frame. Pleats accented the sweetheart neckline and the skirt billowed slightly with matching creases. She matched the dress with silver sandals with low kitten heels, and her necklace and bracelet she never went without.

She glanced at the clock after she'd visited the bathroom for hygiene and makeup. An hour remained before Ginny would appear, giving her plenty of time to eat breakfast. Soren found Aislynn at the table, tucking in to an omelet. The girl sat across from her godmother, and politely asked Tink for tea and a matching omelet.

"What time will your friend arrive?" Aislynn asked, looking up from her breakfast.

"Noon. She said she could stay a few weeks, but I'm not exactly sure of the extent-"

"Don't worry about it my dear. Your friend is a welcome guest in our home."

Soren sat silent for a moment. Aislynn had said 'ours', not 'my'. Soren felt a surge of love towards her godmother, and was thankful for her. She smiled at the woman, and Aislynn returned the gesture.

"Ginny, she's the only person I have left from my past. We weren't really as good friends as we should have been, since I was always with Harry and Ron, but I hope that we can change that." The girl continued to pick at her omelet while she continued her confession. "After awhile, I think I saw her more as Ron's sister than my friend, but on that day… she supported me. I can never thank her enough."

"Well, we will thank her it the way we do best! Shopping!"

"I did tell her not to pack much," Soren admitted, looking up at the other woman. She smiled in a knowing way, showing a hint of pride.

"Well, it's almost that time. Should we both greet her?" Aislynn stood and started to reach for her plate, but Tink wouldn't have that, instead whisking it away with Soren's. The women laughed and shrugged, then walked to the sitting room.

"I would like to wait for her, if you don't mind. All the dramatic entrances are getting cliché." Again Aislynn laughed, but agreed, telling her goddaughter she would be in her study should she be needed.

Soren perched on the edge of the sofa facing the fireplace. She nervously picked at her skirt as she waited. The clock on the mantle was the victim of continual glances as the girl anxiously awaited Ginny. Noon came and still there was no fiery redhead in her fireplace. Five minutes passed before flames roared up and she saw the girl.

"Ginny!" Soren jumped off the couch and ran to hug her friend. The redhead laughed, her eyes closed to keep the soot from getting in them. She blindly hugged the other girl back.

"Let me out Hermione. I can't see with the soot and all that."

Soren backed away and brushed herself off as Ginny stepped forward and wiped her eyes. When she felt it safe, she opened them, and Soren watched as amber eyes widened in surprise. Soren backed off a bit, and stood to let the other girl look at her.

"Merlin, you look just like Malfoy, except only feminine," she said, unmoving.

"You aren't going to change your mind are you? About staying with me, now that I'm a Malfoy."

Ginny didn't say anything. She was still looking at the other girl. Soren's happiness at seeing a familiar face trickled off her face.

"Don't look so forlorn, Malfoy. I'm not one to judge someone by names alone," Ginny said, smiling. Soren's joy flooded her, and she couldn't control herself. She launched at the other girl and drew her into a hug.

"Easy now, I don't even know your name," Ginny teased, though she hugged Soren back.

"My name is Soren Alexis Malfoy," the blonde replied with a haughty tone. Ginny smiled and covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Soren smirked, and turned to walk away.

"If you would, follow me and I shall show you to your room."

"Thank you, Soren Alexis Malfoy, for being such a gracious hostess."

Ginny followed Soren up the stairs and into a room done in earth tones. The walls were a rich cream, with amber streaks swirled in to create a marble effect. The furniture was all rich woodwork, complimenting amber curtains and bedding. Ginny immediately loved the room.

"My room is beside this one on the left," Soren said, settling on the bed. "The closet is there, and the bathroom is behind that door." She pointed as she spoke.

"Wait, is the mirror some sort of door?" Ginny asked, confused.

"No silly. The mirror is the closet. Great huh? Aislynn found them. She has them in all our rooms." She stood and walked over to the mirror. "Look, what you do is use a placement spell to put your clothes in the mirror. Where's your trunk?"

Ginny obliged the girl and pulled the shrunken trunk from a pocket in her jeans. "I asked mum to shrink it so I could take it through the floo easier. She said that someone here could enlarge it, since I can't do magic outside of school."

"You know, that rule only applies in England. I researched it, and you can actually use magic in Italy, because their ministry trusts the students," Soren replied, pulling out her new wand and enlarging the trunk.

"Really?" Ginny asked, before she noticed Soren's wand. "I've never seen that wand. What happened to your old one?"

"It splintered when I fell…" Soren started, before pausing and forcing tears away. "I was running through the woods back to the house, when I tripped over a branch, and demolished it."

"Oh, Soren, I'm so sorry." Ginny looked down, trying to hide her guilt at forcing Soren to remember that day. She didn't try to tell Soren it was ok to cry, or that things would be fine, because she knew that no matter what she said, it wouldn't help the other girl. Soren was grateful that her friend was so insightful.

"No, it's alright. The past is past." she replied, trying to make light of the situation.

"You're right. Now, back the mirror thingee. I use a placement spell, and transfer my clothes into the mirror?" Ginny cast the spell and watched as her clothes flew into the mirror. "Now how do I get them out?"

"Easy. Stand in front of the mirror. Now, tell it you want another outfit, and it will show new clothes on you."

Soren watched as her friend stepped up to the mirror, and asked it for something new. She squealed in delight when she saw herself in khaki trousers and a green tee. "This mirror is amazing! I love its style too. How do I keep the outfit?"

"Just nod at it or say 'keep' or something like that. They aren't picky."

"Soren, why did you tell me not to pack too much if I plan on staying for a few weeks?" Ginny asked, turning to her friend with one eyebrow raised. It reminded Soren of her brother.

"Because, we need to recreate ourselves. We need a good makeover, and part of that is a new wardrobe." Soren started to exit, opening the door before turning and adding, "besides, what's the good of being a rich girl if I can't buy things for myself and my friend?"

Ginny didn't answer as she followed Soren out the door, but her eyes shone with defiance.

**A/N: So? What did you think. You know, you should definitely tell me. Now, with this chapter, I'm introducing a new character that will continue to play a major part in the story. Others will follow, I swear, and Draco and Blaise will come soon enough. I'm also going to give you some snaps of Narcissa and Lucius (the _wicked _pair) too. Oh, and did I mention our favorite Dark Lord? I hope you all are enjoying yourselves! Stay tuned!**

**Oh, and I have to tell you all about Muhnemma, my beta, who continues to rock my sox. Go check out her 'Evie' sometime. It's amazing.**

**So, until I get around to the next chapter,**

**-Arciere**


	14. Seeing in a better light

**A/N: Hello all! I've finally gotten around to getting the new chapter up, so I hope it is up to par and that you all enjoy. (Again, many thanks to readers, more to reviewes, and even more to Muhnemma, who rox.)**

_Disclaimer: I'm not Rowling, I make no profit. I just slave over the story and pound my head against a wall when the flow slows or halts. (did I mention I have several bruises and severe damage there?) ;_

Seeing in a better light

"Soren, where in the world are you leading me?" Ginny asked as she followed the girl down the stairs and to the end of a hallway.

"To Aislynn's study. She will want to meet you now, and is probably twitching from the effort to remain here instead of greeting you like she wanted," Soren responded, stopping before a dark, wood door and rapping her knuckles on it.

"Enter," a silken voice called from within the room, and Soren pushed open the door. Ginny stepped inside and watched as the dark headed woman stood and waltzed over to the girls. She held out her hand as she introduced herself. "Hello, friend of Soren, I am Aislynn, her godmother."

"Ginny Weasley," the redhead replied, grasping the woman's hand. Aislynn laid her other palm over Ginny's, and held on to it.

"It is so nice to meet you Ginny. Soren talks highly of you, and you are such a pretty girl. I hope you enjoy staying with us."

Ginny was instantly attracted to Aislynn's kind demeanor, and didn't find it strange at all that the woman still held her hand. "Thank you, I've heard great things about you too, Ms.-"

"Oh, please call me Aislynn. Ms. makes me feel so old."

"Alright, Aislynn. Thank you for allowing me to stay here, your villa is beautiful." Ginny's eyes never left Aislynn's.

"You are most welcome in our home. Soren is lucky to have you stay with us for such a long time." Aislynn smiled at Ginny, then turned and winked at Soren. The blonde took the wink as a sign of approval.

"Aislynn, do you know where Severus is? I wanted to talk to him for a moment." Soren gave her godmother a look, and Aislynn gave a slight nod.

"I think he is in his study. Go check while I show Ginny to the kitchen. She must be hungry after her travels."

Soren thanked Aislynn, gave a small wave to her friend, and vanished out the door before Ginny could protest. She wanted to talk to Severus and inform him of whom she had invited. At the other end of the hallway, she knocked on Severus' door before pushing it open.

"Hello darling," Severus greeted, looking up from some papers on his desk. "Did you need something?"

Deciding that it would be best to slowly break the news, she smiled and sauntered over to him. "Do I need a reason to visit my godfather?" she asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I know that look," Severus teased. "What is it that you want?" He smiled at her before reaching out with one hand to tug her close. She took the not-so-subtle hint and gave him a hug.

"I don't want anything. Remember, being a Malfoy means having everything I could ever want thrust at my feet before I even have a chance to ask for it."

Severus threw his head back and laughed, holding his torso as his laughter shook him. "You learn fast, dearest." He took a few moments to gather his control while Soren perched on his desk.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something."

"Go on," Severus invited, taking the top off a dish holding peppermints. He popped one into his mouth.

"I wanted to tell you my guest arrived a little bit ago. She's with Soren in the kitchen." Soren looked down, wondering if she should just come out and say that he had a Weasley in the house. Though Severus had said that his animosity towards her had been forced, she didn't know if it was the case with the Weasleys.

"I suppose I have to go meet her and introduce myself and all that, right?" her godfather asked, a note of feigned distaste in his tone.

"Sev, you once told me that you really didn't hate me in school, but I'm not sure if you feel the same about the person I invited." Soren continued looking at the floor, but Severus pulled her chin up with his fingers, forcing her gaze to his.

"Soren, who is it that you invited. It can't really be that bad, can it?"

Soren's eyes said it could.

"Who?" Severus demanded, keeping her gaze on him.

"Ginny."

"Weasley?" Severus' eyes gave away nothing. His face was blank, and the reaction was not reassuring.

"Yes. She's all I have left from my past, and I just wanted someone I knew. It's not Ron or Harry, and I didn't really hang out with Ginny all that much, though I should have and-"

"Soren," Severus cut her off. "You're babbling sweetheart. Not a very attractive trait in a Malfoy, though you do it in such a cute way." He paused and Soren smiled at him. "I won't pretend that I love the girl, but I don't hate her. She is rather brilliant at potions, and I've seen the girl hex. And since she's your friend, I will do my best to be nice. Perhaps she can grow on me too."

Soren hadn't expected that much from him, but was thankful that he was willing to be so nice for her. She caught him in a hug that he returned equally. "Thank you so much Severus, you are so wonderful!"

"What can I say? I'm supposed to be wrapped around your little finger, remember?" He pulled back, and they shared a smile before he stood and led her towards the door. "Come on, Miss Weasley is probably wondering where you've gotten too. Let's hope she doesn't think that I've sentenced you to cleaning my stores for inviting her." They both made their way to the kitchen, walking side by side.

--

"Soren, darling, have you written to your brother?" Aislynn asked, smiling at the girl in question.

"Not yet, no, but I will after lunch," Soren answered, taking a bite of shrimp salad. She looked up and noticed that Ginny was giving her a questioning look. "Draco invited us on a tour of the town with him and Blaise. I told him I would get back to him as soon as I received my guest."

"So, we'll be with them for a day or something?" Ginny tried to act normal and take a bite, but her hand shook, so she set the fork down. "I don't know if that's such a good idea Soren. Remember, Malfoy and I aren't on the best of terms."

"I know, but you're my guest, so he'll just have to play nice. You will too, right?" Soren speared Ginny with a look the redhead knew better than to argue with. She nodded slowly.

"I'm certain that Draco and Blaise will behave," Severus added. "Besides, Draco is very concerned with his sister. If she has a guest over that makes her happy, it should make him happy."

"Yea, Draco is really different. He apologized for calling me a mudblood the other day when we met."

Ginny couldn't believe that, and apparently, neither could Snape. "How did he know?" he asked.

"When we went to get drinks, he asked, and I told him he had to guess. He reasoned it out rather brilliantly," Soren answered, before taking a drink of iced tea.

"Well, I'm glad he had sense enough to apologize."

"So, will we be seeing him today?" Ginny asked, trying to maneuver the conversation elsewhere.

"No, but maybe tomorrow. Today, we are going shopping, so we can look fabulous for the boys," Soren answered, dramatically throwing her hand in a posh pose and turning her head to the side like a model.

"Soren, I don't think the boys need encouragement-" Severus started, but Aislynn cut him off.

"Oh why not Severus. Besides, I promised to take the girls out shopping tonight."

"No, we've already established that I can't let you two," he pointed at Aislynn and Soren, "out without a chaperone. I suppose I will have to tag along."

"Or you could trust Ginny to be the voice of reason," Soren added, pretending to try and keep Severus from attending.

"As reliable as Ginny is, I don't think it will be enough for you two. No, Ginny and I are going to have to both be there, for equal balance. Right?" He looked at Ginny and gave a conspiratorial wink. She smiled and winked back.

Secretly, she felt a certain fondness towards the professor after she agreed that they were the responsible ones, and looked forward to going out with them that night.

**A/N: well, I hope that this short, but sweet peice was well recieved. Since it is so short, I'm hoping to update faster than normal. Maybe I will have a spark of inspiration! (Did I mention that reviews _definitely_ spark??) Thanks to everyone for reading, and for everyone who consistently reviews. I love getting your comments. So far, I've only received good reviews, which tells me I'm doing something right. (Except for that one... but it isn't really a flame) So thanks again, you rock!**

**Since I am feeling especially nice, I suppose I can give a preview of some upcoming events. Severus is going to have an interesting adventure in the land of femininity, and will get a couple of 'looks' from someone. (No, its not Ginny, I swear!) Ginny is going to give in to Aislynn and Soren. Narcissa and Lucius will be having a moment, The Dark Lord will ask questions, and Draco is going to threaten Blaise.**

**Can't wait, can you? 3**

**-Arciere**


	15. Changes in appearance

**A/N: Sorry it took so long... That was terrible of me, I know. Without further ado... I give you the next chapter.**

Changes in appearance

"Soren, are you trying to make me try on everything in the bloody store?" Ginny complained as she walked out of the fitting room in a black floor length formal gown. Soren and her godparents sat on the stool outside, waiting to judge the newest outfit. Ginny felt somewhat uncomfortable with everyone staring at her and deciding what looked good and what didn't, but she couldn't deny that she felt a rush of pleasure with each approval.

"Not everything. Just the cute things I think would look good on you. That dress is gorgeous, don't you think Sev?"

"Yes, and not too revealing either. A definite yes," the professor answered, an appreciative smile on his face. Ginny failed to conceal a blush.

Aislynn helped her by standing and turning Ginny towards the mirror. The woman took red hair and pulled it up while explaining to the girl that the dress was made for her. Ginny had to admit; the young woman in the mirror did look radiant.

"Aislynn, I can't afford this," Ginny said in a low tone, so Severus and Soren couldn't hear. "I love the dress, everything, but I can't-"

"Ginny. Don't worry about paying for anything. You are our guest, and we need to make sure you have everything you need while you're here in Milan. You have to fit in, so you require new things."

It was strange how Aislynn's Slytherin logic seemed to make sense. Ginny wanted to argue, but Aislynn was unmoving in her resolve. "You are going to have the dress, and whatever else we think looks good. It's payment for trying everything on and accepting our choices of style." She ended with a note that closed the discussion. "Now, go change into another outfit, and hand this one back out so we can put it in the 'keep' section."

Ginny saluted and returned to the dressing room as Aislynn laughed.

"Soren, you know we didn't come here, so while Ginny changes, try this on," Aislynn demanded lightly, passing Soren a pair of dark jeans with a red camisole and a blue top.

"I saw something promising," Severus added, escorting Soren to the dressing room beside Ginny's. "I will fetch some items Ais, you stay and tell me when they walk out."

Soren shook her head at her godfather, and laughed aloud when the male employee took an appreciative look at Severus.

"Soren, thank you for letting me come. While I feel bad about letting Aislynn or you buy so much just for me, I can't deny that I love the clothes," Ginny admitted from the next room over. Muffled sounds assured Soren that the girl was moving around, working her way into another outfit.

"Don't feel bad Gin, we want you to look good, and you have to so Draco can't pick on you about hammy downs. Besides, we have to show the Italians that Brits can wear their things well too."

"You're right. Can you believe it's already three? We've only hit two stores in two hours."

"It's alright. We have plenty of time before we head to the _salone_."

"Why are we going to a salon?" Ginny asked, and Soren could see Ginny's eyebrow quirk in the tone the girl used.

"Because, when we go see Draco and Blaise, I want them to say 'damn'."

"Watch your tongue Soren. I will not have my godchild cursing like some muggle," Severus teased, throwing several articles over her door for her to try.

"Sorry Godfather," Soren replied in a childlike tone, which caused her godfather to chuckle.

--

"There is no way that you women expect me to accompany you into such a… feminine place as a salon," Severus grumbled as they strolled towards the wizarding salon. He was being a gentleman and carrying the bag containing the clothes they'd bought at the one muggle store they stopped at before they spent a generous portion in the wizarding store. The employee there had agreed to deliver their clothes through the floo to the villa. Soren remembered that he smiled while stealing glances at her godfather.

"Well, it's not like you haven't been accused of being gay already," Aislynn said, eyes laughing. Severus turned a sharp look at her.

"What do you mean by that, sister?"

"Well, the guy at the last shop gave you a very pleased once over," Soren said solemnly, before turning to Ginny and giggling. "And then a couple more after that."

It was a sight when Severus' mouth dropped before he smacked a hand over his face to hide his embarrassment. "You're telling me that an Italian just checked me out?"

Soren and Ginny couldn't help but roar with laughter at Severus' use of slang. Aislynn's bell tones joined in for a harmony of laughter, and soon Severus couldn't help making the trio a quartet.

"No, we're telling you that you were wanted. He looked like he was planning to jump you in the store there in front of everyone." Soren snickered at his pained look.

"Soren, where in the world do you get these ideas from?" he asked, then reconsidered. "No, never mind. I don't think I want to know."

The girls couldn't help laughing again. They continued their walk to the salon, and pushed Severus inside when he protested again.

"Severus, you could use a trim," Aislynn suggested, pulling her brother inside.

"I do not. And even if I did, I would go someplace more suitable," he replied.

"Welcome to _Salone di Bellezza Seducente_," a warm voice said. The group turned to the woman standing ready to seat them. Aislynn smiled, and tossed her brother off to the woman. "I am Bella, how may I help you?"

"Thank you, Bella. We're _all_ here for full makeovers," Aislynn replied, gesturing to the girls and her brother. She pulled out a bag of galleons and passed them to Bella. The woman smiled at the weight.

"Well, you have come to the right place for complete change. I have the best witches and wizards ready to make your beauty shine. Let me take him back and I will return to collect the rest of you." The woman patted Severus' arm and turned to pull him towards the back. Severus, resigned to his fate, let Bella drag him off, but not before giving Aislynn a look that promised retaliation. His sister smiled innocently and waved him off.

"Severus looked like he wanted to hex you bald," Ginny commented, taking a seat in the lobby. The other guests gave the group strange looks, which Soren assumed was because they had only just walked in and were already being treated.

Bella came back soon after, and gestured to them. The three stood from their seats, much to the dismay of the other clients, and followed her. She led them past a row of hairdressers and into a small room.

"Now, you said you wanted the full treatment, yes?" the woman asked, pausing to face Aislynn. "That includes manicure, pedicure, cut, and style."

"Yes, for the women, that would be fantastic. You can let my brother off with a cut and style though."

"Do not worry about him. He is in the care of our top male stylists," Bella replied. "Please, be seated here for a moment while I arrange for your manicures and pedicures. If you would, kindly remove your shoes and sit them on the rack."

The women complied, and didn't have to wait long before three other women came in. One was a tall blonde that was very curvy, and she sat next to Aislynn and asked for her hand. Another had dark, wavy hair to her shoulders, and she bent towards Ginny's. The last woman had white hair hanging straight down her back, and she drifted to Soren, asking for her hands.

The woman took hold of Soren's right hand and introduced herself in Italian as Bianca. Then she started filing Soren's nails. She didn't speak much, instead focusing on her task. Soren began to daydream about how she wanted her nails to look. Long, with silver or white tips, mimicking a French manicure, she decided. Perhaps even a matching star or comet streaking across her nail bed.

She was surprised when Bianca released her right hand and moved on to the left. Surely she hadn't been daydreaming that long. Soren brought her hand up and looked at her nails. She found silver tips with a shooting star flowing across her nail with a trail of mist floating behind it.

"I liked the silver on you," Bianca said, still focused on the hand she was working on. Soren could see her smile. "It matched better."

"How did you know?" Soren asked, still looking at her finished hand.

"We are experts at giving the customer exactly what will make them look good combined with what they like. Some ask questions, but for me, I find it easier to concentrate on the person, and have them project into my mind. The results are good, yes?"

"Fantastic. It's exactly what I wanted," Soren responded, leaning back and letting Bianca work her magic. Soon the lady moved to her toes. She used the same technique, but it differed slightly. Soren was pleased with the results.

"Now, let us move on to your hair. We will leave your shoes here, and when you come back you can compare your style to your friend's." Bianca stood and gestured for Soren to follow. The girl turned and noticed that Ginny was only just having her first hand done, and Aislynn was still waiting for both feet. With a quick wave, Soren left and followed Bianca.

"Hair is similar, but I will also play on what I think would enhance you. How much freedom do you give me?" Bianca asked, ushering Soren into a swivel chair that the girl found comfortable.

"Are you going to chop all my hair off? I am rather fond of it long," Soren answered, leaning back and getting comfortable.

"So am I. It wears well on you." Aislynn stood behind Soren, looking into the mirror to see the silver gaze resting on her.

"Then I give you permission to do what you think would be best. I trust you."

--

Bianca had kept Soren from watching her work. While the girl had been somewhat upset at first, she had quickly gotten over it, and had patiently waited for Bianca to finish. When the woman had pronounced her done, she led Soren back to the room where she had left her shoes, and instructed her to wait for the others.

Soren leafed through a magazine until her godmother entered the room. Previously, Aislynn's dark hair flowed down her back in graceful waves, but the stylist had layered and enchanted it into large spiral curls that framed her elegant face. The effect was stunning, which Soren told her godmother. Soon after, Ginny entered the room with her hair considerably longer. The bounce had been tamed, leaving Ginny with long, straight hair. The stylist had also gotten rid of the childish bangs Ginny had sported, instead favoring a longer fringe that feathered around her face. Her fiery strands had been charmed to a shade darker than before, which complimented Ginny's warm skin tone. Her eyebrows were also thinner.

"Soren, your hair is so beautiful," Ginny and Aislynn said, asking her to spin so that they could see the back. She did so, and found herself looking into a mirror. Behind it, Bianca smiled, holding the glass up for Soren to inspect. Her hair was still relatively long, and the silver blonde hue remained the same, but it didn't hang straight down her back anymore. Instead, it tumbled with a wave, layered to look like a waterfall cascading down her back. Around her face, the cut was shorter, and Bianca had given her a fringe that slanted close to her right eye. The effect was rather stunning, reminding Soren of the Veela she'd seen at the Quidditch World Cup fourth year.

The women happily chatted about their makeovers when a noise caused them to turn to the doorway. Severus leaned against the doorjamb, looking at them with feigned exasperation. He stalked in, showing his change to the females. The long, shiny hair that fell to his shoulders had been replaced by hair that didn't look so greasy. It was pulled back and tied low, but Soren could see that it was trimmed. The stylist had also tamed Severus' eyebrows, which Soren approved of.

"I have endured enough pampering today, ladies. I think we should head home for dinner, don't you?" Severus said, grabbing the bag that Bella handed him. They all thanked the woman before tipping their stylists generously and heading home. Tink had already set the table, and they settled to an appreciated dinner.

"Soren, has Draco replied yet?" Aislynn asked, sipping her tea. "Surely the owl would be here waiting."

"Oh! I forgot to write him!"

"You still haven't gotten around to that? Soren, I'm surprised. You are losing your touch," Ginny teased.

Soren set her fork down and hurried upstairs to find her parchment and quill. She also found the owl sitting on the back of her chair. "Thank Merlin you're still here."

_Dearest Draco,_

_I have invited a guest over for the next few weeks, and we simply cannot wait for the tour you promised. Noon tomorrow?_

_With love,_

_Soren_

**A/N: Ok, so I know that you're all getting annoyed with me delaying the meeting with Blaise and Draco, but I swear I do it for a reason. Now, I'm going to go on and let you know that it's not happening next chapter, but you will enjoy that installment nonetheless. It's written from someone else's perspective, but it will be loved, I know. So, some things to look forward to: A new outlook on a couple, some Dark Lord action, including some graphic death scene (which really isn't that graphic), and the work _wicked_ used in a sexy way. (This is why it's rated M people. Or, at least, part of the reason. I dunno, would you all like it if I included some... intense smut?) **

**Well anyway, thanks to all who read and review. I love you guys. (There are so many, it's hard to name them all! You guys rock so hard). Even more kudos and thanks to Muhnemma (whom I strongly suggest you go visit. Her _Evie_ is amazing). She works hard to perfect my peices. Love you chick, you are amazing.**

**Until next time, my loves,**

**-Arciere**


	16. A visit with the Dark Lord

**A/N: Well, I have to say, I was depressed due to the lack of responses from you all. I thrive on hearing what you think, and while I thank the few who told me their thoughts, I was hurt by the decrease of opinion. Have I fallen out of favor? Is my story getting old and tiresome? So, for those of you who gave me some feedback, this short chapter is for you.**

A visit with the Dark Lord

The darkness of the room was only repelled by the flickering of the fire roaring behind a large chair. The shadows created a dark pit in the seat, with red eyes looking out. Lucius Malfoy knelt in front of the chair, while several other Death Eaters stood in a half-ring around the chair.

"Lucius, have we found her?" the snake-like voice asked. The Dark Lord pulled himself up in the chair, looking down at his servant.

"No, my Lord. She was not anywhere near the house," Lucius quickly bit out. "However, there was a notice in the paper saying she died and that there would be a funeral soon."

A low laugh followed his announcement, startling Lucius. "That is a lie. Dumbledore has taken and hidden her again." Voldemort stood fluidly, rising to his full height. He rolled his shoulders before stalking to the mantle above the fireplace. "Bring me our informant."

Lucius snapped his fingers, and one of the others left the room to fetch the witch. He came back, leading her with his wand. Her eyes were too big for her face, flashing a flat brown in the firelight. She raised a hand to push her dark hair over her shoulder as she knelt before the Dark Lord.

"You called, my Lord?" she asked, bowing before him.

He stood looking into the flames as he replied, "I want to know more about the girl."

"I told you all I know!" Her face shot up, and she almost moved towards him before her guide shot a spell at her to keep her down.

"I think you are lying," the Dark Lord said, before turning to face her. "You knew that Dumbledore had taken her, and that he'd placed her with Muggles. Surely there is more."

The woman struggled against her magical bonds, vehemently denying knowledge of anything more. Voldemort was getting annoyed with waiting, and threw a Cruciatus on her. She writhed as she screamed, still denying anything more.

Lucius felt his palms sweat, but that was his only reaction. Being a pureblood, he had been taught at an early age not to show his emotions. He was thankful for the stoicism, fearful that without it he would have given away his agitation. He wiped his hands on his trousers. Surely the Granger girl was not his daughter.

"I said, I want to know more about her. Hermione Granger. Tell me more," the Dark Lord demanded, releasing her from the curse.

"I told you everything. He took her at birth. I wasn't there to watch that, but the Healer told me that he had kidnapped her. He didn't mention who the parents were, and there were multiple births that week. It is impossible to tell who's she is." She tried to move again, to convey with motions that she wasn't lying and that she didn't know anything else, but again, her bonds kept her motionless.

"Give me names, possible parents."

"It was August. That's all I remember. I swear." Her big eyes pleaded with red slits.

"Who here had a child in August?" the Dark Lord asked, looking to his followers.

"Draco was born in August," Lucius stated. "And Rookwood's wife delivered a premature as well, did she not?"

"The premature seems the most likely, since you still have your son Lucius. Are there any others?"

"Slader had his during that time. Didn't they say the babe died at birth?" another voice answered, shifting his feet.

Bellatrix Lestrange smiled before she turned to Lucius. "Wasn't Cissy carrying twins?"

Voldemort turned quickly to Lucius, and smiled at the flash of pain that crossed classically handsome features. "She's right. We'd forgotten about Draco's little sister, didn't we?"

"She was born dead, the Healer didn't even bother making her a birth or death certificate," Lucius admitted, looking at Voldemort with conviction in his eyes. The story came easily, and he believed it enough that the Dark Lord didn't deepen his search.

"Well, at this point, we can't exclude any possibilities. Perhaps our Healer lied for Dumbledore." Voldemort turned to pace for a moment, leaving the room in silence. The woman on the floor tried again to move, but the man who had brought her in still kept his wand on her. She struggled in vain.

"Are you certain that you know nothing more?" the Dark Lord finally asked, turning to her.

"I swear I've told you everything. Please let me go."

"With pleasure, my dear. _Avada Kedavra_," he hissed, as a shot of green light erupted from his pointed wand. The woman screamed one final time before collapsing on the floor.

"Lucius, I want you to dispose of her," he said, nudging the woman with his foot. "Keep an eye out for the girl. She won't have the same name, but she should act the same."

"Yes, my Lord, it shall be done," Lucius answered, bowing and raising his wand to levitate the corpse.

"And Lucius?" Voldemort continued, turning his gaze to the blonde man, "I hope that your… _emotions_… won't keep you from fulfilling your duties."

Lucius again silently thanked his parents for instilling self-control, and also for the naturally pale coloring.

--

Flooing had never seemed like such a relief to Lucius before, but he was liberated when he finally stepped into the flames to find himself in Zabini Manor. The boy was lucky to be free to do as he pleased, even though the Dark Lord pressured him to join his followers. So far, thanks to an estranged mother and an establishment outside of England, Blaise had been able to resist, unlike Lucius. Sometimes the man envied the youth his freedom.

Lucius stepped out of the fireplace in the lounge and made his way upstairs to the set of rooms he shared with his wife. He entered and found Narcissa lying elegantly on the bed, eyes closed, and murmuring in her sleep. He smiled, love rushing through him at the sight of her. He held the emotion close before he allowed the pain to rush through him. It had killed him to tell the Dark Lord that Narcissa had birthed a babe that had been deceased. The shame would fall on his lovely wife, the woman that had given him an heir and a beautiful daughter that they had had to give up.

He moved towards her, removing his coat and placing it on a nearby chair. The bed sank slightly as he perched on the end to remove his shoes. He heard a rustle behind him, and shivered when warm breath bathed his neck as his wife pressed a kiss there.

"I'm sorry I've woken you," he said, turning his head to capture her lips with his for a brief kiss.

"Don't be. I wanted to know you returned to me." Narcissa pressed close to his back as she wrapped her arms around him. "Tell me what happened."

Lucius stiffened before replying. "He knows she is the daughter of one of his followers, and wants her found. I am to lead the expedition."

"We need to know if our daughter is the one he seeks." She nuzzled into the niche between his neck and shoulder.

"I hope not. The Granger girl was a muggleborn. I remember her in the Ministry. She was a fighter, and I could have hurt her. It would kill me if I had harmed my own daughter." Lucius held still for a moment, the weight of his words crushing him.

"She's so beautiful."

"Just like her mother," Lucius replied, turning to press a kiss to her cheek. She murmured again, smiling.

"She has her father's sharp thoughts," Narcissa pointed out, as Lucius turned and kissed his way down her throat. "And his wicked tongue," she added, tugging Lucius' shirt from his body

Lucius smirked before obliging his wife and removing the article of clothing. "I'll show you wicked," he promised, before shifting to back her down onto the bed.

**A/N: I hope that this gets a better response. So, let's have a challenge. I am up to 102 reviews for this entire story. If I can reach... let's say, 120, that seems fair, right?, by... well, whenever I reach that, I will post the next chapter, which is ready. (This way you control when I post next) Am I being terrible? I just thought it would be fun. (And if I don't get the 120 by Friday, I will post it then anyway) **

**So, with all the fun out of the way, Thanks to all who continue to read my work, and a HUGE thanks to Muhnemma, my glorious beta. **

**Spoilers: Serious flirting, a rather normal entrance for once, and that LONG awaited meeting with BLAISE! **

**With love, and all that...**

**-Arciere**


	17. The very long awaited meeting

**A/N: Well, I didn't wait for 120, but I got to 115, so I was happy. You are all very wonderful, and I'm glad you rose to the challenge. I simply feel terrible for just the small chapter, so here, another for you to enjoy.**

The very long awaited meeting

Ginny woke to the Italian sun shimmering in her earthy room. She stretched, loving the feel of her silky pajamas against her skin, before rising and padding to the bathroom. Hopping into the shower, she wondered how Draco would react being caught in public with a Weasley. She giggled, and hoped he didn't faint upon seeing her.

That thought brought up another issue. Malfoys were always the target of the paparazzi. What if they caught her with him? What if they printed it and her mum saw? Dread encased Ginny for a moment, before she logically reasoned that there would be no pictures because Soren couldn't be found out just yet. Besides, who knew that they were vacationing in Milan? England, and the problems associated with it, was miles away, and she was just worrying too much.

That settled, she rinsed and cut the water off before toweling off. She cast a drying charm before exiting the bathroom and heading over to her mirror. There she paused, thinking about what would be best to wear to her meeting with Draco and Blaise. Soren had said that she wanted the boys to be shocked at their appearances, and Ginny seconded the idea. For some reason, she wanted to impress Draco… and Blaise.

"Something casual, but nice…" she said aloud, and instantly the mirror cast her towel away and showed her in khaki dress slacks and a green blouse. While Ginny loved the two colors together, she thought the outfit somewhat overdressed for the tour of the city. While she didn't want to look like a tourist, she wanted to dress appropriately.

Her thoughts halted when a sharp knock resonated from her door. Her gaze shot to it, and it took a moment for her to finally say something. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Soren. I was wondering if you were up and dressed yet."

"I'm up, just not dressed. Can't decide what to wear," Ginny answered, turning back to her reflection in the mirror.

"Me either. Want to bring the mirrors to my room and compare?" Soren asked, still talking through the door.

Ginny agreed, throwing on her pajamas before levitating the mirror over to Soren's room. They used a sticking spell to place the mirror next to Soren's.

"So, how should we dress?" Soren asked, feeling somewhat out of her element. She enjoyed shopping and choosing articles that she liked, but in the new atmosphere, she didn't quite know what fit in where.

"I was thinking casual, yet nice?" Ginny ventured, looking into her mirror as another outfit replaced her pajamas. This time a fuchsia dress falling to mid-calf was displayed on her frame. She liked the dress, but again felt it too dressy.

"Let's try for something sophisticatedly casual," Soren said, and watched as the outfit Aislynn had pushed her into the previous day appeared. The red camisole accented the dark jean, and the white floral print on blue looked striking against her skin.

"That is perfect." Ginny admired her friend's outfit. "Do you have a red shoe to match?"

In response, red peep toes with a low heel appeared, and Ginny nodded solemnly. "Perfect."

"Now for you." Soren demanded, nodding her head in acceptance of the outfit. She placed her charm bracelet on her left wrist as Ginny asked her mirror for dark jeans.

"I like the jean idea. But I'm thinking that I want my black shirt with the three-quarter sleeves. The question is, what to wear with it?"

"The gray camisole with the sweetheart neckline," Soren suggested, and Ginny agreed with the match. She added strappy pink heels charmed for comfort and matching chandelier earrings to compliment the look.

"I'm pretty sure that the boys will say 'damn'," Ginny said, as the girls made their way to Soren's bathroom. There they styled their hair (both arranged them the same way their stylists had the previous day) and added touches of makeup.

"Soren? Ginny? Are you girls in here?" Aislynn's voice called from Soren's room.

"Yea, we'll be out in a moment," Soren answered, putting a final touch of sheer lip-gloss on. She blew a kiss at the window before opening the door and meeting her godmother. Ginny quickly added the same gloss, though she didn't blow any kisses, and followed her friend out. They both gave questioning glances to Aislynn.

"Draco and Blaise are waiting in the sitting room," Aislynn said, and the girls shared a smile before they started for the door.

"Wait. Soren, do you have your phone?" her godmother asked, leaning against the wall.

Soren moved to her bedside table and picked up the phone. Turning it on, she found three missed calls, all from the same number. A single voicemail was recorded. Pulling the phone to her ear, she waited for the message to play.

"Hello, Soren? It's Blaise. I was thinking about you, and wanted to know if you wanted that tour soon. Call me."

"Oh, Merlin!" Soren shook her head, berating herself for forgetting her promise to the dark-headed boy. At Ginny's questioning glance, she explained, "I ran into Blaise the other day, and gave him my number. But I haven't needed the phone, and so I didn't know he'd called."

"It's ok. I'm sure he will forgive you when he sees you. He's curious, and Draco is deliberately keeping him in the dark," Aislynn said, pushing off from the wall, and starting downstairs. "Oh!" She turned towards Ginny. "I'd forgotten to give you this. It has our numbers already in the address book," she said, tossing Ginny a sleek red cell phone. Ginny looked like she didn't want to accept the gift, but before she could return it, Aislynn had left. She turned to Soren, and both girls shrugged. Then they half-ran to the sitting room.

They didn't immediately enter, instead casting disillusionment charms so they could spy on the boys. Blaise sat on the couch, watching as Draco continued to pace. He looked calm and very handsome in a deep blue shirt that matched his eyes and dark jeans. His hair was left to fall around his face, and Soren had to keep herself from fingering the strands.

"Draco, if you continue to pace like that, you are going to erode a hole in the floor. Calm down man. I don't even know who it is we are escorting today, and I'm sitting here patiently."

"I can't help that I'm nervous. It's the first since meeting her, and I don't want to do anything stupid. She brought a friend too, and I'm curious to find out which one." Draco paused and ran a hand through his hair in agitation. He then resumed his pacing.

"I've never seen you so worked up over a girl before," Blaise stated, looking at his friend with a surprised expression.

"She's special, not just any girl."

Soren made the decision to remove the spell, and both boys turned to the young woman standing before them. Blaise's eyes lit with recognition, and Soren noticed a hint of hurt. She quickly strode to her brother, who pulled her into a tight hug. She kissed his cheek in welcome as he let her go.

"Draco, you didn't tell me that the girl I told you about was the same one you found," Blaise said, ice in his voice.

"Blaise, I'm sorry to have kept her from you," Draco replied, keeping an arm around Soren. "This is my sister, Soren."

A dumb look came over Blaise as he slowly realized that the two looked incredibly alike. _How could I have missed that? Jealous of my mate because he hugged his _sister_ for Merlin's sake. How bloody stupid._ Blaise shook himself out of his thoughts before he returned to the world around him.

"You never told me you had a sister." The boy watched as Soren pulled away from her brother, and noticed she gave him a warm look before moving closer to him. She took a moment to perch on the seat beside him.

"I'm sorry. When I ran into you, I didn't remember exactly where I'd known you from, and then when you asked if Draco and I were related, I panicked, because he didn't even know I was here, and you two are friends, and I didn't know-"

Blaise cut her off, "Soren, It's alright. I understand." He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. She smiled at him, losing herself in his brilliant blue gaze.

"Soren, who is your lovely friend?" Draco asked, smirking in a flirty way. Ginny was standing off to the side with her back to the group, obviously trying to give them some privacy. When Draco spoke, she turned and offered him a hesitant smile.

"Draco, don't you know?" Soren asked, looking away from Blaise.

At her words, Draco took a moment to look at the redheaded girl. She looked familiar, but different. He shook his head to his sister's question.

"But of course you do. You remember Ginny Weasley don't you?"

Draco's mouth dropped. Since he had been taught better, he quickly righted the faux pas, but he continued to stare at the girl. "Weaselette?" he asked, taking a moment to review the young woman. She was petite, a small slip of a girl, though crafted with well-placed curves he couldn't help but admire. She looked different than from what he remembered. Confidence radiated from her pose, and she was dressed with class. No wonder he hadn't recognized her.

"Yes Ferret? Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked, fire flashing in her eyes though she answered with a civil tongue. She smirked when the boy remained silent.

"Soren, can I talk to you, in private please?" Draco asked after a few moments of collecting his thoughts. Soren nodded, but before leaving she turned to Ginny and Blaise and told them that they would return shortly.

Draco half dragged his sister from the room, and only stopped to talk with her once he was sure that the occupants in the room wouldn't hear him. "You invited Weaselette? Isn't that a bad idea for you? I thought we were going to keep you from the Weasleys and Potter for your cover."

Soren felt elation that Draco hadn't dragged her away to complain about her inviting a Weasley. He was concerned with her safety, and that made her smile. "I will be staying away from Ron and Harry, but Ginny is ok because we never really spent time together before. I can be her friend without too much question."

"Are you certain?" Draco's eyes flashed, and Soren could see the concern he held for her.

"Positive."

"Won't people think it odd that a Malfoy is friends with a Weasley?" Draco mused, still concerned for his sister, and for the littlest weasel- though he hid it well.

"Probably, if it were you alone. But I've just moved back, and don't know about the rivalry, do I?" Soren answered.

"It won't take long for another Slytherin to point it out to you. They will probably expect me to do it actually." Draco continued challenging her, and enjoyed her rapid-fire responses.

"You probably will, but I'm your sister. I'm supposed to defy you," Soren replied, smirking at his evil look and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You will learn not to, sister dear," Draco mock-threatened, though there was no venom in his voice. His sister smiled at him until he gave in and smiled back. "You really do have everyone wrapped around your finger, don't you?"

She nodded solemnly before turning to make her way back into the sitting room. Draco followed her, knowing that she would always win.

**A/N: So, there we are, the next chapter for all my lovelies. So, are we happy that Blaise and Draco are finally in the picture? I know you are all dying for the next chapter, but until I can get it posted, tell me your thoughts and what you like and don't. I'm so happy that you all seem to really enjoy the story.**

**Spoilers: Blaise is going to find the secret, but before that, some touring Milan. Oh, and Malfoy and Ginny... well, they will have some... moments. (I'm terrible aren't I?)**

**Until the next chapter,**

**-Arciere**


	18. Connect the dots

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for this update! I had it finished a while ago, but Muhnemma (the godess) has some internet problems, and so it took her a bit to get the chaps and return them. But we must continue to love and worship her, because she is amazing. **

**That said, I'm going to shut up and let you continue the story. Hope you find it to your liking!**

Connect the dots

Because the villa was farther from the city then Blaise's home, the group decided to floo there to start their outing. Blaise went first, with a call of 'Zabini Manor'. Soren and then Ginny followed, leaving Draco last. They emerged in a large library covered floor to ceiling with books. Soren had to force herself to keep from staring, though she could tell that Blaise had seen her restraint. He smiled at her, and mouthed 'another time' before leading the group out of the library and into the hallway leading to the central exit.

Soren smiled as she exited out of the door Blaise held open for her. She couldn't help but laugh at Draco's outraged reaction when his mate let the door close before he had been able to go through. Ginny hid a smile as he opened the door, and held it for her, though he complained that she walked too slowly. She smirked at him before moving closer to her friend.

Blaise led them up a slightly crowded sidewalk towards a structure made of several arches and glass panes. Ginny marveled at the architecture, the beauty the building exuded. Draco had to tug her along when she stopped suddenly.

"Come on, Weaselette, or you'll get lost," he said, reaching towards her and grabbing her hand.

"I just wanted to look at it, Ferret," she shot back, following behind him. "And you just want to hold my hand."

At her statement, he quickly let said hand fall, and replied with something immature before striding off without her. She smiled slightly, wondering where this new Draco had come from.

He was smiling, joy encasing him though his eyes darted around constantly. It wasn't paranoia, but more of a constant awareness, or 'Constant Vigilance', as a professor once said. Her mouth quirked with her comparison of Malfoy and Moody. It was strange that those two would have _anything_ in common.

"This is the_ Galleria Vittorio Emanuele_, which houses several shops and joins with the _Piazza della Scala_ and the _Piazza del Duomo_," Blaise introduced, indicating the structure. "The glass dome is fantastic, is it not?"

"Beautiful," Ginny replied, awestruck. "The architectural design is phenomenal!"

"Weasley, the relationship would be rather one-sided, don't you think? Last time I checked, stone was very unmoving." Draco chuckled at his remark, which surprisingly didn't faze Ginny at all. He stopped his light laughter at a glare from his sister. "She didn't even act insulted," he muttered. Soren lightly smacked his arm.

"Draco, you would know about unmoving relationships, wouldn't you?" Ginny shot back, her focus back on her surroundings. She smirked at his foreign expression, especially when he mouthed at his sister for not chastising Ginny as she had him.

Soren was entranced by the multitudes of people buffeting them towards the _Galleria_. They headed towards the shops and cafés that made up the shopping mall. She smiled as she noticed Gucci, Prada, and Louis Vuitton stores, and wondered why Aislynn hadn't made a point of taking them there.

Blaise took Soren's hand, leading her to the entrance. "I'm sure you will enjoy this," he said, looking back at her and smiling. She returned the expression, her smile lighting her eyes in a way Blaise found particularly intriguing.

"Hey!" Ginny shouted, "wait up you speed demons!" She half-ran to them, Draco following. "What's the deal, are you trying to lose us?"

"Maybe I wanted to drag Soren off for myself. You two seem to be getting along nice enough. Besides, Draco knows the city, he can show you around just as easily as I can." Though Blaise tried to make his voice sarcastic, the others could hear the serious note to his voice.

"I thought you said it takes a 'true Italian' to show someone Milan," Soren whispered, though it was loud enough that the others could hear.

He turned to her, smiling, and shushed her. "I'm trying to buy us some time here, woman." Soren's eyes widened with sudden understanding.

"Well that's too bad Zabini, because there is no way in hell that you're running off with _my _sister." Draco folded his arms in a very immature way, looking as though his word was law.

"Oh please, Draco. We're going to stay together, yea, because I invited Ginny and I'm not leaving her, not because you deemed it so, your majesty."

"That's right, sister dear, you better respect your brother." Draco's voice was laced with sarcasm, though a hint of arrogance showed as well.

Soren held up her pinky, and it was enough to get Draco to back down. Blaise and Ginny shared a look of confusion, knowing that they had missed something. Ginny shot a questioning glance at her friend, but Soren refused to acknowledge it.

"Soren, don't you think this is the sort of place that Aislynn would love?" Ginny asked, walking beside her friend.

"I was just thinking that actually. I'm surprised she didn't bring us here. She loves designer brands, and this seems like the cradle of them, doesn't it?" Soren's gaze moved to the stores, scanning the windows and the merchandise they encased.

"Uh oh, Soren's getting that look," Ginny pointed out, placing her hand over her mouth in an exaggerated gesture. Soren laughed, and the boys raised eyebrows in confusion.

"What look?" Draco asked, wondering what was wrong with the females before him.

"The look of want. She's contracted this disease, you see. She's hopelessly addicted to shopping now. It's all Aislynn's doing."

If possible, Draco's eyebrow arched higher, a smile working its way to his mouth at Ginny's serious expression. "A disease? Well, is it contagious?"

"Oh yes," she replied, Soren doubling over in laughter, "it's already infected me. And it will get you both soon too."

"Too late," Blaise stated, a smooth chuckle flowing from his throat. "Draco is already into designer, and he's contaminated me too. I think it's a mutant Malfoy thing."

"You know, this means that we absolutely _must_ go in to the stores, right?" Soren's innocent expression and pleading tone was too much to resist, and at that moment, Blaise would have bought her the stores had she asked for them.

"Of course," Blaise answered, already moving with her towards Gucci.

Draco smacked his forehead with his palm. "Dear gods above," he muttered, before ushering Ginny towards the others.

--

The city was alive with activity. Blaise led the group expertly, passing by several buildings that Ginny couldn't help but gaze in awe at. Draco had long given up on Blaise explaining anything to the fiery redhead, and had taken on the job himself, pointing out the historical techniques that the Italians had used.

"You like architecture too?" Ginny asked as she continued staring up at _Meazza_ _Stadium_. The archwork was fascinating, and the colossal statue situated between it and the opposite building captured her attention. The copper coloring of the horse glinted in the sunlight.

"I like art and the history of it. Blaise doesn't have much of a passion for those things. He favors gardens and shopping centers because of the commerce. He's more of a people person," Draco answered truthfully.

"And you aren't a people person? You don't crave others around you?" Ginny finally broke away from her transfixion, and looked into his gray eyes.

"If they are worth talking to, then yes, I enjoy company. But I would rather be alone than stuck with idiots." Draco looked away, and after a moment of silence, he pointed at the horse. "You know, Leonardo da Vinci actually designed that, though it wasn't made until 1999."

"Really? I never would have thought something like that. I wonder why he never succeeded in creating it himself."

"Probably too busy," Draco replied, reaching for Ginny's hand. "Come on, or we might lose Soren and Blaise. He's determined to make off with her." He lightly tugged her behind him as he wove them through the crowd.

"Malfoy?" Ginny ventured, looking up at him as he turned around in acknowledgement, "if you hate muggles so much, why do you know so much about da Vinci?"

"Sometimes people don't always mean what they say," he replied with a guarded look. He looked away from her and winced, as if he could see something terrible when there was nothing there. A pained expression asserted itself for a moment before his façade reclaimed his porcelain features. He turned away from her then, but retained possession of her hand, leading her back to the missing half.

They eventually met up with Blaise and Soren, and the foursome decided to break for lunch at a local café.

"Blaise, if you keep tugging my sister off, I'm going to have to hex you," Draco hissed as his mate pulled out Soren's chair. Being brought up with manners, Draco held Ginny's chair too, though he didn't look too excited. She politely thanked him as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Draco, you know you like just being with the Weaselette," Blaise shot back, smirking at his friend. "No offense."

"None taken, but I really don't understand why you can't call me Ginny or something other than a rodent."

"It's nothing personal, just habit I guess," Blaise answered, before pulling a roll out of the basket the waitress brought them. The others followed suit, chewing as they went through the menus.

"I suppose we can start calling you Ginny," Draco said, "since you're my sister's friend." He looked up and smiled at Soren.

"You know, you could give her a better nickname. That could work too, since you have such an aversion to 'Ginny'."

"It's not that I don't like her name Soren, I'm just not used to using it. I mean, you were with Potty's group. Obviously, I couldn't just play nice."

"If you wanted to, yea, you could have," Ginny argued. "Just because you don't like Harry didn't mean you had to connotate that dislike with me."

"True, but I don't like several of your brothers. Remember, they once ganged up on me." Draco sat back, feeling like he had won his point. Blaise was content to watch the three before him engage in their battle; it amused him to no end.

"You did rather deserve it brother."

"I did not! I didn't deserve three weasels and a potty bashing my head in!" He sat back, sullen.

"I admit, it was wrong for all of them to pin you down and hurt you," Ginny acquiesced, "but if you wouldn't badger them so much, they wouldn't want to."

"Listen Freckles, they shot spiel right back. It's a mutual thing."

"They never called you a mudblood, did they? Or anything as terrible?"

Draco remained silent, turning away from the group. Soren looked elsewhere, and Ginny instantly regretted her words.

"Draco called Granger that a couple of times, but only when he was really angry. But what does that have to do with Weasleys, or Potter for that matter?" Blaise looked around him, but no one answered. "What has you all so quiet?" he asked.

"The things I said to her were terrible, and I will never forget the hurt I caused. I can never forgive myself Soren." Draco reached for Soren's hand, bringing it to his cheek.

"What does that have to do with Soren?" Blaise asked, still clueless.

"You don't have to hold it against yourself, Draco. I forgive you."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Blaise, I was never Soren Malfoy until a few days ago. Before that, I was someone else, someone neither you nor Draco would never have imagined would be a Malfoy child." Soren watched Blaise's eyes as she talked, and when they lit up, she knew he understood.

"You mean to say you…"

"Yes, for the past seventeen years, I was Hermione Granger."

She watched for his reaction, but his face remained impassive. Finally, his mouth moved, but no words escaped. He tried again, but only managed two words: "Bloody hell."

**A/N: Im terrrible, aren't I? Well, good news, the next update will arrive relatively soon. (It's the least I can do after taking so long for this one, right?) Now, remember, all my darlings, I expect to hear from you! I want to know how you feel about the story and all, and besides, reviews motivate me! (By the way, thanks to everyone who does review. I love you.) **

**Spoilers: Draco and Ginny are going to have a 'wow' moment, Blaise isn't going to like the problem, but won't be an ass about it, and some serious fluff!**

**Thanks again everyone! Until next time,**

**-Arciere**


	19. Reaction

**A/N: Hello to all my faithful readers (whom I love so much). I've got this present for you, so I hope you enjoy. Here's where things get... fluffy! And exciting!**

_Disclaimer that I have neglected for ages: I don't make a profit from twisting JKR's characters to suit my own fancy, but I do get a generous amount of satisfaction._

Reaction

Soren sat silently, waiting for Blaise to say something, anything. He looked away, keeping quiet. The rest of the group felt the tension that thickened the air, and wisely remained mute.

"So, you are Hermione Granger?" Blaise finally asked, though he was still looking away.

"I _was_, yes. The bookish, know-it-all that Slytherins hated and Gryffindors never understood. I _was_ the third member in the 'Golden Trio', and my best friends _were_ Harry and Ron. Yes, Blaise, I _was_ Hermione Granger." Hurt laced her voice, but she steadfastly refused to cry at the accusation in the boy's tone.

"Why are you just now saying something? You couldn't have told me before?"

"When was I supposed to say something? When we met at the library? 'Oh yea, and by the way Blaise, I'm Hermione Granger, but I was born a Malfoy'. Yea, that would have worked." Hurt was fast becoming anger, and her eyes changed from warm mercury to cold steel.

"You could have said something earlier today."

"Why are you so upset? There is no difference here. I'm Soren Malfoy. Who I used to be means nothing." She stood, he voice rising.

"It means everything! You were Hermione Granger. You belong to the Weasel. Hermione Granger is untouchable for a Slytherin, especially since she's encased in the 'Golden Trio'." Blaise couldn't keep the pain out of his tone. He had wanted her, and to find that she was already taken tore at him.

"I belong to no one, and certainly not Ron, thank you very much!" she retaliated before marching off.

Ginny made to follow her, but Draco placed a hand over her, warning her with his eyes that she shouldn't follow. Then he turned to Blaise. "Go talk to her, we'll stay here."

Blaise nodded, before quickly following the angry Malfoy. He found her pacing in the alley beside the café. As she walked, he noticed that objects littering the ground would hover a few inches from the ground, then fall once she was a distance away. When she paced back, they would hover again.

"Soren, you might want to stop making things hover, it may attract unwanted attention." he said, curious as to how she was able to produce such magic. He hadn't heard her mutter any incantations, and her wand was hidden.

She looked up, roused from her thoughts, to see the objects fall back into place. "I didn't even realize I was doing that."

"I'm sorry," Blaise admitted, disregarding what he'd previously seen. "I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"No, you shouldn't have," Soren agreed, resting her arms across her chest and leaning against the wall. Her eyes met his, and he felt a strange sensation, as though she was in his mind, looking for something. He shook his head.

"Why did you react like that?"

Blaise remained quiet for a moment. How was he supposed to respond to that? He owed her an answer though, and his honor prevented him from keeping the truth.

"Honestly, it was a shock. I didn't expect it. And once you said that you were Granger, I immediately realized that it would be impossible for me to ever…" His words trailed off, unable to be said.

"I dated Ron for a little, but it didn't work out. He's more of a brother than anything, and so is Harry." Soren could feel his embarrassment, and shifted closer to him. He leaned against the wall beside her, his hands in his pockets while he looked at the ground.

"Besides, even if I was with Ron, he wants nothing to do with me now."

"What do you mean? Is he really so prejudiced that he wouldn't see you as anything but a Malfoy now?" Blaise met the gaze he could feel watching him. Her eyes were back to her mercury, soft and warm, like he liked them.

"He only knows that I'm the daughter of a Death Eater. No specifics," she admitted, looking away from him. Blaise reached for her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"And Harry followed Ron, didn't he? They both turned away from you," Blaise guessed, feeling comfort from simply holding her. She nodded, a slight movement he felt rather than saw. "I'm sorry. They don't know what they are missing out on."

"Yea. It hurts. I feel like my family has turned against me, and I'm alone now." A tear slid down her cheeks, collecting on his shirt and seeping in to his skin. He squeezed her tighter.

"Never alone. You've got Draco and the Malfoys now, and they are loyal to those they consider their own. You have Ginny, who is willing to stay with you. And you have me."

"I know, but it's new, not the familiar."

She nestled into the crook of his shoulder, nuzzling his skin. Blaise held her close, loving the soft feel of her pressed against him. He could feel her draw breath, and each time she pressed closer to him. He didn't want it to end.

"Blaise?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Yes?" he answered, pulling her tighter.

"Do you think we should go back now? I've left poor Ginny with Draco. I'll be surprised if they haven't gotten into it yet."

"I doubt it. Haven't you noticed how the two have been all night? They're growing on each other." Blaise continued to hold her, hoping she would stay there for just a little longer.

"True, but you're just saying that to keep me here. You like hugging me." She turned to meet his gaze, smiling shyly. Stray pieces of hair fell over her eyes, giving her a mysteriously sexy look.

"I do." Blaise agreed, tightening his hold to prove his point.

"I like hugging you too," Soren replied, nuzzling back into his shoulder. Her hands started making sweeping circles against his back.

"Good, because I like you hugging me." Blaise smiled, knowing time was short, but wanting to stay like this, with her, for as long as he could.

"We need to get back," she stated, though she made no move to escape him.

"I know," he acknowledged, but didn't release her.

"Soon."

--

"Why?" Ginny asked, questioning Draco's hand on hers.

"They need to talk. You can tell Blaise was upset because he thought she was with your brother." Draco calmly removed his hand, using it to capture his glass of water and bring it to his lips.

"She needs some comfort," Ginny stated, not liking leaving her friend.

"And she'll get it. I trust Blaise."

"Funny. Earlier you said no to him dragging her away." Ginny reached for her glass, suddenly thirsty.

"I was giving him a hard time. He really likes her, and I know that he would be good to her. You should have heard him. He ranted on and on about her like she was the sun and moon."

The waitress brought them another basket, and they picked at the rolls offered. They politely asked for more time when the waitress asked if they were ready to order. Ginny looked at Draco, watching as he pulled a piece off of the roll and brought it to his mouth. His fingertips held the morsel gently, and his lips caressed the offering with a sensuality that she had never seen her brothers ever manage. It was like his mouth made love to every bite, instead of shoveling it in as fast as he could. Ginny had to shake herself from her wayward thoughts.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked, noticing her watching him.

"No," she said much too quickly, looking down and taking another sip of water.

"It's ok, Freckles. I know you've never seen anyone eat with manners before. Here, let me show you." He reached for another roll, setting it on his plate.

"It's an art, really. You go about it gently, patiently." He ripped a small piece off, then slowly brought it to his mouth. "It's about savoring it fully, enjoying every moment."

Ginny could feel her face heat with the blush spreading across her cheeks. Draco was deliberately taunting her, and she found it sexy. Of course, that was something that she simply could _not_ feel for Draco Malfoy. She looked up and saw heat in his eyes, laughter that he could make her feel so innocent. She couldn't hold his gaze for long, and when she looked away, he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, did I embarrass you?" he asked, his tone mischievous.

She remained silent.

His chuckle turned into a laugh, a beautiful sound that Ginny was certain she'd never heard before. She liked it.

"Freckles, I didn't mean to anger you," he said, noting her red coloring and fearing that he'd upset her.

"I'm not angry," she replied, looking up at him with her amber eyes. They were like warm honey to him, sweet and tempting. Hell, all of her was tempting. She wasn't the littlest Weasley anymore. She'd grown, filling out into a curvy figure that he found enticing. Her eyes smoldered with dormant sensuality, and that smirk she'd used on him drove him half-mad, which of course, was no way to react to a Weasley.

"You aren't?" Draco questioned, wanting to know what she was thinking.

"No. I'm not." She wouldn't give him any more, but continued to look at him with her honey eyes. It unnerved him that she wouldn't say more.

She reached into the basket and pulled out a roll, setting it down on her saucer. She proceeded to pluck a piece and slowly bring it to her mouth. She paused, watching Draco watching her with an intense expression. Delicately, she brought the piece closer, but stopped again. "Like this?" she asked him, before slowly inserting the piece between her lips. She kept her eyes on him, a small purr of satisfaction at the buttery taste of the roll rolling from her throat.

Draco's eyes were hot on her, intent as he plucked a piece from his roll. However, instead of bringing it to his mouth, he moved towards her. "Show me again," he commanded.

**A/N: So? Whatcha think? Tell me all about it by pressing that pretty gray button down there! You know you want to!**

**I hope that you enjoyed my fluffy chapter. You and I both have been waiting for this to happen for a while, right? I'm hoping that I did both couples justice. As always, thanks to my wonderful readers who keep coming back for updates, and especially my reviewers that always have something nice to say. (Unless they call me a tease!) I also have to thank Muhnemma, my magnificent beta, who always tells me things about my chapters that I didn't even think of, even though it's there. (I have this uncanny unconcious ability to do awesome things). **

**So, some things to be expecting: Wizarding Milan, more bonding, and some other things that I'm not sure about... **

**Until next time, lovelys,**

**-Arciere**


	20. Continuations and chats

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I feel terrible. I wanted to update weekly, but it didn't happen. Oh well, I will shut up and let you guys read on. I hope you enjoy and that I make up for my tardiness.**

Continuations and chats

Moist warmth curled up Draco's fingers as Ginny took the morsel he offered into her mouth. The roll tasted the same as it did when she took bites herself, but the thought of taking it from Draco made it taste just a little better. She graced him with a purr of pleasure as she pulled back, slowly releasing the digit from her wet hold.

His eyes burned, flashing with heat as her eyes opened and she looked at him with an unguarded expression of satisfaction. The amber caught the light and shone with radiance like the rest of her. She was a beacon of light and he wanted to claim it for his own. _But you can't. Not only is she a Weasley, she's your sister's friend. You can't touch her._

But he wanted to.

Ginny smirked at him, bringing her napkin to dab at her lips. "Soren and Blaise should be back soon, don't you think?"

Looking towards the entrance, Draco scanned for the couple, but could not find them. "They should be, but perhaps they are taking advantage of the privacy."

"Or maybe they took off without us," Ginny added, setting her napkin down and turning her gaze in the same direction.

"I doubt it," he denied, hoping his words were true. They proved correct, and soon he saw Blaise escorting Soren back to the table.

"Sorry," she said, calmly taking her seat and resting her napkin in her lap. "Has everyone chosen what they want? Personally, I find myself the biggest fan of scampi."

The waiter noticed their return and rushed over, asking the party if they had decided on what they wanted to order.

--

"Ginny, what is it that is so amusing? I'm not getting it?" Soren asked, watching her friend smirk at Draco again. It was the fourth time she'd seen Ginny smirking at her brother, and every time, Draco would glance away and smile. "Something's up between you two," she said, gesturing between them.

"They've probably done something naughty while they were alone," Blaise stated, gently cutting into his penne alfredo. He looked up at the silence that followed his statement, first looking at his mate, and then the redhead. Draco's eyes sparkled with mirth, a foreign look Blaise had never seen before. Ginny had taken on a red tint in her face, the markings of a blush.

"You didn't." Blaise stated, a smile creeping to his mouth as he set his fork down and reached eagerly for his drink. Draco smiled, turning to watch Ginny as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"What did you do?" Soren asked, grateful to have an answer, but confused.

"We didn't do anything!" Ginny protested, though her face gave her away. It was easy to read.

"You must have done something to protest so much and yet wear scarlet proof."

Ginny shot Blaise an evil look that made him laugh. Draco couldn't resist the pull, and released peals of his own laughter when Ginny lightly punched him.

"Stop it, you git. You're deliberately making this awkward. Tell them!"

Draco had to wait a few moments to get himself under control, earning another punch from the witch. "That's enough abuse, you wench. I'm getting to it."

"Draco, out with it!" Soren demanded, leaning forward eagerly.

"She's right. We didn't do anything. We were just speculating about what you two were doing, and I gave her a lesson in etiquette." He paused, smirking, before he continued. "Speaking of, what was it that you two were doing? You were gone long enough."

Soren shifted, not meeting her brother's questioning gaze. "We didn't do anything. Just talked."

"Mmm hmm, if you say so," Draco said, slanting a look to Blaise, who was also refusing to meet his gaze. "Hope you didn't do anything that I wouldn't, mate."

Soren blanched as Blaise smiled at Draco. "That doesn't leave much," he answered, laughing at Draco's furious expression.

--

"We've seen Muggle Milan," Soren said, steering the conversation elsewhere. "Do you want to go to the wizarding section today, or resume the tour tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I think I've taken in all I can handle today. I wouldn't appreciate the rest as much as I should if we continue." Ginny stretched her arms over her head, straightening her spine.

"I agree," Draco replied. "Wizarding Milan is really quite like London anyway."

"It has its differences," Soren countered. "Severus took me to get my wand, and I remember there were some interesting shops I didn't recognize. They have an exotic pets shop that intrigued me, and then there was the bookshop…"

"Of course, books." Blaise smiled, remembering her look earlier when she'd seen his library. He made a mental note to invite her to it.

"Well, I think we should agree to meet tomorrow for that adventure." Draco stood, elegantly pushing in his chair and moving to help Ginny from her seat. Blaise copied the motion, but went to Soren.

"Should we just floo to Blaise's?" Ginny asked, nodding to Draco in thanks.

"Or do you want us to come collect you?" Blaise asked, ushering Soren from the table with his hand on her lower back. Draco shot a look of brotherly warning at him, even though his hand guided Ginny.

"Nonsense. We're women. We don't need to be 'collected'. We will meet you at your manor. What time would you like us to be there?"

"However early you want."

"Ten?" Soren didn't want to start too late or too early.

"Sounds like a plan," Blaise responded, smiling.

Draco and Ginny walked behind them, noticing how the two in front behaved. They turned to give one another knowing looks.

Draco briefly left Ginny to speak to the waiter, but she watched as he slid the man enough for the bill, and was sure he included a sizable tip. He caught her watching him and smirked, causing her to turn away quickly before he witnessed her reaction.

--

"Ginny?" Soren whispered, her voice barely audible through the thick door. She didn't want to knock for fear that the sound would be too loud and wake Aislynn or Severus. "Ginny!"

She heard light footsteps crossing to the door and opening it, and then the red head in her silky pajamas stepped back and allowed the visitor to enter. "What is it?" Ginny asked, padding over to her bed. She sank down into the multitude of blankets and cushion, inviting Soren to join her.

"I wanted to talk to you about today. Did you have fun?" Soren kept her eyes on her friend, determined to see the truth in Ginny's eyes in case the girl tried to lie for her benefit.

"Yes, I loved it. I love Milan." Ginny's eyes shone with real fire, an energy that couldn't be faked. "I enjoyed spending time with you and Blaise, even Draco."

"You two seem to get along much better."

"He's not such a git anymore. He doesn't antagonize me like he used to. And we have a lot in common." Ginny smiled, and Soren could swear there was a secret hiding in that smile. "You and Blaise are cute together," the red-head said, maneuvering the conversation away from herself.

"He was worried that I was with Ron. That's why he reacted like he did. We aren't even dating and he went all possessive on me." Soren's lips tilted in a smile as she thought about him. He held her like she belonged to him, and she couldn't say that she minded that. He was so sweet, making her feel loved when she had lost everything that had ever mattered to her. Tears welled in her eyes before she could stop them.

"What is it Soren?" Ginny asked, noting the moisture in her friend's eyes.

"Blaise is so kind to me, and so are Aislynn and Severus, but I miss my parents. I know they weren't my real ones, but they raised me. They were mine. And now, they're gone. I never got to say goodbye." She tucked her head into her lap, curling around herself as her control failed and her emotions went wild. Tears fell like rain, and Ginny could only rub Soren's back soothingly until she felt better. She couldn't make false promises that everything would be ok, because that wasn't what Soren needed. She needed to feel loved, to know that there was someone left that she could still claim.

"Talk to me about Blaise. You like him?"

Soren took a moment, trying to bring herself back under control. "Yes. He has this way of looking at me like I'm the most beautiful thing he's ever seen."

Ginny smiled, her eyes lighting up and giving Soren hope. "He does, doesn't he? He likes to touch you too; haven't you noticed?"

Soren grinned, remembering. "Draco likes touching you. He really has a thing for your hands."

Ginny pulled her palms away from her friend, hiding them in the covers as she blushed. Soren caught the heat radiating from her freckled face, and gave her a questioning glance, arching an eyebrow.

"He wouldn't ever consider me," Ginny whispered. "I'm not his type of woman. He wants someone easy, Pureblood, and Slytherin."

"Somehow I doubt that," Soren countered, her smile real, but her eyes shifted, and Ginny thought she saw a spark of mischief.

**A/N: So I hope that this continuation is up to par. It was by far the hardest chapter to write because I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen. Oh well. **

**Spoilers: Hell, I don't know what's going to happen... I know I will have a Severus moment, and of course there will be Blaise and Soren, with Draco and Ginny. Im thinking that a wizarding nightclub could be fun...**

**Hope to hear from you all, until next time,**

**-Arciere**


	21. Reaching out through nightmares

**A/N: I am so very sorry that it has been so long! I hope none of you hate me. I worked on this chapter for a while to make it perfect, and I hope it makes up for my absence. Thanks to all my reviewers, you make me happy. A special thanks to Muhnemma, who always finds the time to read and beta my story. She's currently working on a new story herself, titled 'seer'. I haven't been able to read it yet, but I'm certain it's amazing and that you will like it.**

_The disclaimer that I have forgotten several times: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the books. I just steal them for a bit._

Reaching out through nightmares

Sunlight streamed across Soren as she slowly came back to consciousness. Her eyes remained closed, trying to keep her dreams close before she forgot them.

_It had been terrible at first. She saw her home in flames, noxious gasses reaching up to caress the skull and snake hovering above. She watched in horror as the skull smiled, the snake slithering towards her with malice. Then it opened its mouth and a voice, thin and whispery, beckoned. "Come to me, little Granger. Little Death Eater."_

"_Never!" she cried, turning and running into the woods. The snake chased her, following so close, she could hear it snapping at her ankles. If she had been wearing robes it would have had her, easily catching them and pulling her back. _

"_You can't escape me. I will have you, Little Death Eater." The phrase kept smacking against her, wearing at her mental walls. "Stop running, there is no escape. You don't want to run from me. Come to me."_

"_No." _

_But resistance was fading. It was hard to keep running. She wanted to look back, the need almost unbearable. She knew better, knew that looking back would get her caught._

_Then she saw him. There, only a small distance away stood Harry, shelter from the darkness, from the snake that wanted to take her. She found a burst of speed and sprinted to him, throwing her body into the motion. _

_She should have bowled him over, but instead she ran straight through him. She turned, questioning, and saw him sneer at her._

"_Harry, please, Voldemort- he-"_

"_What are you on about, Malfoy? Trying to play nice to trick me?" He fixed her with a rude glare, crossing his arms over his body. "You're nothing but an incestuous brat. That's the only way your blood is 'pure'. You disgust me."_

_Soren felt her heart slam painfully against her ribs, beating itself to death as she tried to comprehend what Harry was saying. She watched as the snake coiled itself around her friend, the boy she'd dedicated her life to protecting and helping. He had been a brother to her, how could he tear her down so easily? The snake smirked, and the thin voice whispered, "Come. You belong with me." _

--

Ginny Weasley turned onto her side again. It was the third time she'd shifted positions in ten minutes. She tossed, her head shaking from side to side as she fought the demons in her sleep. She moaned low in her throat, a heart-wrenching sound like dying.

"_I need your help Ginny," Tom said, coming closer. She tried to back away, but found herself against a wall. The cold stone pressed into her back. "Won't you help me?"_

"_Never. You betrayed me Tom. You're the Dark Lord. You're evil!" Her eyes shot fire at him, but he merely smiled, walking closer until he was pressed against her. _

"_But you love me Ginny, I know you do," he replied, stroking her cheek lightly with one hand while burying his other in her wealth of wine-red hair. "I just want to know about the Granger girl. Don't you know who she really is?"_

"_What are you talking about?" she asked, her eyes meeting his. They were all defiance, daring him to push her. How he liked the idea of pushing her._

"_She lied to you. She is no Granger, no mudblood. She's a Pureblood, Ginny. She's a Death Eater's daughter. Don't you know that?" His hands continued caressing her, forcing her to remember him as she had before he'd tried to consume her life. Back to her first year when she told him everything, when she would do anything to please him. "Tell me about her."_

"_Hermione is no Pureblood. She's the daughter of muggles. They're dentists."_

"_Lies. She lied about it all. Didn't she tell you? Has she revealed her true identity to you?" He clenched his fist in her hair, pulling it back to expose her soft neck. "Tell me!"_

"_What are you on about Tom? Hermione is no Death Eater," Ginny croaked, the angle making it hard to speak properly. _

_He pushed her to the side, his strength sending her to the floor. She landed in a heap, her head colliding with the floor with a sickening crack. She cried out, but pushed herself up and refused to cry._

"_You know, you Weasley filth. Tell me!" Tom shouted, whipping his wand out and pointing it at her._

_She smiled. "Do your worst, Riddle. You'll get nothing from me."_

_In the next moment, Ginny found herself struggling against a curse wreaking havoc with her nervous system. The pain was insurmountable, impossible to escape. It crawled with agonizing slowness through her, causing every nerve ending to shriek in protest, although no sound escaped her. She couldn't scream, couldn't breathe. Her body spasmed, bucking against the cruel onslaught. _

"_You will tell me, Ginny. Eventually, you will give in." Tom Riddle gave her his smile, the cruel, evil intentions blatant as he paused his casting. "I know where you are."_

Ginny jerked in her sleep, writhing in the sheets and tangling in them as she succumbed to the terrible pain wracking her body. Again and again, Riddle hit her with the curse, enjoying her pain. Spasms had her shaking, and when her eyes snapped open, her muscles protested. Her body throbbed, trying to recover from the curse that was not restricted to her dreams.

She felt a dampness in the hair surrounding her, and although she couldn't move her arms to test her theory, she was certain that tears slid unchecked down her cheeks now that she didn't have to hide them from the Dark Lord.

--

Soren opened her eyes, her body jackknifing in bed so she could look around her. Silver eyes questioned her room, scanning everything for a threat. When she turned left, her heart shot in her throat when she met the dark gaze looking back at her.

There was tenderness there, a love that she would have never noticed if her parents were still alive and there to care for her. Severus Snape reached a calm hand towards her, and she wrapped her fingers into his seeking palm.

"What are you doing here?" Soren asked, her tone showing her gratitude for his being there.

"Your screams are worse than a Banshee's," he answered, a smile hinting at the corners of his mouth. "You woke the dead."

Soren looked down, sorry that she had disturbed him. He shifted seats, moving from the chair beside her to the soft mattress of her bed, before tilting her chin up and holding it in place. He looked into her, and the warmth she saw in him immediately chastised her for feeling sorry.

"Do not feel ashamed, Love. I am here for you." He pulled her hand, leading her into a hug that she accepted gratefully. "Tell me," he commanded.

"He's looking for me."

She felt the difference immediately. His spine straightened, and he was unmoving. The only constant was his deep breathing that brought her a measure of peace, even as she wondered at what he was thinking.

"He knows who you are?" he finally asked.

"No. He called me 'Little Death Eater." She buried her face in his shoulder as he continued to hold her. "He wants me."

"I know, my dear. We knew he would. But we still have the upper hand. As long as he doesn't know _who_ you are, we do not need to worry about him." His hands smoothed her hair, giving her the courage to recover from her nightmare.

"No, we need to figure something out. We need to do something. We can't keep walking this edge Severus, what if he finds out? What if something happens and we don't have any leverage?" She pulled away to look up at him, hoping he would understand. "I can't do nothing. When I go back to school, someone is bound to say something. Sooner or later, he will find out. We have to control that."

He looked away from her, not wanting to see reason in her words, but knowing he could do no other. He crushed her to him, holding her for as long as he could. "I know," he whispered, "but I don't want him to hurt you darling."

--

Ginny's body trembled with the aftershocks of the Cruciatus curse. Tears ran unchecked from the corners of her eyes as she stared upwards, wishing that she was dreaming but knowing better. She wanted to move, but it hurt just to breathe. She wasn't ready for the pain she knew would come when she forced herself out of bed.

A knock. Ginny shifted her head slightly, overwhelmed by the pain the small movement caused. The knock came again, louder and more insistent.

"Ginny? Are you awake?" Soren asked, her voice muffled through the thick door. She knocked again, even more demanding. "Ginny!" she yelled.

"Yes?" Ginny moaned, and raised her hand to her face to try and wipe the tears away. She watched her fingers shake, and closed her eyes in shame.

Soren tried the door, grateful it was unlocked. She entered hesitantly, but when she saw Ginny looking at her, she darted over to her friend.

"What is it Ginny?" Soren questioned, looking into amber eyes filled with pain. It was then she noticed the tremors, the tears, the lines of pain etched into the young woman's face.

"Severus!" Soren screamed, "Aislynn!" She pulled Ginny's hair back and wiped at her tears, trying to soothe her. Severus raced into the room, Aislynn close on his heels. They both took on looks of shock as they recognized the look of horror stamped on Ginny's features.

"Who did this?" Severus demanded as he settled on her bedside. Ginny couldn't answer, the pain of multiple Cruciatus curses reminding her of the terrible truth..

Severus immediately stood, running out of her rooms and back towards his quarters. Aislynn claimed the spot he'd vacated, reaching out to take Ginny's hand. She squeezed it lightly in reassurance, but not so tight as to hurt her. The redhead gave her a small smile in return.

The rustling of Severus' robes was unusually loud in the quiet room as he flowed quickly to the young woman. In his hands he carried a vial of dark blue, which he tipped down Ginny's throat. "There. That should relax your muscles and reduce the pain."

"Thank you," Ginny replied, instantly noticing a lapse from pain as the potion started healing her.

"Who did this?" Soren questioned, looking into amber pools.

"Tom," Ginny whispered, her voice meek.

"Riddle was here?" Aislynn hissed, her eyes flaming. Severus shot his gaze around the room, searching.

"No, in my nightmare. He questioned me about Soren, and when I didn't answer, he hit me with Crucios until I finally woke up." Ginny looked away from them, trying to hide the remembered pain that caused her to tear up again.

"So you held against him?" Severus asked, his voice pitched low. "Even against multiple Cruciatus'?"

Ginny nodded, "I couldn't let him know anything. I wouldn't betray Soren like that."

Soren smiled, light radiating from her at Ginny's words. "I know."

**A/N: There we are, the latest instalment. What did you think? (Hint: tell me by clicking on the button below and writing me. I love hearing from every one of you)**

**So, this is sending us back into the troubles of the wizarding world. It's going to be interesting, I tell you. I hope that everyone is ready.**

**Spoilers: There is no real way that Soren can go back to Hogwarts as a Malfoy unless someone finds out first....**

**Love you all! And hope you continue to enjoy the story, until next time,**

**-Arciere**


	22. Recovery and war

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am terribly sorry it has taken forever to update! I've been really busy with this senior year nonsense, and working added on to that leaves me hardly any spare time. But I think everyone will enjoy this chapter, and with that, I will let you read on.**

_Disclaimer: I'm just using JKR's people in my own mischievious ways... She understands._

Recovery and war

Soren was thankful that her brother didn't ask questions. She flipped her slender cell shut, thanking Merlin that he was accepting enough to not ask questions. She had no doubt that had it been Blaise, she would have had to explain everything to make him understand why they couldn't see one another that day.

Ginny was still in pain, although she tried to hide it. Her muscles didn't scream at her whenever she moved, but they were still sore. Soren had taken it upon herself to call off the meeting with the boys so that they could both rest up after the terrible dreams.

Laying the cell on her side table, she turned towards her mirror and requested a simple jeans and shirt outfit. Settled, she ran her fingers through her hair before sliding the cell into her pocket.

_It's strange that Voldemort can reach Ginny and me through our dreams,_ she thought as she headed down the hall towards her friend's room. _Is there any way to sleep now?_

The soft _click_ of a door closing successfully disturbed her thoughts, and Soren glanced up to see Ginny with her hand still on the knob. The redhead offered Soren a small smile, before walking towards her.

"How are you?" Soren asked, falling into step beside Ginny as they glided towards the kitchen.

"Sore," Ginny answered, pasting a false smile on her face, "but I'll get over it."

"Thank you," Soren stated, not intending on sounding so blunt, but failing. "You could have given in at any time, I wouldn't have blamed you."

"I would have disgusted myself."

A moment of silence ensued as the girls slipped down the steps like wraiths. Their steps were silent. The quiet wasn't uncomfortable, but Soren wished she could say something. It was truly a gift that she still had Ginny.

"You girls don't look dressed for a night out," Aislynn said. Her voice wasn't as pleasant as usual, missing the sweetness Soren usually heard. She was drawn, hurt etched into her face. When her eyes ghosted over Ginny, Soren saw the woman wince, as if remembering pain.

"We decided to stay in tonight. Maybe watch a movie or something. Ginny's never seen one." Soren took her seat at the table as she spoke, Ginny mirroring her action. Neither of the girls had eaten since dinner the previous night, but they still didn't feel particularly hungry.

"That sounds like a nice idea. Did you want to make it a family thing? Or would you two rather be alone?" Although Aislynn tried to sound objective, Soren could hear the deeper meaning.

"Actually, if you and Severus wanted to stay, we could make muggle popped corn or something," Ginny answered, her voice quiet but firm. She turned her head to give Aislynn a pleading gaze, a look that the woman could not resist. Aislynn nodded her response.

A slight grin appeared on freckled cheeks, before the girl turned away.

--

"Muggles are brilliant!" Ginny whispered, her eyes glued to the telly. "They have to have magic to create these movies."

Soren smiled, and dug a little deeper under Severus' arm. They were nestled together at one end of the sofa, Ginny occupying the middle and Aislynn at the other end. There was plenty of room after Severus had magically expanded the piece of furniture.

Ginny pressed more popcorn into her greedy mouth. "You know, this sweet version, kettle corn or whatever, is amazing. It's better than fizzing whizbees!"

"It is pretty good," Aislynn conceded, stealing a few pieces from Ginny's bowl. Severus casually leaned over and copied the motion, snagging extra for Soren.

"Hey! This is my bowl. Make your own!" Ginny playfully chastised them. She held the bowl close, wrapping her arms around it to keep it protected.

"Hog!" Soren declared, throwing a piece at the red head. It hit Ginny square on the nose, and the girl's eyes widened for a moment before she returned fire.

"This is war!" both of them shouted, reaching for ammo before scrambling off the couch. Soren climbed over Severus before rolling off the side as Ginny pelted her with the popcorn. Most of the pieces managed to hit their intended target, but several hit Severus instead.

"It's war Weasley," he threatened, before following Soren over the arm and taking cover. He pointed his wand at the kitchen, a quick _accio_ bringing a full bowl of the popcorn straight to him. With a swish and flick, he had it raised, then he dumped the bowl over Ginny and Aislynn, who had taken the freckled girl's side.

"Hey! No magic! This is muggle warfare!" Ginny yelled, picking pieces off herself and returning fire.

Severus shared a smirk and high-five with his goddaughter. "Who said that Slytherins play by muggle rules?" he asked casually, turning his back against the couch and looking around the side to watch his opponents.

"I do," Aislynn answered, before sending a stream of fluff at his head.

"Fine! We concede to fight by the rules, but you're still going to lose!" Soren shouted merrily as she brushed stray popcorn from Severus' hair. He smiled at her before launching an attack against the other side of the sofa.

Ginny pulled Aislynn close and whispered her plan into the woman's ear. It was simple, take the weakest link in order to win. Aislynn smiled before scrambling towards the side closest to her brother. She threw several pieces, bringing Severus' attention completely to herself so Ginny could carry out her part of the plan.

"You have placed yourself in a daring position, sister dear," Severus purred, flicking several pieces of popcorn at Aislynn.

Meanwhile, Ginny scooted around the opposite side, finding Soren hugging close to her godfather and pelting Aislynn with the fluffy pieces. Whispering a quick binding spell, Ginny captured Soren, and dragged her back to home ground on the opposite side of the couch. Once there, she tugged at Aislynn, whispering "retreat!" and falling back into the kitchen.

"Look, the cowards flee us Soren!" Severus claimed triumphantly, turning to celebrate victory with his goddaughter. But as he turned, he did not see the gleam of silver-blonde hair. His eyes widened, suddenly understanding the devious Gryfindor plan.

As if sensing Severus' epiphany, Ginny called out, "we have her! Do you acquiesce?"

"Never!" Severus bellowed, launching a bold attack on his enemy. He charged them, bowl carried in the crook of his elbow, and flung the pieces without care. The girls tried to duck out of the way, but found themselves retreating from the onslaught. Once Severus was close enough, he drew his wand to free his girl.

"Thanks," Soren said, reaching for the fluff and continuing the attack against her captors.

Ginny and Aislynn had taken shelter behind the bar, but knew that they had only moments before their position was taken. Aislynn turned, and found the ginger girl looking at her already. "They have us."

"We cannot escape. We face punishment, or death."

With a pained nod that both knew was necessary, they started to stand, their arms up. "We surrender."

Severus arched an eyebrow at the pair. "You agree to give your munitions to us? To accept that Severus Snape and Soren Malfoy are the winners of this battle?"

"Unfortunately, yes, we agree," Aislynn relented, passing their bowl of ammo to the enemy.

Soren took the offering, but Severus wasn't satisfied. "By initiating this war, you require the worst of punishments. Do you accept this?" He reached for the bowl, which Soren passed to him.

"If we must," the freckled girl said, closing her eyes in defeat.

"Very well." Slowly, Severus lifted the bowl, before turning it and dumping the remains on the women ceremoniously.

"You lose," Soren stated, laughter in her eyes as she hugged her godfather and celebrated their win. She turned to him and stood on tiptoe, urging him close. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered.

"I will always protect you darling. No one can take you from me without consequence," he purred, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

**A/N: So? What did you all think about that one? I thought a lighter chapter was needed after the serious evils of the last. And the idea of a popcorn war raged in my head for days. It needed to be written.**

**Also, I wonder how you guys would feel if I deviated from my original idea of relationships... Just sayin'...**

**So, I would give you an upcoming thingee, but I have no idea what's going to happen next, so bear with me. I promise to keep this story going.**


	23. More muggle inventions

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a bit, but I've got a longer chapter for you. Methinks they will be getting bigger from here on, since I've got so much to pack into them. There's still so much to do! But, lets get on with this edition.**

_Disclaimer: I'm not benefiting from this publication any more than the fuzzy warmth readers give me with commentary. Harry Potter characters aren't mine... technically._

More muggle inventions

A ringing beside her head woke Soren the next morning. Scowling at the cell phone, and contemplating smashing it to pieces, (she could easily fix it later after she was finished sleeping), she pulled it to her ear as she accepted the call. "This had better be good," she mumbled, snuggling back into her blankets.

"Good morning to you too," Blaise's cheerful voice rang out, a slight hint of laughter within.

"Ugh. What has you so perky this morning?" Soren moaned, turning in bed.

"Coffee. It is one of the two deities, chocolate being the other," he explained, laughing.

"Mmm, coffee."

"Yes, you should hop out of bed, drink some, then join Draco and me out today, since we missed out on yesterday. Speaking of, what happened? Draco just said that you guys weren't up to it."

Soren could hear the unspoken hurt and uncertainty in Blaise's tone. She rolled her eyes, wondering how the boy had gotten so stuck on her. "Bad day," she replied, not wanting to continue the subject. Blaise was obviously obtuse, because he didn't let it go so easily.

"Talk to me about it. You can tell me anything."

"It's just a bad thing, Blaise. Ginny and I just weren't up to going out." Soren had to fight to keep her voice civil. It was early in the morning, she was tired, and Blaise was being nosy. The combination set her teeth on edge.

"Oh, but I thought you enjoyed the other day… I did." Blaise's tone was almost a whine, and Soren felt a surge of both annoyance and pity. Opting to behave, she resorted to consoling the poor boy.

"I did, honestly. But yesterday was bad. I had these terrible nightmares that tore me up, and needed to recover. Believe me, you wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere near me at all yesterday, I was a wreck."

Blaise seemed to perk up at that, and returned to his invitation. "So, did you want to go out today then? I thought we could take a ride. It'll be fun, a great way to forget those nightmares."

"Now?" Soren groaned, hoping for at least another hour of sleep. "I didn't get to bed until late last night."

"We can go whenever you like, but it's best to go before the lunch crowd, so we can speed without fear of hitting something."

"What do you mean? What are we speeding on?" Soren asked, feeling a little more awake at the idea. "Certainly not brooms." Soren cringed at the thought, remembering the incident first year. After Harry had caught the remembrall and been whisked away by Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch had continued the lesson. It had taken Hermione several embarrassing attempts to make her broom rise, and when it finally did and she mounted it, she lost control and ended up speeding upside down over the pitch hanging on for dear life. Madam Hooch had had to stun her and the broom in order to get her down.

"No, something completely Italian. I don't want to ruin the surprise. Just get out of bed already, wake Ginny, and get your bottoms down here. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Blaise-" she tried to protest, but the bastard had already ended the call. "Damn," she swore, already missing the warmth of her bed.

--

"Honestly, I don't see why they couldn't have waited another hour or two," Ginny yawned as she stretched. "Didn't you tell him that we got to bed late? Ouch!" She winced as she stretched too far and her injuries retaliated.

"I tried to, but he was incorrigible."

"Wanker. He just wants into your knickers faster," the red head teased, ducking as Soren chucked a pillow at her head. "You know I'm kidding!"

"You'll have to watch that wicked tongue of yours, _Freckles_." Soren smirked as Ginny turned red. Unfortunately, Ginny had better aim than her blonde friend, and Soren soon found a pillow smacking into her face.

"Oi, that's not funny!" Ginny shouted as she sprang on Soren, bashing her with another pillow. Soren only laughed harder.

"You've really got to tell me what you did with Draco, it has to be rich in order to get such a reaction out of you."

Ginny narrowed her eyes before marching over to her mirror. "Did Blaise say what the plans were for today?"

"Something about speeding and riding something. He didn't give much detail."

"Hmm, jeans then, with a cute top. Something feminine, casual, and moveable." The mirror quickly showed her an option, which she declined. "Too girly," she dismissed.

"Oh, I like that," Soren said, peering at the reflection. It showed a gauzy material over a black camisole. Long slits followed the arm before it connected into the sleeve. The effect was a simple drape that was very flattering. "Pair it with flats, and pull your hair back."

"Thanks, I will," Ginny answered, telling the mirror her order before keeping it. "I like your outfit too. The chucks are a great addition to the layered look." Soren caught her reflection in the mirror, liking the contrast of black and gray against her complexion.

The girls wandered out of the room, debating on whether or not they should eat before leaving. "Honestly, I'm not all that hungry, and after a little bit, you know the boys will be dying for food," Soren reasoned. Ginny agreed, and so they bypassed the kitchen, heading towards the fireplace.

"And where are you two headed?" Severus drawled, looking up from the paper in his lap as the girls entered. Soren rushed over to hug her godfather, while Ginny moved towards the fireplace.

"We're off to see Blaise and Draco. They want to take us out," Soren answered, snatching a grape from the plate beside Severus' tea.

"I'll have to have a word with the boys soon, tell them to _behave_ themselves," Severus mused, setting his paper aside. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know, but early enough to have dinner with you and Aislynn, since we aren't taking breakfast."

"That is, provided we are still alive," Ginny murmured, though Severus caught it.

"What was that?" he asked, acid in his voice, though it wasn't directed at the girls.

"Blaise wants to take us speeding on something," Soren answered flippantly.

"Oh? I'll show him something worth speeding from," Severus threatened. The thought of his girls in danger brought forth his protective nature. It flared in his eyes.

"Oh, stop it Sev, the macho thing is not attractive," the blonde said seriously, though it was a small lie. She felt protected and cherished whenever Severus switched into protective mode.

"Hmm, well, I trust you two will be safe, and keep those dunderheads in line."

"Yes sir!" Ginny answered, giving him a mock salute. Soren followed her example, touching her hand to her forehead and standing up straight. Smiling, Severus repeated the gesture.

"Off you go then, dismissed," he relented, catching his goddaughter in a fierce hug before letting her leave. "Don't let anything happen to you, darling," Soren heard him whisper. Her chest felt heavy at his words, and she had to work to control her breathing.

"Don't worry so much, I'm perfectly capable of healing if anything does go awry," Soren said as she pulled back. Severus' eyes narrowed, an unspoken warning. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling, and he couldn't keep the face anymore; the compulsion to smile too strong.

"Well, let's go. I didn't wake up early to stand here," Ginny interrupted, feeling awkward as the two shared a moment. The redhead knew that they harbored an intense amount of affection towards one another, but watching them wasn't something she thought she could handle.

"I'm coming." Soren gave her godfather another hug before backing away and turning towards the fireplace. "You want to go first?"

"Not particularly," the other girl answered.

Soren waved to Severus before stepping into the green flames that shot upwards as she called "Zabini Manor." The twisting as she fell didn't upset her as much as it had her first few times, and she smiled, careful not to open her mouth and let stray soot in. She could feel the turning slow, and braced herself for landing. Walking out from the dark fireplace, she pulled her wand out, spelling herself clean.

Blaise had been seated at the couch, a book open in his lap, as he waited for Soren. He could hear her light footsteps as she entered, but took time placing his bookmark in place; he didn't want to appear too anxious. As she approached him, he rose, smiling, and greeted her with a warm hug.

"I missed you," he said.

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't make it yesterday." Soren apologized, barely returning the hug. Somehow it wasn't as pleasant as she had imagined their first embrace had been. Perhaps it was just the after-effects of the nightmares.

"Oi!" Ginny spat, as she reached for the fireplace to keep herself steady. "That spinning nonsense is bloody terrible! Makes me dizzy, then tries to shoot me out at the end."

"Freckles, we're going to have to work on that mouth of yours," Draco drawled, his voice almost as patronizing as the look he gave her. He leaned against the doorjamb, his posture relaxed. A small smile graced his features when Ginny shot him an evil look.

"You take it for a spin, you arse. See if you don't say the same thing."

"Really now Ginny, I'm hurt." he mocked, placing his hand over his heart as though he'd been crushed. "And I thought you liked me."

Ginny could have sworn that she saw sincere hurt in his eyes as he looked at her. "No, I don't think you're a arse. I just hate the twisting; it makes me sick to my stomach. And when I get sickish, my temper flares."

"I suppose that comes with being a redhead?" Draco asked, moving towards her. "Here, sit for a moment and recover. It'll pass soon enough." He steered her to a sofa and gently pushed her down.

Blaise and Soren shared a look, and the blonde arched an eyebrow at her brother. He caught the expression, shrugged, and took a seat beside Ginny. Soren took a few steps towards the vacant chair beside them, but Blaise ushered her to the couch he'd vacated, pulling her down beside him.

"So what's the plan for today?" Ginny asked, her eyes bright. Draco had stretched his arm behind her on the couch, appearing nonchalant, bringing himself closer to the redhead beside him.

"It's a secret, Freckles. Until you're mounted behind me, you won't know," Draco answered in a sarcastic whisper.

"Mounted?" Soren questioned, arching an eyebrow at her brother. She turned to look at Blaise, who was grinning.

"Yes, mounted. Remember, we're riding something. We've only got two though, so you'll ride with Blaise, and Freckles will be with me."

"Who says I don't want to ride with you, brother dear?" Soren batted her lashes at him.

"I don't think Blaise would like that too much."

"Why not? You're siblings?" Ginny ventured, looking between the Malfoys.

"Well, I think what Draco is trying to hide is that he would rather have his girl on the back of his-"

"Shut it Blaise! Don't say another bloody word!" Draco interrupted, before his mate could give away the surprise. He wanted to see the look on Ginny's face when she saw what he had planned for her. The thought of her riding behind him, pressed against his body, sent a delicious shiver through him.

"Draco, we're going to have to work on that mouth of yours," Ginny chastised, using his words against him.

He gave her a sharp look screaming _That rule doesn't apply to me_, before whispering, "hush Wench, or I'll show you what I can really do with this mouth."

Butterflies winged through her stomach at his words, and she couldn't help the silly grin that pushed its way to her face. Soren shot her a questioning glance, and Ginny tucked her head down to hide her expression. Turning to her brother, Soren couldn't miss the blatant smug expression.

"Okay… Who's ready for the surprise?" Blaise ventured, clapping his hands together and standing after a moment of silence. He pulled Soren to her feet, uncaring if Draco followed suit with Ginny. "We've just got to head to the garage first."

He led them through the estate until they came to a marble archway leading into a cool room. "Through here," he gestured, letting the girls enter first.

"Bloody hell," Ginny whispered, gazing around her in awe. "How many of these things do you have Zabini?"

Surrounding them were at least five vehicles, each in ostentatious colors. "Blaise, do you really need so many cars?" Soren asked, watching as the Italian ran his hands over a silver Ferrari with a tender expression.

"Well, this is the only one I can claim," Blaise answered, "but my mother likes to change cars with the season. These are part of her summer collection."

"Father enjoys cars as well, so you will find the cherry Corvette and the black Lambo over there belong to us," Draco added, tugging Ginny to a black Audi. "This is mine."

"Do I get one too?" Soren asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Father has to take you out for it soon." Soren gave him a dumbfounded expression; she hadn't thought she would be getting one.

"Well, now that you've seen the collection, we need to move on to the reason we're here. It's through that archway." Blaise took Soren's hand, and gently led her through to a pair of scooters. Both were made for two riders, with glossy finishes. The only difference was the color. Blaise led her to the cobalt blue one, while Draco selected the emerald green.

"Here, for safety," Draco said, setting a matching helmet on Ginny's crown. She tried to get the strap right, but was unsuccessful. With a chuckle, Draco did it for her, and she gave him a grin and a thanks. Then he took his seat in front of her, pulling a matching helmet on, and pulled her arms around him. "Hold on tight."

Soren had already claimed her spot and fixed her helmet before Blaise could get his on, and she smiled as he arched an eyebrow. "Do you even know how to drive this bloody thing?" he asked her. Her smile grew wider before she patted the seat behind her in invitation.

"Blaise, I think she's telling you to ride bitch," Draco remarked, laughing heartily at the pained expression his mate sent him. Ginny slugged him in the arm with a soft "hey!" He only laughed harder before pressing his hand against hers. "I was kidding Freckles, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"I'll show you a twist, you prat!" she promised, leaning forward against him.

"Is that a promise?" he whispered, and laughed again as she ducked her head and pulled back. "Damn."

"Alright you lovebirds," Soren shouted as she started the scooter. She leaned forward, preparing for Blaise to take his seat. She was unprepared for him lifting her from her seat and maneuvering her behind him in a wicked, Slytherin tactic. "Prat!" she accused him, punching him softly in the shoulder before wrapping her arms around his waist. She could feel the rumble of his laughter through her cheek as it pressed against his back.

"Let's go!" Blaise cried as he pressed the button for the automatic door. Inch by inch, the sunlight crept in. Then, with a smooth gunning of the engine, they were off.

**A/N: So, I'm hoping that everyone is loving the story. I was referring to all the things left for this story earlier, and some of them I've dropped hints about along the way. There will be Hogwarts, because I have some interesting fights set up... But I want this holiday to include a bit more, so it's still a little ways down the road. I really wanted to add a bit more to this chap, but I wanted you all to have an early Christmas present, so that wasn't possible. (By the way, tell me if you liked your present by way of the little button below!)**

**I also wrote a short one-shot of Hermione/Severus as a gift, titled 'Christmas as it should be', if anyone wanted a little more from me until the next update. It magically appeared last night, and I thought I would write it, post it, and edit later. So go, enjoy it.**

**Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays everyone! **

**-Arciere**


	24. Relationships deepen, drama ensues

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, you all must be furious with me... I only hope that you at least love the story enough to stick with it, because I promise I'm not giving up on it. (In fact, I'm actually thinking of writing a sequel... hehe) But now is not the time for me to disclose these thoughts. Now is the time for you to read on in the story, and hopefully enjoy every moment. **

**Oh, I've totally left out the woman who makes each of these chapters a little more flawless. Muhnemma, you are a goddess. 3**

_Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to these characters, they belong to JKR, and I just steal them. A lot. But they're still hers, and I don't get paid to play with them._

Relationships deepen, drama ensues

Soren was grateful that she'd seen the city in detail the past couple of days, because there was no way she would have remembered the architecture if this was how they'd seen it. It flew by at a dizzying speed, and she barely had time to look at a structure and tell where she was. She'd come to the conclusion that Blaise was determined to make her sick. Every few seconds he would squeeze her hands in reassurance, then gun the engine and make them go ten miles faster. Once she looked over his shoulder, but quickly drew back and pretended that she hadn't seen it right.

She looked over to the twin scooter carrying her brother and friend. Ginny's head was tucked into Draco's back like Soren imagined her own was in Blaise's. Freckled hands curved around a slender waist, holding on comfortably. The blonde girl watched as her brother reached down and held one freckle-dusted hand, smiling at the irony. Who would have thought that a Weasley and a Malfoy could ever have a relationship? But Soren had to edit that, remembering that she herself was a Malfoy, and friendship counted as a relationship too.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, returning her attention to the scenery around her. _Where are we going?_ she wondered, but the helmet and wind kept her words from Blaise's ears.

Blaise handled the machine well, smoothly taking the curves and turns like a professional. He looked over and saw Draco execute a daring turn, and could imagine Ginny's squeal of excitement. He arched a brow, pondering those two for a moment before Soren's shifting caught his interest. He reached down and stroked her hands, holding them to his body just a little closer. Her touch made him smile, and he didn't want her to ever let go. He never wanted this ride to end. When she had first jumped on as driver, he had laughed, enjoying the sight of her sitting there, looking at him expectantly. And it thrilled him to pick her up and shift her easily behind him. Her punch as retaliation was a small punishment.

Draco sped up, almost even with Blaise. The Italian laughed, revving the engine and pushing it, racing the blonde. Draco answered the challenge, pulling forward just enough to have a slight lead. _It's on!_ Blaise smirked, knowing that it would be a tough race. Draco was almost his equal when it came to driving. _Almost._

They were close to the entrance of Wizarding Milan. That would be the finish line. Blaise pushed the machine, willing it to go faster. He was thankful that it was before lunch, since the traffic wasn't too heavy then, but also for the repelling and concealing charms he and Draco had cast on the scooters. Now muggles shied away and were ignorant of them whizzing by. Draco weaved between two cars, pulling ahead, before Blaise took a turn onto the sidewalk. Soren gasped as they hit a ramp, getting into the air. The dark-headed boy could almost swear he'd heard the girl curse him while laughing. They were almost at the sharp turn before the _Covo di Drago_, an Italian pub leading into the wizarding section of Milan.

Draco took the turn sharply, leaning so far his knee almost grazed the pavement. Ginny clutched his back, afraid to move or speak. He chuckled in response, knowing the limits of the scooter and exploiting them. They made the turn safely, pulling ahead. Blaise would never admit defeat, but didn't want to push his luck. Instead of turning so tightly, he kept a safe speed, but as he came out of the turn he floored it, leaning over the steering for aerodynamics. The streamlining of his body made some difference, and he shot forward. Luckily Soren had taken the hint, and had leaned into Blaise to keep the wind streaming over them. But it wasn't enough.

Draco and Ginny made the lot in front of the pub first. He swiftly pulled in, then shut the engine and pulled the helmet from his head. "Took you long enough, Zabini," he threw over his shoulder, shaking his hair. Ginny followed suit, shaking her mane of fire out while still seated. In a daring move, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Thank you for not killing me," she said, winking at him as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Be glad I felt mercy towards you, Freckles," he half-threatened, before sliding a hand under her chin and pulling her lips back towards his. "This time you won't be so lucky," he whispered, before gently claiming her lips with his.

Ginny didn't know how to respond. Shocked, she didn't pull away from him, but let him whisper across her lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled back too fast, before she could respond. With a look of regret, he started to turn away. The question in his eyes prompted her to pull him back, to show him that she wanted him there. She ghosted her mouth across his, mimicking his soft touch. Pulling back, she whispered, "you can't just kiss me out of nowhere and expect me automatically respond, it takes time when my nerves are shot." She smiled when he grinned.

"I'll make sure to give you plenty of time to respond in the future," he replied, giving her a smirk that promised more.

Ginny didn't know what to think. She felt the odd sensation in her chest, like giant hands squeezing her heart, and had the insane urge to smile like an idiot. But at the same time, she worried what Soren would think—what her family would think—when they found out that she might be involved with Draco Malfoy. _It was just a kiss. Maybe that's all he wants, a snogging buddy. He hasn't asked to be my boyfriend, so maybe this doesn't mean anything._ She mentally fought herself, trying to come to logical terms with whatever she'd gotten herself in.

"Freckles, are you just going to sit there all day in amazement? I know I have amazing skills, but I don't think I've ever rendered a girl so awestruck for so long," Draco whispered into her ear. Shocked out of her woolgathering, she turned to the sound, his face only inches away from hers. With a quick apology, she jumped from her seat before Draco could kiss her again. She resisted his hand that tried to guide her, instead making a beeline for her friend.

Soren could see the almost desperate need to talk in Ginny's pleading eyes. Turning to Blaise, she offered him a quick excuse before hurriedly leading Ginny away from the boys to the inside of the pub.

"Alright, what is it?" Soren asked when they were secluded in the ladies restroom.

"Draco kissed me. And then I kissed him back." Ginny's face was serious, her eyes questioning.

"Why does this upset you? Did you think I wouldn't approve of you two being together or something?" Soren tilted her head, eyes searching. She thought that Draco needed someone like Ginny, someone who would want a real relationship, and bring more than just money or physical appearance into one.

"That, and my family. It's no secret that they loathe anything 'Malfoy'. They would never understand. Never agree." She turned her head away in defeat. "Mum especially. She's so afraid that something bad could happen, she would never let me have the chance to see if something good could come from a relationship with him."

"Yes, your parents and most of your siblings will have a difficult time with Draco. Remember how they reacted to me? You just have to decide if Draco is what you want. If he is, they should eventually support you, and trust you enough to know your own heart."

"Besides, it's not like he asked me to be his girlfriend or anything. I mean, it's only been a couple of days that we've been on civil terms. So there is a chance that he doesn't want us to go any farther, and that I'm just fooling myself."

"Oh, that's utter nonsense. Have you seen the way he looks at you? The way he acts with you? He's as protective of you as he is me, if not just a little more. Sorry Ginny, but my brother wants you." Soren wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, to which Ginny responded with a smack to the blonde's arm and a roll of her eyes.

"Soren, you've gone mental, haven't you?" the redhead asked, smiling as she pulled Soren into a hug. "You know, I thought it would be difficult to remember you as Soren, but it really isn't. In so many ways, you've changed, and for the better. I like that I get to claim you instead of my pigheaded brother."

--

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked as Blaise held him back. The girls had taken off into the pub, leaving them standing outside. "One moment, she kisses me, then sits all mental and whatnot, and the next she runs off?"

"Calm down Drake, I'm sure its nothing against your kissing abilities." Blaise laughed as Draco shot him an evil look. "She's probably just worried that your sister won't like it."

Draco heaved a particularly long sigh, rubbing his hands over his face. He'd had similar thoughts the other day. But Soren didn't seem to mind, she never gave him any type of vibe that resembled disapproval.

"Perhaps she thinks I would take advantage of her friend? It's only been recently that she's gotten to know me a little, and really we've never had time to talk or anything. Maybe she's still colored by what she used to think of me before."

"That's doubtful. You two go on like you've known each other since birth. It may have something to do with the Weasleys though. Remember, they aren't as accepting as Ginny seems to be."

"Shite!" Draco took a seat on the step leading to the pub, and threw his head into his hands. "What have I done?"

"What are you on about?"

"I'm not helping her, Blaise. If things keep going like they are, I will ask her to be my girl. Do you think her parents would ever agree with that?"

"Well, probably not at first. They are rather Gryfindor at heart, and despise the Death Eaters, whom you happen to be associated with."

"You're not helping," Draco moaned.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious. No, the Weasleys won't like it. They will most likely forbid Ginny from seeing you." Blaise paused, letting his words sink in. "But you're forgetting one thing. Ginny is almost seventeen. She is a woman, able to make her own choices. Just because her parents don't agree with you, doesn't mean that she will agree with them."

"I don't want to make her choose between us or them."

"Drake, do you like her?" Blaise asked.

"That much is obvious."

"Do you want to stop seeing her?"

"No." _Gods, when had it come to this?_ he thought, berating himself. _Not a week ago I despised her for her name, her family. Now I want to claim her. Sweet Merlin._

"Then stop worrying. Just act natural, and let fate guide you. If it is meant to be, it will happen, one way or another."

Draco gave Blaise a rueful smile, nodding. "Thanks Blaise."

"You know, I think she's good for you," the Italian answered, sitting next to his friend. "But she's making you soft, mate."

"Soft my arse," Draco replied, shoving Blaise. His mate laughed, pulling himself up from the floor, and extended his hand to Draco.

"Come on, I'm sure the ladies have had enough time at least to make it to the loo. Let's get a drink while we wait."

Blaise pushed open the door, and led the way to the bar. Luckily, two blokes stood to leave, letting Draco and Blaise claim the seats at the crowded area.

"What can I getcha?" the bartender asked, laying his massive hands on the wood surface in front of the boys.

"Four butterbeers, if you would." Draco pulled out the money after the bartender nodded, and exchanged the coins for the drinks. He dragged one to his mouth and enjoyed the sweet liquid coursing down his throat.

"Aww, for me?" A voice murmured into his ear, as two arms wrapped around his torso for a quick hug. "Thanks."

Draco watched as a pale hand claimed a bottle and pulled back. Turning, he couldn't help but smirk at his sister, who winked before taking a drink. He then turned his attention to the redhead beside her, and passed the freckled girl her butterbeer. She smiled and thanked him before copying his sister.

"So," Soren started, setting her butterbeer down, "where is the entrance? Is it like Diagon Alley?"

"Similar," answered Blaise, setting his drink down with an audible slap. "When Drake and Gin are done, I'll show you."

"You make it sound like we're slow, mate. If I do recall correctly, we arrived first."

"Well, you have to admit you take your time savoring, Draco." Blaise smirked, knowing that he hit a soft spot for his friend. But instead of fuming, Draco's lips drew back into the largest smirk, and he shot a look at Ginny, who quickly turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh, yes. I love savoring," Draco acknowledged, keeping a steamy look for the redhead.

Soren couldn't control her laughter, the bell-like sound refusing to stop. Ginny quickly finished her drink, and stood to usher them away from the bar and the awkward topic. As she passed Draco, she whispered to him, "I'm going to kick your arse if you keep on, mister."

"But it's true, Freckles. Savoring is one of my favorite pastimes." He couldn't miss her blush.

Blaise and Soren went ahead, knowing that the two behind them would eventually follow. Soren felt him wrap an arm around her waist, and felt protected. The backdoor of the pub led them to a courtyard with statues scattered around aesthetically.

"It's beautiful," Soren whispered, looking around her at the sculptures. She could identify some Greek work, and some newer creations that still managed to go with the archaic scheme. There was one statue that stood out to her. It showed a woman with her hands on a slender tree. The look on the woman's face made the viewer think she was persuading the tree to grow. "That one."

"You guess correct. What made you choose that one?"

"She's encouraging it to grow. It's obviously magical," she answered, still looking at the statue.

"It's Salice. She was gifted with nature magic, and cared for the Earth. Muggles didn't understand her way with nature, so they burned her forests until she gave herself to them, and then they burned her."

"How awful!"

Blaise nodded his head solemnly. "Her spirit lives on in her forest."

They walked up to the statue, where Blaise ran a hand against the tree. Finding the right spot, he pressed his fingers into a hollow and said the sculpture's name. She smiled before lightly stepping down so that Soren and Blaise could take her place at the platform. Then the marble base sank into the earth, taking the two students down into Wizarding Milan.

**A/N: Well, besides it taking them FOREVER to get to Wizarding Milan, I hope this chapter satisfies-- at least a little. Tell me what you liked or didn't like by clicking that magic button below. Gods know I love my reviews...**

**Now, there are some things I want to address and tell you. First 'Salice' is not only a neat name, it's Italian for 'willow'. I realized just now that there are a few names throughout the story that I've forgotten to define, so if you find them and want to know, you have two options. A) you can tell me where it is, and I will define it for you and post it on that chapter, or B) you can open up a translator. It's whichever you prefer my lovelies. Second, this storyline is taking me so many different places. I'm not even sure what's going on half the time! So if there are any confusing or conflicting parts, I would love if you would direct them to my attention. While I may think it flows pretty coherently, I could have missed something. **

**I once gave you guys things to look forward to, and I think it's time I did it once more. Voldemort is coming. Soon. And there are some secrets that are going to be revealed, along with some sad and some amazing chemistry. Cryptic, isn't it? **

**With much love,**

**-Arciere**


	25. What never was

**A/N: Hello all my faithful lovelies! I am so terribly sorry about the very terrible wait. I suffered this insanely long period of no inspiration, and little time to sit and write. Senior year sucks. BUT! I have found a well of inspiration, and It's hit me hard. I've got a new direction, plenty of new ideas, and as always, a wonderful beta that is always giving me positive feedback. You're a Goddess, Muhnemma.**

**And I also have my wonderful readers who are always gracing me with such marvelous reviews. I hope you enjoy this.**

What never was

At first glance, Wizarding Milan was exactly like Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards scrambled from store to store. Couples sat at intimate tables at cafes and ice cream parlors. Some lesser merchants carried wares as they strolled along the pathways, smiling and offering them. But then Soren was struck by the differences in layout, names, and language. The warmth of community remained the same, but the more she looked at it, she knew that both places were separate.

Blaise took her arm and led her from the platform. They paused a few steps away to wait for Ginny and Draco, and Soren took the time to capture every detail of the area. Directly in front of her loomed the formidable building Gringotts. Constructed of marble and gargoyle statues, she could see the similarities with this building and the one in Diagon Alley. Next to it, several shops squeezed together in an impossibly small space before connecting to another large building.

"It's similar, but very different," echoed Ginny. The blonde spun to find the ginger behind her, standing close to Draco.

Soren nodded her agreement before tugging at Blaise to lead on. He smiled, taking her hand and moving towards the center of commerce. Walking with a steady pace, he allowed them plenty of time to look around, knowing that Soren would be drinking in the layout.

"I wonder why Severus didn't bring me through the gate. We just apparated in front of Dogwood and Birch," she muttered, looking around.

"You've been to Dogwood and Birch?" Draco asked, curious. "Father wanted to bring me here for my wand, but I saw Olivander's at home, and found my wand there."

Ginny looked away, not certain whether or not she wanted to give away her wand's origins. Self-consciously, she fingered the tapered end in her pocket. It was an old wand that Charlie had given her for her eleventh birthday. He had found it from a second-hand store, and knowing she would need one for Hogwarts, he decided it would be a good present. While it worked for her, she desperately wanted a new wand.

"Could we go there? To Dogwood and Birch?" she asked quietly.

"Need a wand Freckles?" Draco teased, earning a hint of red in Ginny's cheeks.

"Maybe. I wonder if they would have one for me. Mine is old, and since Soren won't let me pay for anything here, I have enough for a new wand. Mum might kill me, but she would get over it soon enough." She looked at Draco, hoping he wouldn't say anything about her shabby wand or her deceptive plan. He flashed her a conspirator's grin and gently squeezed her hand. She smiled back before turning forward to watch where they were going.

Blaise set a slow pace, knowing that the longer it took them to reach Dogwood, the longer he could hold Soren's hand. It was small and fragile in his, and he liked it there. He turned to watch her as her eyes skirted around, and he wondered what she must have been feeling. Having been to the wizarding section several times, he was rather jaded.

Soren could feel his eyes on her, and glanced up at him to smile, feeling a bit awkward at his staring. She also noticed that somehow he had snatched her hand, and wondered why she hadn't noticed before. It could have been because she was wandering off while she looked, and he was trying to steer her in the right direction. She forced herself to pay attention, and slightly pulled away, intending to drop back and talk to Ginny.

"Did I mention how grateful I am that you came?" the blonde asked. "If you hadn't, I would have been left with all this testosterone. I don't think I would have survived." Both girls laughed when the boys shot them evil looks.

"You would have put them in their place," Ginny replied.

"I'll show you your place, witch." Draco tugged her close, tucking her under his arm. "It's right here." Then, reaching out with his opposite arm, he grabbed his sister, bringing her under it. "Women belong under the men," he announced, earning little jabs from the girls. Ginny managed to stab him with a finger in just the right spot, making him twitch.

"What? No love for me?" Blaise asked, stopping, and holding his hand to his heart. "I feel so unloved."

"Sorry mate, they're all mine," Draco teased, pulling the girls in a hug as they walked past Blaise.

--

"You've returned," Sable announced as Soren walked into Dogwood and Birch. "Something is wrong with your wand?"

"No, not at all. I have a friend who is in need of one," Soren replied, gesturing towards Ginny.

"Ah, that is good. It pleases me that you liked my shop enough to tell others. I thank you." She bustled over to Ginny, leading her from Draco and farther into the shop. "It will be my pleasure to find your extension. You have a wand now?"

"Yes," Ginny answered, drawing her wand. Sable took it and examined it, then gave it to Ginny and asked her to flick it. Doing so, Ginny sent weak sparks towards a shelf, wincing at the puny light.

"You did not choose this wand." Sable immediately left to fetch a selection for the girl to try.

Soren meandered to a chair near the fireplace, lounging back knowing that choosing a wand could take time. Blaise followed, sitting in the chair beside her. She smiled at him, noting that Draco was looking over the wands. He ran a hand over the boxes, feeling the auras.

"You are having a good time here?" Blaise asked, drawing her from watching her brother.

"Yes, I love this city. It's beautiful." She watched his eyes as she spoke, knowing that he was working his way to something.

"And is there anything else besides the city that you like?"

Soren smiled, wondering if she should address what he was steering her towards, or play the fool. "Yes, Blaise. There are several things here that I like. I like my new relationships, my new family, bonding with Ginny, my new wand, this new me. And I like you too."

Blaise's face shone radiantly when Soren finished, and she could see something sparkling in his cerulean eyes. He leaned towards her, like he meant to touch or kiss her, but then pulled away when Draco came closer.

"You two look rather cozy," Draco stated, feigning a grimace.

"We were, Drake. Why don't you help your girl find a wand?" Blaise retorted, annoyed at the intrusion. He'd almost kissed her, and Draco had interrupted the perfect moment.

"I'm looking for me. These wands are very sophisticated. This room hums with power…"

"It does, doesn't it? I noticed it when I was here last, and the wands all felt so different." She paused in speaking to watch Ginny take a holly wand and flick it. Nothing happened, so she tried again. Red sparks shot out at the group, and Soren ducked to avoid them.

"Sorry!" Ginny mouthed, gently handing the wand back to Sable.

"It's alright Freckles, the room is fireproof, and Soren is practically a healer anyway," Draco returned, smiling at her.

The ginger lifted a corner of her mouth in a half-smile, making Draco want to kiss it off, then turned to Sable and accepted another wand.

"You always were pretty brilliant at spellwork, you know?" Blaise said, hoping to restart conversation with the willowy girl.

"Thanks, but if you read it, you should have gotten it. Unless you're so thick you can't comprehend."

"Like that dunderheaded Weasley?" Draco asked, a sneer evident in his voice. "Sister, I really don't see how you could have befriended that oaf." Draco moved to perch on the side of her chair, uncaring of Blaise's glare.

"He was sweet, and I had no friends. He and Harry were welcoming-"

"They used you, Soren," Draco interrupted. He gave her a look that kept her from arguing. She couldn't help but think back on all the years that they had been together. Six years of fighting alongside one another, of laughing on the Hogwarts Express, or practicing charms in the Common Room. She remembered harping at them for slacking off homework, of Ron's amazed look when she and Harry had returned from saving Sirius and Buckbeak. The look of awe both boys gave her at the Yule Ball before deciding she was 'fraternizing with the enemy'.

Until now, she'd thought them friends. But Draco was right; they had used her. It started out as simple things, like repairing Harry's glasses, finishing a report, or lying for them. But it had progressed to depending on her to help them pass the year, figure out the elusive answer, or save their lives. It cut a deep wound to see that all those years were just fantasies that hid the reality of deception. They had never been her friends. She had been their crutch.

Her gaze darted to Ginny, who flicked another wand. She wasn't Ginny's crutch. The fiery redhead had never asked for answers or lies. She had occasionally asked for help, but she'd always been friendly and honest about it. No, Ginny wasn't like her brother or Harry.

"You were misled, little sister, but all is right now. You are home, with people who will value you. You have real friends. You have parents who want you more than anything. You are where you belong now."

Soren couldn't stop from looking at her brother, who had come to mean so much to her in so little time. How could she love him so fast? How could he fit into her heart like he'd always belonged there?

She reached for him, and was relieved when he pulled her into a strong hug, pressing a light kiss to her temple. "We take care of our own," he declared, holding her tight.

At that moment, a silvery dragon rose from the wand Ginny held, coiling into the air before winding itself around the girl and moving towards the others. Before Soren could reach out and touch the smoky figure, it blew a puff of smoke-like fire and disappeared.

"Was that your patronus?" Soren asked, watching in amazement as Ginny lowered her wand arm. Nodding, Ginny confirmed.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Draco voiced, sweeping his girl in a hug. "Most definitely the right wand."

"What is it made from?" Blaise asked.

"Rosewood in the tip, rowan in the handle, and bloodwood as the very base. The core is basilisk scale."

"Ironic, isn't it? The woods are all so red, and then the basilisk in second year… it all seems to come full circle, doesn't it?" Soren moved closer to look at the wand.

"Yes, Rosewood for matters of the heart and healing. It's also useful in divination. The rowan is good for protection, especially from malicious storms, and for peace of mind. Bloodwood brings them both to harmony, because it is also a conductor for emotional magic and healing, and also protection from harm because it enhances knowledge of the past and present to help understanding. Combined with the Basilisk, it forms a powerful wand suited for anything. You have chosen well, my dear." Sable gathered a box and standard cleaning supplies, much as she had for Soren. "The wand chooses the master because it is a reflection of that person. It is obvious you are a spirited, passionate woman who is a protector and a healer. You are no dark witch, but one of light. There is no choice for you." She paused, then directed her gaze to Soren. "She has a set path, whereas you do not. It is good to know that you keep such company."

Soren merely nodded, forcing herself from thinking about what the witch spoke of.

"I would like a wand too," Draco said, breaking the strange silence that settled in the shop while Ginny paid for her wand.

"Of course, young Malfoy," Sable returned, shuffling from her place behind the counter. "You and young Soren are twins, are you not?"

Draco cast a questioning glance to Soren, who nodded. "We are," he answered.

"I wonder how similar you two are."

Draco waited as the witch left in search of a wand. Soren reclaimed her seat, noting that Ginny stuck close to Draco. That left her with Blaise, who was dying to talk to her.

"You never told me what your wand was made from," he said.

She told him, editing the powers and subjective comments Sable had made concerning her future. She had no desire to discuss them until she had a better idea of what was being said.

"Soren?" Blaise shifted in his seat as he waited for the girl to come back to their conversation. After finishing her story of selecting her wand, she had gone quiet, with a lost look on her face. Blaise wanted to take her and hold her close to him, anchoring her to reality.

"Sorry about that. Thinking," she explained.

"About what?"

"About something Sable said. She thinks I am so powerful, but it isn't me who's destined to defeat the Dark Lord. How can I be so powerful? It just can't be." She shook her head in denial.

"You are powerful. You have so much to give, Soren. The Dark Lord would love to claim you."

"If he were to take me, I don't think I could resist him, Blaise. I don't think I'm strong enough to fight him."

"Don't say that! You would fight splendidly, and win too. I have faith in you."

She smiled, then offered a slight "Thank you."

Blaise noticed the soft vulnerability hiding in her eyes. He stood and moved to her, mimicking her brother and drawing her into an embrace. She came willingly, resting her head in the niche between his shoulder and neck.

"Besides, you are not in this alone Soren. Draco was right. No one would let the Dark Lord have you. You alone are a force to be reckoned with, but combined with everyone else we are unstoppable."

**Well, thanks again for sticking around. I'm so privelged to have you all read and review my stories. You guys are awesome. (So push the little button again and remind me why I should continue the story!) Some notes: I totally get most of my wand lore from Alivans, which is a site you can all go visit if you so choose. Also, if there are any translations that I forgot to give you and you would like to have, please just tell me so I can remedy the situation.  
****And I am always open to answering any questions that you have so far. (Of course, I can't give future ideas away...)**

**With love,  
-Arciere**


	26. The answer he’s been looking for

**A/N: Ok, so I realize that it's been awhile, but I have to say that this chapter was hard for me. I had great ideas, but I wanted this chapter to be amazing for all of you, and so I really watched it and slept on it to make sure that it was as good as it could be. This took some time, and so without further delay, I will give you the fruits of my labor. Again, I thank Muhnemma, my amazing Beta. **

The answer he's been looking for

The outside light almost blinded Soren as she stepped from Dogwood and Birch. Behind her, Draco pocketed his new wand before wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders. Blaise moved close to Soren in a protective, almost possessive manner. The blonde didn't protest, even though she much preferred those actions from Severus. She smiled at the thought of him, remembering that she had promised to have dinner with her family. She pulled out her cell to check the time, noting that it was already noon. While she still had plenty of time with Draco and Blaise, she was startled to realize that she'd been with the boys for most of the morning.

"Hey, are you guys up for a bite?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm starving," Ginny admitted, earning a chuckle from Draco. "What?"

"Of course you're hungry. I'm certain that Blaise harassed you both enough to skip breakfast to join us."

Soren didn't try to hide the positive answer.

"Oh, I just thought it would be better if you came early. I didn't mean to encourage you to skip a meal," Blaise said, apologizing. "Come on, we can go to this little café over by the exotic creatures shop that Soren mentioned earlier."

"Are you talking about that place charmed to be like a rainforest?" Draco asked, his eyebrow arching.

"Ooo! Is it like that muggle place, where you eat in a forest with all the animals around you and stuff?" Soren gave Blaise an eager look, which he smiled at.

"Almost. But instead of mechanical animals, these are real. And most of them are magical."

"Wow! I've never been any place like that!" Ginny said, smiling and almost hopping in excitement.

"Well, Freckles, it will be my pleasure to take you for your first time. You're going to love it." Draco answered, pulling her close.

--

"The baby unicorn was so cute!" Soren squealed, walking close to Ginny. "I want one."

"I thought the griffin was pretty awesome, didn't you? It was so proud looking and majestic. And the coloring on its wings was so bright. Emerald green has always been my favorite color."

"Perfect, you like Slytherin colors. I'm definitely keeping you," Draco said, smiling at her when she blushed.

"Will you just get it over with brother?" Soren chided, giving him an odd look. "We all know you're going to ask her sooner or later."

Draco gave his sister a scorching look saying _why did you have to bring that up?_ She didn't even act like his reaction fazed her. Instead she laughed, poking him in the ribs and making him jump.

"Stop that, remember you're ticklish too," he threatened. Soren narrowed her eyes, silently asking if he was challenging her. He arched an eyebrow in response, and almost started towards her when Blaise stepped between them.

"We'll have no sibling rivalry here. Behave, you two."

Draco lifted his chin, smirking. "Be glad you had Blaise here to save you from certain embarrassment, sister. Next time, you might not be so lucky."

"Yeah," she shot back, "because you would have won." The sarcasm in her voice had Draco coming after her, and Ginny had to restrain him to keep Soren safe. She ran ahead without them, knowing that if he wanted to, Draco would chase her.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Soren spun to find the speaker. The deep voice had frightened her, and she was almost afraid to turn towards the sound. Her eyes widened as she caught who had called out to her, and she was frozen in place.

At the same time, Fenrir Greyback almost howled at the female before him. She was built exactly like the boy he'd called for, and in that instant, he knew. The girl was obviously not Draco Malfoy, but she was his mirror image. This was someone that the Dark Lord would love to have. And Lucius would thank him extensively for finding the daughter he had thought dead.

Soren knew that if Fenrir caught her with Draco, her family would be punished. She quickly turned to warn him off, shooting a look that stopped him from moving any closer. _Run_, she willed, hoping her brother would understand and get Blaise and Ginny far away from her. Thank Merlin that he was perceptive, because he turned and ran back to their friends as if he'd heard her shout at him.

She quickly turned back to the werewolf who was coming closer to her. She wanted to run, to curse him away from her. But something in her told her to remain silent and ready. If she fought him in such a crowded, muggle place, she was certain something bad would happen to innocent people who just happened to be in the wrong place at the most inopportune moment.

Instead, she watched as he rushed forward, and stood unmoving when he grabbed her arm to keep her from running if she changed her mind. He looked half mad, with is shaggy dark hair fluttering in the breeze and his dark eyes scanning over her like a raw piece of meat he wanted to devour.

"What are you doing?" she asked, forcing herself to play dumb.

"You're coming with me," he said, demanding that she follow him.

"Where are you taking me?" Real fear coated her voice, adding the desired tone that would keep him from thinking she knew anything about him or his master.

"Don't ask questions," he growled, glaring at her over his shoulder. In a moment, she felt herself being squeezed as he apparated them both to somewhere she had never been before.

The intelligent side of her brain warred with the side that was filled with fear. _Think,_ it chastised, reminding her that she couldn't let the Dark Lord know of her family's betrayal. _The Dark Lord is skilled at getting into people's heads… how do I keep him from finding out?_ She looked at Fenrir, who was dragging her across a large lawn towards an old, Victorian home that looked like it had seen better days. He hadn't seen Draco, since he'd confused her with him and had seemed so surprised. Since he knew nothing, perhaps the easiest way out would be to lie about her family.

"Who are you?" she asked, feigning ignorance and thankful that she was still speaking Italian. It added plausibility to her story.

"I told you not to talk," he barked, not even bothering to turn and look at her.

She started struggling a little, knowing that it was safe now that no one else was near. Her hand itched for her wand, but she kept it hidden in the pocket on her thigh.

"Stop, or I will stun you. Willingly or forcibly, you will come with me, Malfoy."

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Soren asked, "I don't know any Malfoy."

"It doesn't matter whether or not you know them. You're a Malfoy, a twin. The Dark Lord will reward me for finding you."

"Why would he want me? I'm nobody," she said, dragging her feet just a little as she searched for a story. "I'm just a young witch, not even pureblood. I'm just a seventh year at the academy. No one special at all."

"You may believe that, Dumbledore probably drilled that into your pretty little head, but it's a lie. You're a Malfoy, from one of the purest lines. That old bastard took you when you were born, and hid you away from your real family. He probably thought that he could keep you for himself, but the Dark Lord will show you the truth."

Soren looked at him with real shock, forcing the past couple of days to replay and give her eyes real tears and grief. "Are you telling me that my parents aren't really mine? That I'm not who I think I am?"

"Lord Voldemort will show you. He will help you understand."

--

Draco sprinted back to the others, knowing that they needed to get to Severus as soon as possible so they could have some chance of saving his sister. He also felt the driving desire to get Ginny as far away as he could and protect her.

"Blaise! Ginny! We need to leave now!" he shouted when he was close enough. The red-head turned and looked at him questioningly, before turning to look around him and giving him another glance asking where Soren was.

"Greyback," Draco panted, grabbing his girl's hand and pulling her behind him. "Fenrir Greyback caught her and took off with her. She warned me so that he wouldn't know I was with her. We have to get to Severus and Father."

"Wait. Going back will take too long. Give me a second." Ginny paused and pulled out her cell phone.

"This is hardly the time to call someone Gin," Blaise said. "We need to get going… Muggle devices don't work well around the wizarding section."

"It isn't muggle," Ginny answered as she picked the correct number from the address book. She moved the phone to her ear and let out a grateful sigh when she heard it ringing.

"Hello?" Severus' smooth voice asked, and Ginny thanked Merlin that Aislynn had been wise enough to give her the phone.

"Severus! Fenrir Greyback just grabbed Soren and made off with her. We need to get to her fast before something worse happens."

"Greyback? Merlin, did he see the rest of you? Did you see where he was going?" Severus questioned, his tone serious even though some desperation entered his voice. "Tell me what happened."

"Draco saw, let him tell you." She quickly passed the blonde the phone.

"He thought she was me, Severus. When he saw otherwise, he took off with her. He apparated as soon as he could… I couldn't tell where he took her."

"Did he say anything loud enough for you to hear?" Severus' tone was a sting.

"No, but I caught his lips when he spoke. He didn't want her to ask questions. He was intent on taking her somewhere, probably to Voldemort. What are we going to do Severus? He will read her."

"We have little choice. Fenrir is probably presenting her as we speak. She's strong and smart enough to stall, but I fear what will happen if we don't act quickly." Draco could make out the sounds of Severus moving as he took a moment to decide something. "Get back here as soon as you can, Aislynn will protect you while I get Lucius."

"Do you need me-"

"No, stay with the others. Ginny needs you to keep her calm and safe, and having you there too soon might not be the best idea. If we need you, we will come for you," Severus quickly stated.

A small beep indicated that Severus had hung up, and Draco passed the phone to Ginny. Her eyes were big and pleading, and he forced a smile for her.

"What's the plan?" Blaise asked, breaking Draco's focus on Ginny.

"We go back to Aislynn's place and wait."

"What? Wait? Wait for the Dark Lord to kill her? We can't just go wait, we need to help her."

"How?" Draco asked, wishing his friend could see reason. "What can we do without bringing the Dark Lord and his followers upon us?"

"We can't do anything. We let Severus and Lucius handle it," Ginny immediately insisted, trusting the two men. She never would have thought about trusting them, but she could feel the rightness. Those two men were honorable, forced into terrible circumstances. She trusted them with her life.

--

"Stop fidgeting," Fenrir growled. Soren twisted her arm again to try and get him to let go, but his hold was tight and unrelenting. She would bruise if she kept it up.

"Why are you holding me so tightly? I don't know where I am, so why would I try to run away? Besides, I'm curious now, and want to meet this 'Voldie-mort' you speak of."

"That would be Lord Voldemort," hissed a strange voice that sent chills racing down Soren's back. She turned toward the sound, watching as a tall, skeletal creature entered through the back doorway. She had to fight to keep from cringing or dropping her mouth.

Fenrir slumped to his knee, pulling Soren with him. She refused to kneel though, instead bending over to keep from falling on the floor. Looking up through her silver-blonde hair, she could see Voldemort sink into the high back chair they were facing. Giving her arm one final jerk, she managed to pull away from the werewolf, and stepped closer to Voldemort to escape the wolf's grasp.

"Ah… What have we here?" The Dark Lord raised his arm and extended his fingers to Soren, demanding that she step closer.

She locked eyes with him, all her fear moving to the back of her mind when he didn't attack or hurt her. With a foreign boldness, she moved towards him, tilting her head curiously.

"What is your name?"

"Soren," she replied, knowing that if she took too long to come up with a name, or gave an unfamiliar one, she would be caught.

"Your full name," he demanded, taking her fingers in his and pulling her closer.

"Soren Rossi," Soren answered, choosing a common name that they would have little luck tracing if they tried. She made sure her eyes were connected with his so that he wouldn't catch her lie.

"Well, _signorina_ Rossi, welcome to my home. Greyback," he shifted his focus to the wolf, "you have done well, and I will reward you. Fetch Lucius for me."

"I will, my lord." Fenrir Greyback bowed before taking his leave.

Voldemort raked his eyes over Soren, taking delight that she didn't shiver when he did. Her hand was warm in his, and he couldn't deny the pleasure he felt as he leeched her warmth with his cool skin like a cold-natured serpent.

"The man you called Greyback, he addressed me as 'Draco Malfoy'. I think he had me confused." Soren hoped that her little comment would make the Dark Lord think she was curious and unsettled.

"I can understand the confusion. That happens with twins," Voldemort responded, his attention focused on her body as he compared it mentally to the other Malfoy.

"Twins?"

Her comment caught Voldemort off guard as he realized he had made a little slip. He took a moment to focus on her eyes and think; it was strange how the girl could make him stagger.

"Yes. You bear an uncanny resemblance to your twin, Draco."

"I don't have a brother, let alone a twin," Soren shot back, giving the Dark Lord a look of confusion. "You both must be mistaking me for someone else."

"No, my dear, I'm afraid not. You see, an old man took you from your real parents, and probably planted your life story in your head. Your name is not Rossi, it is Malfoy."

"But-"

"Would I lie to you?" Voldemort asked, his voice persuasive and eyes innocent. _Yes, you would, you bastard,_ she thought, even though she knew he was right about her name. She noticed that he did fail to mention that Dumbledore had saved her.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"A man named Dumbledore took you away from your parents, away from me. You belong here, you always have. Dumbledore thought he could sway you, but he can't."

"I don't know any Dumbledore! I've lived my life in Milan; my parents work in a clinic. I go to the magical academy here. I'm no twin, nothing special," Soren protested, using her hurt when she found her parents and her real heritage to make the emotion in her words ring true.

"He lied to you, Soren. You are a powerful witch, born from a pure line of magic. You are very special, and it's time you discovered your real potential. Can't you recall information and knowledge better than your peers? And you can remember exact pages in books you've read, exact details in your surroundings, can't you? You learn spells quickly, easily. Magic comes naturally to you, doesn't it?"

She nodded her head, accepting his words.

"Muggleborns do not control magic as easily as purebloods," he stated, as if his words were law.

"My lord, you requested my presence?" Soren heard Lucius say, and looked back at him. She winked, then pasted a puzzled look on her face for show.

"I did, and you brought Severus too, wonderful. My dear friends, look at what Fenrir brought me. Doesn't she look familiar?"

"The very vision of your Draco," Severus replied, his eyes boring into Soren as if searching. She could tell the difference between his cold search and the warm one he sent her now; he was looking to see if she was all right.

"Yes, exactly, but feminine. My lord, where did you find her?" Lucius stepped closer as if in curiosity, also looking to see if she was well. She nodded slightly, then turned back to Voldemort.

"Fenrir found the little jewel in Italy, mistaking her for your son. He brought her to me just a few moments ago."

"Are you saying that this is my father… my lord?"

Voldemort's eyes sparked with pleasure at the name Soren gave him, his lips curling in an almost sane smile. "Yes," he said, "Lucius is, my pet."

Surprisingly, she didn't cringe at the affectionate name, and was grateful that the subject was supposed to make her perplexed so that her questioning look was appropriate. _Why is he being nice to me? He's supposed to be evil, but he hasn't done anything to me yet. He hasn't even entered my mind._

Soren walked closer to examine Lucius, a determined look in her eye. It immediately relaxed Severus and Lucius, letting them know that she was unafraid. If she could face the Dark Lord without fear, then they weren't lost yet.

**A/N: So, I hope that you all tell me your thoughts, and that the story is worth the wait... It's getting really thick now, and I'm hoping that the suspense and drama is working out. Thank you all for being so patient and wonderful, it really touches me.**

**Until the next update-- which I am currently working on!**

**-Arciere**


	27. Logicality

**A/N: Alright. So I realized after a bit that I had totally forgotten to include an author's note (I was so ready to share this piece of the story with you all of course!) I'm sorry it's been so long, but I've been a bit busy with my first semester of college and then just trying to figure out where to go with this story... To be honest, I'm very tempted to chuck the Blaise/Soren relationship. I started out loving him, but now...not so much. I want your opinions. Do you all love Soren with Blaise? I'm not very sure which way I want to go, so I thought I would ask all my lovely readers.**

**By the way, I should thank my darling Muhnemma, who is the best of betas. I also have to say thanks to Lilith Evangaline Valkyrie, who is an amazing friend. (She also writes for Alice and Wonderland, and her story, Curiouser, is absolutely amazing. Go read it!) Both of these women are outstanding, and I am glad to have them both.**

Logicality 

"So, if Lucius is my father, who is the dark-headed man?" Soren asked boldly, moving closer to the blonde man to inspect him.

"That is Severus, a friend of your father, and your godfather if I'm not mistaken," Voldemort answered, taking a seat in the wing-backed chair beside the fireplace. He pointed his wand to the empty hearth, whispering a spell for fire. It shot out, roaring for a moment before it settled down into a steady crackle.

Severus bowed in acceptance of the Dark Lord's words, and flashed a smile for his goddaughter. She was marvelous, playing her part with finesse. He was sorry he'd ever doubted her.

"Hello, Severus. I am Soren; it's nice to meet you."

"A pleasure," he replied, but he did not move.

"And you, Lucius, it is nice to meet you. I suppose I should start calling you 'Father' now, shouldn't I?" Lucius was pleased to hear the sadness in her tone, and felt that if it did not convince the Dark Lord, nothing would. How anyone could question her was beyond him, she looked so forlorn and confused.

"You should," Lucius forced out, hating to sound so harsh with her, but knowing the Dark Lord expected it.

"Now, Lucius, is that the proper way to answer your daughter? You've only just regained her, and she doesn't even know you yet." Voldemort gestured to Soren, and she moved towards him and perched on the arm of his chair. "We must show her what she was missing. Why she belongs here instead of the world Dumbledore has forced her into."

"Of course, my lord," Lucius was quick to say. "Soren, it would please me if you considered me your father."

"It might take me a little while to get used to it, but I think I could." She turned to Voldemort before asking, "Could I say goodbye to my family? They will miss me."

He almost said yes. Her eyes beckoned him, but he couldn't allow anyone else to influence her. He shook his head slowly from side to side, almost stopping when her face adapted a crestfallen expression. "I'm afraid that cannot be allowed, my dear. They will be suspicious as to why you are leaving. It cannot be done."

_Damn,_ she thought, wishing she could have some time with her family to sort out their options and figure out a strategy. She would have to find another way. "I understand, they might try to hold me against my will, force me to stay away. I can't do that. I want to be here, with my real family."

"Yes, you are right. They will try to keep you, keep lying to you," the Dark Lord hissed, smiling at her quick understanding.

"I don't want to live a lie anymore," she declared, looking over her shoulder at Severus and noting his pleased expression. Voldemort was watching her, so it was safe for him to nod in encouragement before resuming a neutral expression.

"Of course not, you should be here, with me, with your blood family. Together, we will make Dumbledore regret ever taking you from your home. Join with us, my pet. Join with your father, your mother…your brother."

"My brother. Where is he?" Playing the part of a confused young woman thrust in a new life was becoming a habit, so easy that she felt it fit her like a second skin. Hermione could never lie; a flush of blood always gave her away. Here, as Soren, she was cool, poised. Lying was easy. "May I see him? And my mother?"

"Of course-"

"And my home? I would love to go there, to meet everyone and get to know them. You would let me, my lord?" She pushed, hoping that he would agree, giving her time that she desperately needed to figure things out.

Voldemort paused, not answering right away. He wanted her near him, but knew she wanted to know her family. Lucius was staying in Milan, so far away from where he was. Could he trust Lucius with her? After all, she had been lost before, and it was possible she could be stolen again. He wanted to say no, to tell Lucius to bring the other Malfoys here, to his lair, but her eyes pleaded at him and he found he could not resist.

"Lucius, you are still staying at the Zabini manor in Milan, are you not?" he asked, looking towards the blonde man.

"We are, my lord. But if young Soren wishes to see our family home, we would happily oblige her." Lucius cast a quick glance to Severus, who answered with a slight nod. "Besides, we were only planning on staying in Italy a few more days."

"I see no error with allowing Soren to meet her family. Severus, you will go with them and watch over her. Nothing prevents her from returning to my side tonight, understand?" Voldemort's bright eyes followed the demand with a threat: should Severus fail, he would face the Dark Lord's wrath. The potions master bowed his head in acceptance.

Soren smiled at Voldemort, thanking him for allowing her time to be with her family. She also wanted to think over how easy it had been to convince the powerful wizard to let her go. Perhaps she had more power over him than he realized. The blonde slowly stepped to her father's side, then looked up in expectation. Catching the hint, he grasped her delicate wrist before apparating to Milan.

--

Draco sighed with frustration. Any other time he would be happy that the ginger girl was tucked under his arm, but he couldn't keep from thinking about his kidnapped sister. _We haven't even had that much time together. How could the Dark Lord find her so fast?_

"We don't have much time Lucius," Draco heard a smooth voice say. He whipped his head around to see his godfather entering the library with his father. Behind them followed Soren. Draco's initial reaction was to jump up and pull her close, but he remembered the tired redhead slumped against him. He brushed her arm, smiling when her sleepy eyes looked up at him.

"Soren's back," he said.

Ginny bolted upright and turned towards the shuffle of fast-paced feet. "Soren! Oh thank Merlin you're safe!" She launched herself towards her friend, sending the blonde reeling backwards a few feet. Draco followed, slower and smirking at his bold Gryfindor.

"Not really, no. Not safe," Severus said, a concerned look tainting his eyes. His mouth was drawn, the lines etched into his face from years of worry and suspicion. Draco noticed that his father shared a similar look, fear for his daughter prominent in his expression.

"He let me go easily enough," Soren responded, pulling out of Ginny's embrace and moving to hug her brother. "He didn't even try to read me." Blaise took her from her brother, pulling her close and nestling into her hair.

"You pleased him," Lucius answered. "The act you put on was exactly what he wanted, so he didn't feel the need to read you just yet. But that does not mean that he will refrain in the future." Soren's father turned away from her, pain contorting his pale features.

Severus moved and laid a hand on Lucius' shoulder, a gesture of empathy. "You'll need to take up occlumency and learn fast. Hopefully we can keep him from seeing anything revealing. What story did you give him?"

Soren gestured toward the seating area, and they all settled down to listen. Blaise kept her hand in his as he settled beside her. Severus took the other side, smirking when she leaned into him instead of Zabini.

"I told him that I was Soren Rossi, a native of Milan. My parents work in a clinic here, and I'm a seventh year at academy."

Lucius shook his head at the thought of what the Dark Lord would do to his daughter if he caught her in a lie. "Soren, the Dark Lord is going to search you. He is looking for Hermione Granger, and he will naturally think that you lied to cover up. I didn't want to know who you were, but I have to know now." Soren looked down, anywhere from the pleading gaze her father sent her. "Tell me that you weren't her. Tell me that I didn't curse you or hurt you. I see Ms. Weasley there, but I have to know from you. Were you the girl that I hurt, that I hunted?"

The blonde girl looked up, meeting Lucius' gaze with one filled with tears. She nodded solemnly, and Lucius closed his eyes against the pain that welled up within him. Soren moved, standing and coming to her father so she could wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace. "It's ok. You didn't know, and you had to do as he asked. Do not be ashamed; I do not hold his will against you. I know that you love me."

He pulled her closer, burrowing into her shoulder. "I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted you safe."

"I know," she replied, smiling. "We will find a way through this, together."

"Together," her father agreed, pulling away with a smile before letting her go back to her seat.

"We need to come up with a plan, something to keep the Dark Lord from finding out that she was Hermione," Severus said, taking his goddaughter's hand again and leaning forward.

"Perhaps we can suggest that there are more children Dumbledore has taken from Death Eaters. Hermione and I can't be the only ones. Surely there are other children that could appear missing," Soren said.

"There are a few, and this incident shows just how easy it could have been. Perhaps we aren't caught yet," Lucius agreed, smiling at his sharp daughter.

"Or maybe I should just tell him that I was Hermione."

Everyone was silent for a moment, shocked that she would suggest such a thing. "How would you explain that?" Severus asked, considering her suggestion.

"How can you even say such a thing?" Blaise demanded, drawing back from her. "Do you want to die?"

"No, but it keeps all the lies to a minimum, and it can make things easier."

"How so?" Lucius asked, also curious to see where she was going with her logic.

"He's already suspicious that I'm Hermione. He wanted to acquire me, right? I don't think he will hurt me if I tell him the truth, that I lied because I was scared, but I come clean because I've been lied to my entire life and want to know the truth, want to get back at Dumbledore for taking me away. We don't have to tell him that you gave me up, he will believe that I was stolen, and that I choose him because he isn't lying to me. It will bring me closer to him, and keep him from searching me."

"It makes sense," Severus agreed, though he hated for his Soren to have to face such pressure.

"How do we explain your absence?" Draco asked, hating the plan, but seeing the logic in it.

"After my parents died, I ran to Dumbledore, but when I changed and he told me the truth, I ran to Italy to hide."

"We don't have much choice, do we?" asked Lucius, looking at Soren like she was his world.

"You should present me to him, tell him that I told you something he should know. It will keep you safe, make you less suspicious."

"I don't like this," Ginny said, voicing an opinion after listening intently. "I don't like that you have to get so close to him, but I don't see another option. This is a brilliant plan… and it keeps everyone safe. But what are you going to do until Hogwarts starts back?"

"The he will keep you close," Severus said to Soren, "slowly teaching you darkness and assimilating you into his society. He will not give you the dark mark just yet, but he will groom you for it. If we are lucky, he will let you stay with your family. At worst, he will keep you with him."

Soren shuddered, knowing that she could not let that happen. She would never have a moment of peace if she were tied to his side so closely. "I will do what I can to ensure that that does not happen."

"Meanwhile, we must all act like we knew nothing of Soren before tonight. We must not fail at this. I will tell Narcissa tonight," Lucius said, thinking of his daughter's brilliance. Of course she was the smartest witch of her age, she was a Malfoy after all. He smiled, proud of the courageous woman.

"What will happen to Ginny?" Draco asked, rubbing a finger over the back of her small hand. "How do we explain her being here?"

"I ran with Soren," Ginny said simply, her eyes daring anyone to believe she was lying. "I'm sick of being the younger sister who is unable to do anything for fear something bad should happen. I've always hated the claustrophobia, and I asked to come with her so we could keep one another company."

"You are a pureblood, so he will be inclined to let you enter, but do you really want that?" Severus asked, unwilling to let the girl put herself in danger, but knowing that he would do the same if he were in her place.

"I will not run because of him. Besides, I can't go home. I told my family I would be here for at least a couple of weeks, and it's barely been a few days. They would wonder what happened, and I can't tell them." She stroked Draco's fingers, which had grasped hers more tightly.

Draco turned to Ginny, sadness in his gaze. While lying and saying she wanted to be a Death Eater would allow him to be closer to her, he didn't like the idea of his ginger in danger. "I don't want you to do this," he stated quietly. The others had picked up conversation among themselves, and he could hear Blaise trying to persuade Soren into another course of action.

"I don't have much choice, especially if I want to be with Soren and you." Her eyes looked up into his, and he could see that she was not lying.

"You don't have to do this to be with me. I can't ask that of you."

"You didn't. Besides, I meant what I said. I'm tired of being smothered by an overprotective family. I love them like nothing else, yeah, but I want to be a part of this, Draco. I want to help bring him down, not just be a sideline damsel waiting for a hero to come claim me."

"You mean Potter? You don't want to wait for him to triumph so he can return to claim you?" Draco asked, slightly jealous that Potter would ever think of touching Ginny.

"I mean that I don't want him. There's someone else I'm interested in. He's a beautiful dragon, fierce and protective and so very intriguing. I would very much like to get to know him better." Ginny whispered the last line softly, looking down from Draco's warm gaze.

"Oh? A dragon huh? I'm sure that the beast would take you and keep you in his hoard of treasures as his favorite, but he might accidentally singe you." Draco smiled, but hoped she caught the meaning.

"I know his fire does not burn like most people think it does. I used to think that he was out of my reach, and that he would devour me if he got the chance, but now I am not afraid."

She smiled at him, and Draco could feel the heat rising in his chest. He looked at her lips, and the sudden desire to taste them almost overcame his self-control. "That is unwise, fair maiden. You should be very afraid; I'm certain that the dragon will most definitely devour you soon. He can't live much longer resisting the temptation."

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Blaise shouted, standing and looking down at Soren. Ginny and Draco turned towards the pair.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Soren shot right back at him, also standing. While she was still shorter than Blaise, the lesser difference made her more comfortable. Her fingers curled into fists, threatening violence.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt! Don't you want to live without pain, without that bastard changing you into something dark and evil?"

"Life is filled with pain, Blaise. I know what I'm doing. I can't leave my family to suffer alone—I won't. Why can't you understand that?" Soren wanted to slap the boy—to maybe make him see sense—but Blaise was unmoving.

"They let you go to give you freedom. Is this how you repay them?"

Soren reeled back from the sting, horror in her eyes at Blaise's question. "That was too far Blaise," Severus said, drawing his goddaughter under his arm and into his side. "You have no right to say that."

"If you can't understand my need to help my family, then you obviously don't understand me. I think you need to leave." Soren didn't look at Blaise as she spoke, instead looking down and away. If he couldn't understand that she was involving herself because she wanted to repay her parents, then she wasn't going to try anything with him.

"Soren-"

"No. Please leave Blaise."

The room was silent. Lucius stepped forward, placing his hand on Soren's upper arm. "Blaise, while I appreciate your invitation to stay for the summer and your hospitality, I'm afraid that the Malfoys will be returning to the manor. Thank you for a lovely holiday; have a safe trip home."

Ginny moved next, giving Blaise a shy smile before walking towards Soren. Draco's fingers were entwined with his girl's, and he moved with her. He cast Blaise a harsh glance, a reprimand for hurting his sister. While Draco considered Blaise a good friend, he did not allow anyone to harm Soren. She was blood, and the love and protectiveness he had for her overcame the friendship he had with Blaise. If Soren forgave him later, then he would. Until then, if Soren wanted him out, Draco wasn't going to say otherwise.

"Soren-"

"Mr. Zabini, I think it's time you leave. The fireplace is behind you." Severus fixed his Potions Master scowl, his eyes burning and threatening.

Blaise looked at Soren once more, and she finally met his gaze. Her eyes were cold steel, freezing him. He stepped back, a whisper of fear curling in him. "If that's what you want, fine. I won't apologize for trying to make you see reason." He turned, grabbed Floo powder, and threw it into the fireplace. Something made him look over his shoulder before leaving, but he found the same picture he had faced a moment ago. Nothing had changed. He stepped into the fireplace and shouted for home.

**A/N: So, I hope that this little bit has been satisfactory, and that you all enjoyed what took ages to create. I'm not giving up on this story, but I'm starting to deviate from what I originally intended. Remember, please tell me what you think about me chucking Blaise. I'm not set in what I want to do, so I would love to hear your input. Love you all, and hope to hear back from you.**

**-Arciere  
**


	28. Author

**A/N: Well, my lovelies, I have something I must tell you. Due to technical difficulties (my computer burned up and does not work anymore) I have lost everything I have written on this story, and have no means to work on it until I get a new computer. While I hate to have to pause this story any more than I already have, I'm afraid I have no choice. Forgive me. I do promise to finish this story though, so bear with me, and we'll find a wonderful story. **

**Regretfully,**

**-Arciere**


End file.
